


Claws

by Caroaimezoe



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, darkoctober, no turtles will die in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 54,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: What happened to Leo in Central America? Something had changed...Entry for Darkoctober, requested by GoblinCatKCArt by Sherenelle!!~~Winner in the Universal TMNT Fanfiction Competition 2018: (Mature Ballot) Most Promising WIP 3rd Place; ~~!!!!~~Winner in the Universal TMNT Fanfiction Competition 2018: (Mature Ballot) Most Disturbing Horror 2nd Place; ~~!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture in the temple by Neat Tea  
> Picture in the alley by Sherenelle  
> I'm in love with both!

Darkoctober

**Claws**

 

 

 

* * *

 

_Universe2007_

_Prompt used: Claw_

They were gone, Leo thought, as he hid in the shadows. Surprisingly, the smugglers did not try to find out if the Ghost of the Jungle was in the abandoned ruins of the Aztec temple or not. The hiding place had seemed rather obvious to him. The ruins were likely to have some shade to create dark hiding spots. The cartel’s lackeys must be done with him, convinced that the Ghost was dying. Leo put no more thought into why the men had stopped chasing him. He was bleeding to death, and was far too exhausted to speculate about the motives of the criminals. Anyway, their departure was a blessing in his state.

Leo looked at his shoulder to check the wound. It didn’t look pretty. The bullet had gone through his shoulder and the wound was still bleeding profusely. He could see the flesh of his muscle and a flash of bone and started to feel dizzy. He needed a plan.

  
With clenched teeth, Leo rested his head on the hard stone of the wall. It was not a mortal injury, no vital organ was touched, but he was tired out and half-starved. He could easily catch an infection and develop a fever. That would slow him down, and then he would not be able to manage an effective escape if he was cornered. He would die. What was bothered him even more was the prospect of dying without seeing his family again.

No, it could not be! It would not happen! He needed to survive, and see them once more. Mikey's bright blue eyes, Don's kind face and Raph's buzzing energy. He needed to see them again, he wanted to hold them once more, and hear their voices. If he was about to die, he wanted it to be in their embraces.

He loved them so much. Too much, according to Master Splinter, who ordered him to leave and spend time in Central America to learn self-restraint. Leo was to come back only once he had a cool mind, and better control of his emotions and affection towards his siblings. Leo knew Splinter thought that his feelings were perverted and twisted, but twenty-six months in Central America had not dimmed his feelings. All his commands could not change Leo’s heart and soul. The longing was deep in his bones, as much a part of him as his own shell.

Leo would not die alone in the jungle, far away from his brothers, without telling them how much they meant to him.

Determined to live another day, Leo dragged himself onward, until he reached a statue of some kind of feral Aztec god or demon. It looked more like a monster to Leo, with its mouth open in a silent roar, revealing massive sharp teeth. It looked ready to rip Leo’s throat out. It was probably the Jaguar God, even if it seemed slightly different from other representations he had seen before. The jaguar statue seemed to have been sculpted out of another larger piece, because it seemed to have almost two bodies. Maybe it was Mayan.

  
After two years, Leo had still difficulty telling the two cultures apart, since both civilizations were implanted in Guatemala, and (to his Buddhist opinion) had a lot in common. If Donatello was there, he would know the difference.

With a sigh, Leo pushed away the nostalgia again. It wasn’t doing him any good longing for Donnie right now. His genius brother was far away and could not help.

Anyway, Aztec or Mayan God, it did not matter. Leo needed to clean his wound before it got infected and this statue had what he needed for that.

From the Jaguar God's mouth, clear water cascaded into a carven stone platter. It must be meant for washing the hands of the priest after a sacrifice. The water smelled bright and clean, it must be from some untouched underground river. Perhaps the statue had been carved into a natural outlet of that unseen stream. The obsidian stone was shiny like a mirror and had a drain in the center, probably to drain the blood of the sacrifices.

Living for two years in the Guatemalan jungles, Leo had become familiar with many of the old beliefs of the people’s conquered ancestors. Leo knew that people of all ages and sex were sacrificed to get a good harvest. The blood of virgins or of great warriors was the most precious. Sacrificial victims mounted the bloody steps of the pyramid with dignity and pride.

Leo could admire their fearless attitude, but could not help but think it a waste. It was no wonder the Conquistadors were disgusted when they arrived in the Americas, and had therefore tried to exterminate these people, who were already weakened by their own infanticide.

How could these ancient people be so barbaric in their behavior, but be such great builders?, Leo wondered, looking at the magnificent remains of this vanished civilization.

It was tragic, either way. Genocide was a tragedy and greed for gold was a sin.

Leo stretched his arm out on the obsidian plate, to wash his wound. He did not remember the last time he had bleed so much, he thought as he watched the blood stained water made a swirl before vanishing in the drain. He had the creepy thought that it was the first blood feeding the God for five centuries. He was a virgin and a fierce warrior, the deity had better be pleased, he thought with melancholy.

He wasn’t still a virgin by choice. He had been exiled before anything could happen. But Master Splinter was probably right. Leo had needed to leave before he did something beyond repair. If he had stayed at home he doubt he would stay a virgin for long.

Puberty had hit Leo first and changed him, Splinter had decided. He had become possessive with his brothers, wanting to control them more and shadowing them when they left the lair. He had also become more ‘touchy’, according to his Sensei, and so he’d needed to cool down in a tropical jungle. He’d only been sixteen years old at the time.

In any case, his brothers were probably of the same opinion. They had to be having a good time without Leo there to watch them. Raph was probably playing the vigilante with Casey, and Don studying anything he liked with April, he thought with jealousy. Meanwhile, Leo was alone, without anyone to spread ointment on his skin, which was devoured by mosquitoes, he thought bitterly, pulling his shoulder roughly out of the water as his arm grew numb from the cold.

Could he really go back home? His brothers must have changed, and would not likely accept being bossed around by Leo again. Splinter had not even let him tell them goodbye, nor explain why he was going on a ‘training mission’.

Would his brothers still like him, he wondered, as he tore off a piece of his cloak to wrap his shoulder tightly. It still hurt like a bitch.

When Leo was done, he opened his mouth to the water pouring from the jaws of the god like a liquid tongue and cleaned his face. The water was fresh and had a hint of a mineral flavor that pleased Leonardo. He felt light headed and decided to sleep. The men chasing him would definitely be gone soon, and so he could afford to close his eyes for a moment to regain his strength.

Forming a pillow with his arms and using his cape as a blanket, Leo fell asleep.

***  
A nightmare woke him, and it took some time to realize where he was. By the cool air and the grayish beams of moonlight, he knew it was still the night.

He did not remember the nightmare, his mind only holding onto a glimpse of gore and a roaring feline. Then he noticed his hard cock. The dream must have been erotic before turning violent. Had he dreamed of his brothers again? But he only remembered some spotted fur and crimson blood... It was probably because of the statue, he realized, looking above him.

Memories from the day before flooded his mind. He had slept in the Jaguar god’s temple, after being chased by about fifty drug dealers and bandits armed with AK-47s. He could dodge blows from the machetes, but the bullets fired by so many people during a grueling 5-hour motorcycle chase were another story. It had been a close call.

Leo sighed and closed his eyes as his hands relieved the throbbing pressure between his legs. He drank some more water and felt better. He looked at the wound. It’s seemed in a good way of healing. His shoulder was not throbbing, like he had feared, but was just a little numb.

Carefully he poked his head out of the temple, even though he knew the Banditos wouldn't wait in the jungle at night.

They were, unsurprisingly, nowhere to be seen. By the position of the moon, Leo supposed it was nearly 3:00 am, which meant he’d slept for maybe seven hours straight. He hadn’t slept so well since leaving New York City. For once, he had not been bothered by bugs, or snakes, or whatever. Even the familiar noises of the jungle did not seem to breach the peace of the Temple.

It felt almost as good as home.

The home he needed to get back to.

He could use a little more sleep, but now, he was hungry. After a whole day and night of fasting, his stomach refused to be ignored any longer.

Even if the moon was only a crescent in the sky, Leo could scan the place easily. The jungle was more illuminated than usual. Perhaps the rest had improved his eyesight? Well, it was a good thing for him, Leo thought, feeling the ache of his empty stomach.

Suddenly, his eyes locked onto movement in a tree.

It was a kinkajou.

Leo did not even think, licking his lips. Since his arrival in Guatemala, almost two years ago, he had tried to respect the life of other animals. He had eaten fruit and sometimes bugs, and twice a week, had fished from the rivers. Never before he had killed a mammal or a bird, or even less, a turtle, in order to survive. Suddenly, he found that reluctance foolish. If the kinkajou was too dumb or slow to save its own life, Leo would not spare it.

Those ideals had only weakened him. If he was weak, he wouldn't be able to walk to the airport and sneak onto an airplane to go home.

Catching the prey was easier than he’d expected, and Leo stayed in the tree, eating it raw after skinning it awkwardly with his katana. It wasn’t that he liked it raw, but making a fire would give away his position. Still, the meat was tastier than he thought it would be.

Satisfied, Leo managed to get a comfortable position on the branch, wiping the blood away from his face as he rested. He needed to be in good shape to walk the little over six-hundred miles to the airport. The near-death experience and the unbearable longing for his brothers had made up his mind to return to home, cool minded or not. Splinter will have to live with Leonardo’s decision either way.

 

***

For eight days Leonardo slept when the sun was up, and traveled by night. He had calculated that it would take him thirteen, but he had felt quick and light on his feet as he ran, and made good time.

Leo had hunted prey the whole way to regain strength. He ate anything he could get his hands on, really, not even remembering what he had caught. He just knew that he was feeling great and full each day, sleeping draped on a lower branch, not even worried about discovery or attack. He was ready for anything, in even better shape than when he arrived. Leo did not want to be weakened in front of his family.

He had waited in the shadows for a good moment to sneak onto the airplane.

Feeling the fresh air of October remind him of good memories. From the plane, he had admired the gorgeous colors of the trees, lush green and ghostly blue from mist. He couldn’t stay, he must keep going since it was daytime.

Leo left Guatemala when the moon was still shining, but the time zone was different in New York. It was already past 6 AM, and the streets would already be full of humans, so before the plane landed Leo jumped into the river, swimming eagerly to a sewer entry.

He missed his brothers so damn much. What they would say, seeing Leo after he’d been gone for two years and two months?

Had they changed while Leo was away? He hoped not. He liked them the way they were.

And what about Master Splinter? Leo did not ask if he could come home, but Splinter had told him to come back when he would be able to control himself. In a way, he was much more in control. Being alone for two years had made him autonomous and independent.

How would it be to obey a Master again, Leo wondered.

He had been his own Master for two years straight. He must have lost his habitual obedience; but also the practiced skill of giving orders. When Leo left, he was his brother's leader. Would they no longer respect him? Who had replaced him as leader when he was away? Raph? Donnie?

If it was Raphael, making him step back down would be hard, he thought, biting his lip in frustration. He remembered so many arguments with his pig-headed brother among his siblings.

Raphael had not stayed when Splinter told the family Leonardo was leaving. Donnie was moody and Mikey was sobbing, but Raphael had run topside.

Would he still have a place in his family?

Leo stepped into the lair, breathing in the familiar odor of Doritos.

Mikey was stretched out on the couch in front of the TV, snoring quietly. When Leo was in charge, his little brother had a curfew and a bedtime. Sleeping like that was not good. He was too much in the open, in case of attack, or could catch a cold. Who had allowed this?, he scolded in his mind. Then he got closer, looking at Mikey’s smooth face.

His brother had not changed a bit, he decided, with relief.

He got closer again, sniffing Mikey’s sweet scent.

In the jungle, his sense of smell had grown sharper, as had his other senses. He had noticed it while hunting on his way back. He could smell humans Mikey, and Leo grew livid. It was a male human scent. What did that mean? For the smell to be that strong, the human must have hugged his little brother at least. Who had touched Mikey?

“My son, welcome back.”

Leo turned around quickly toward the voice.

His Sensei and adoptive father was there, in front of him, and it took a moment for Leo to remembered to bow.

“Sensei, I’m back from my training mission,” he said calmly.

Their voices made Mikey stir and open his eyes.

“Leo? It that you?” he asked, his blues eyes, which Leo had missed so much, wide, shining with happiness. ”You’re so tall now!” he said, before throwing himself onto his eldest brother.

Leo returned Mikey’s embrace but stayed composed in front of their Sensei. Indeed, he must have grown taller, because Mikey barely reached his shoulder, even if Michelangelo had always been the shortest.

“Where are the others?” Leo asked while Mikey was still nuzzling the crook of his neck. ”Where are Don and Raph?”

“Your brother Donatello must be still sleeping. He works very hard each day but will be up soon,” Splinter replied. “Your brother Raphael just came back one hour ago, and so he is asleep.”

Leo frowned. “Where did Raphael go?” he asked. ”And what about Donnie? He was usually already up at this hour!”

So much had changed since he left, and Leo was not sure he was happy about it.

“Donnie has a job now,” Mikey answered. ”He works as tech Support from 8 am to 5:30 pm. It’s not that bad. He can stay here, in the comfort of his office. I’m not that lucky! My van can be stuck in a traffic jam for an hour! He has some crazy clients on the phone but he doesn’t have to amuse brats at a birthday party like I do!”

Mikey explained and complained loudly about his job. It turned out to be a job as a mascot for kids’ birthday parties and, relieved, Leo understood that the human scent was coming from a seven-year-old little boy.

“My son, you must be tired from your long journey. We will have some tea in my room,” Splinter said and even though he had spoken in a polite voice, Leo heard it not as a suggestion, but an order.

Despite how it stung, Leo quietly bowed.

“Hai, sensei.”

“But Sensei,” Mikey intervened earnestly, ”we haven’t seen Leo in ages! We missed him so badly!”

The affirmation warmed Leo’s heart, but Splinter did not care too much.

“Your brother is tired, my son. You should let Leonardo rest and then organize whatever you want to celebrate his return.”

Leo knew it was a consolation given to Michelangelo, to keep him calm and patient, but the ploy to separate them did not fool Leonardo, he accepted the delay of their reunion. Mikey seemed eager to see him and that was already satisfying.  
  
However, he followed Splinter into his room as an obedient son.

They drank tea and Splinter asked some questions about his journey, but Leo felt like they were only playing an act. He answered as well, telling about the events of his time away without giving any emotional details. Honestly, he felt like the last two years were only a blur. Leaving the jungle had made him forget about all he could have felt there.

“I’m so grateful for this opportunity to have seen the world and learn,” Leonardo pretended, sipping his tea.

These two years had only created a gap between him and his brothers. He had learned things, true, but mostly about the cruelties and desperation of humanity.  
  
‘It’s true that you seem to have gained a new wisdom,” Splinter said, in a cautious  
tone. ”I sense a change in your energy.”

“I have matured,” Leo said. “I was alone, and so I made myself a harder shell.”

This comment seemed to not please Splinter that much.

“Now you are with family again. Donatello was the leader while you were not here. I will give you the position back, but you must behave like a leader.”

Leo understood the meaning behind this, but answered like he had not.

“I will lead my brothers in battle and they will come home unscathed,” he exclaimed seriously. “I learned to be a better warrior while I was in the Jungle.”

Master Splinter, nodded, thoughtful.

“We will see.”

Dismissed, Leonardo left the room feeling that the gap and mistrust with his Sensei were still there. He would show Splinter that Leonardo was in the right.

Mikey was waiting next to the door and he grabbed Leo’s arm.

“You must feel jetlagged, Leo, Let me show you your room. It’s exactly how you left it.”

Heart pounding, Leo savored the first physical contact he’d had outside of battle for twenty-six months. Mikey’s hand gripped his biceps, so warm, dragging him to his old bedroom. Leo could feel the life running through Mikey’s blood. The urge to grab Mikey and shove him against the wall was great. But then what, he wondered.

An instinctive part of him knew what he wanted to do, but what if Mikey freaked out and yelled, and Splinter decided to send Leo away all over again?

He could not bear it. So whatever vivid urges ached in his bones, Leo had to choke them down.

In deep thought, he noticed Mikey was staring back at him.

“I didn’t remember you having these eyes. They are amber now, like Raph’s, but different, too. It gives you the look of a big, hungry cat,” Mikey joked. ”And you made yourself some good muscles! Raph will be so jealous! It’s crazy how two years can change someone. Have I changed too?”

Without replying immediately, Leo stepped into his bedroom. It was exactly like he had left it, and it was strange how familiar and foreign it looked all at once.

A mirror was hanging on the wall and Leo looked at his reflection, curious after Mikey’s comment.

In Central America, he never got to have a look at himself. The turtle in the mirror was a good head taller than Mikey and his shoulder was easily three inches broader from each side. He took a closer look. It was indeed true that his eyes had a more golden hue than before, if he remembered correctly. Last time he checked, two years ago, his eyes were hazel. The change did not bother him.

Michelangelo had not changed a bit.

“You are as cute as ever, Mikey,” he said, without thinking, brushing with his thumb over Mikey’s young face.

The orange-clad turtle blushed.

“You think so?” Mikey said, looking down.

A tiredness took Leo and he stretched his long limbs.

“I need to sleep, Mikey. In Guatemala, I was active mostly at night. It could take me a few days to start being normal again. Tell Don and Raph I’m here and I will see them when I wake up.”

“Oh, Raph is never awake before 4 pm, so you’re fine, Leo. What do you want as a welcome dinner?”

Leo was looking around him, still full of wonder to see it all in the same state he had left it. Was that the same book he was reading, when Splinter had told him to leave? Leo brushed a hand over the hard red cover.

“Oh, well, meat would be fine. Anything you have.”

“Oh, I didn’t remember you as a meat lover! You were kind of all over veggies, before,” Mikey commented, “But, well I’m not complaining! I’ll see what I can do with that. Money is not an issue like it was before.”

Money did not interest Leonardo and he yawned.

Before leaving, Mikey hugged him one last time.

“It's good to have you back, bro. I missed you.”

Mikey’s face was in the crook of his neck, and Leo inhaled deeply. He was not jealous of the human smell, anymore, since he had got an explanation. The scent from his little brother was sweet and strong at once, and Leo felt that urge again, so he took a step back and laid down on his bed.

“I will see you in a few hours, Mikey. I’m going nowhere,” he said. ”I won’t leave any of you again.” His eyes closed before he could see Mikey’s expression.

***

Leonardo was dreaming again. He was in the jungle, hunting. Hunger nagged at him. There was prey so close at hand.

When he woke up, an appetizing smell of grilled meat came to his nostrils. It took a moment for Leo to remember where he was.

He looked at the time on the digital clock. He had slept more than seven hours, after drinking tea with Sensei and chatting with Mikey, who seemed to have fulfilled his promise to prepare a delicious dinner for Leonardo.

The thought of his younger brothers had him jumping out of bed. Since it was now 5:30 pm, it meant that Donatello had finished working and Raphael had to be up. They would all be there, sitting around a table and waiting to eat a piece of delicious meat prepared for him. He was already licking his lips at the thought.

Eagerly, Leo left his room for the kitchen he had not sat in for twenty-six months. Even before he got to the door he heard a grumpy voice, which he immediately knew to be Raphael’s.

“What the fuck, Mikey? Why the hell are you fussing over your pots for a guy who didn’t bother to write us for frigging years while he took a vacation!?”

The comment stung like a stab to the chest and anger took him. How dare Raphael blame him for leaving when Raph knew WHY Leo had been sent away, more than anybody else. Raph had always played the alpha of the bunch, and to keep the peace, sometimes Leo had let Raph be. But now, Raphael needed to know his place.

Leo stepped boldly in the kitchen.

“Doesn’t anybody tell you to watch your language anymore? I think you were the one on vacation, Raph. News flash, I’m back.”

All of them snapped their heads toward him, startled, obviously not having heard him coming. Don and Raph were staring at him with disbelieving eyes, like they did not know Leonardo was back.

“Leo?” Don asked first, almost choking in surprise. “Is that really you?”

Leo’s eyes landed on his genius brother.

Donnie had grown taller, less than him but more than Mikey. He seemed tired, but really happy to see him, rising from his chair for an embrace.

“Leo- it’s so nice to see you again. We were so worried. Don’t mind Raph. He was the most worried of us all,” Don added.

Curious, Leo turned toward his hothead of a brother, who was very flushed.

“Bullshit! I wasn’t that worried,” Raph denied fiercely. ”But sometimes, you’re too naive, Leo. Who knows where that big heart of yours could land you! Besides, even if you are a prick, you’re still my bro.”

It was the closest Raph could get of expressing his feeling and Leo found it almost cute.

Guessing what Leo was thinking, he got even more flushed.

“Obviously, we have been worried sick about your ass for nothing, since you look like you had a great time!” he barked, looking at Leo from head to toe.

Leo knew why his brother was so pissed. He had got taller, and bigger than him too.

Donatello was still hanging onto Leo’s arm like he was afraid Leo being there was a figment of his imagination.

“Raphael is right! You gained some weight in Guatemala. Sun and fresh air have been good to you. We were all afraid that you would starve, eating only bugs,” Don commented with a sweet smile. “After dinner, can I have a look at you? I’m sorry, but I have to make sure you didn’t bring some illness back with you.”

Leo met the question with a smile.

“Let’s talk about it another time, Don. I’m starving here.”

Eagerly, Michelangelo put down a cooked ham with pineapple, joking it was to remind Leo of the tropics.

Master Splinter joined them and for a moment Leo felt almost like he had never left home, except for the fact that his brothers were asking lots of questions. Well, Donnie and Mikey were, mostly. Raph was silent, but Leo instinctively felt it was because Raph was moved by his return. His brothers must have feared he was indeed dead.

He asked for a refill of his plate and Mikey served him, very pleased with himself. Their hands touched for a moment, as though Mikey was letting his hand linger on purpose. Their eyes locked and Leo licked his lips.

A warmth had crept into him throughout the meal, like he was getting drunk, little by little, and a restless feeling had grown in him, leaving him itching for something, though he couldn’t exactly put his finger on what. He needed to DO something.

“What about the level of criminal activity?”Leo blurted out.

“Oh! I’m so glad you asked!” Mikey exclaimed, stepping back to explain with wide gestures. “The city’s got a hero now, who has taken our place. He is so cool!”

Leo looked up, stung. How could Mikey tell him that someone was doing Leo’s job, like this guy was a better fit for the work?

“Explain yourself,” he asked sharply.

“Well, he is called the Nightwatcher and…”

Leonardo was not listening. Deep down, he knew it was important, but another part of him was crushing the thoughtful and serious leader. New York was theirs, was Leo’s. In the jungle, each predator had their own hunting territory and the city was all his. The more he thought about someone else stepping into his position, the more the room felt hot around him.

Leo fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair, his throat tight.

“Leonardo? Are you alright?” Don asked with concern.

“Yeah,” Leo replied, his voice a little raspy. ”Can I have some water, Mikey?”

Suddenly worried, Mikey came back with a glass full of water and Leo poured it down his throat.

“No need for this NightWatcher to continue playing vigilante,” he declared once he was done, slamming the glass back onto the table. “I’m back! Tonight, let’s make it well known to the criminals of this city that the turtles are back to keep them in line!”

“Why can’t there be enough space for both us and the NightWatcher?” Raph protested, as Mikey nodded in agreement. “How dare you boss us around, and the city, the first frigging day your arrogant ass is back? Nobody could force ME to listen to you and I'm sure as fuck the Nightwatcher won’t either.”

Leo narrowed his eyes and was about to snap back when Master Splinter spoke.

“Your brother is right. You all vowed to protect the life of innocent citizens. Perhaps it's time you return to the path of your real destiny,” he said. ”On his journey, your brother learned ancient wisdom. I can feel it. He will lead you in battle as he did before, and with even more success. My Master Yoshi will be avenged.”

The praise was unexpected, at least for Leonardo, even though Raph complained loudly about how Leo was obviously still the favorite.

Leo shot him a death glare. How could Raph pretend he was Splinter’s favorite when he had been the one sent away. Just thinking about it was putting Leo in a blind rage. He had been too docile to accept exile without protest, when he had done nothing wrong.

Sexual needs were natural, and so Leo should not have been restrained about it. Splinter was thinking that loneliness would make Leo adopt celibacy. Well, he was sorely mistaken. In the jungle, he had slept, eaten, drunk and fought when he wanted. He had learned independence there, and it was an exalting new power. A power that he would show off right away.

He had to set clear boundaries. Splinter had been a good Sensei to them, but now he was old, too old to rouse fear when Leo was in his prime.

Still, having Sensei’s approval was not a bad thing, even if Leo did not need it at all. Leonardo did not care about Yoshi, having never known the man, but he was itching for a fight. A real one. In the jungle, he had been alone against so many smugglers, but leading his brothers, they would be formidable. More than this NightWatcher. Leo was the apex predator in this urban jungle and he would show them all.

“We are going on patrol tonight,” he stated. “Raphael, report to me what has happened lately in the streets and in the underworld. I know you are following criminal activity carefully and with great attention.”

Praise well placed, before an argument heated up too much, was sometimes enough to distract Raphael from anger. Whether or not Splinter approved, Leo needed his brothers to like him and follow his lead.

As expected, Raph flushed and explained in detail about what had happened lately, mostly mentioning the Purple Dragons.

“...so, now people avoid this place the moment it gets dark, you know? Because Purple Dragons will just stab them or shoot them for some green.”

“At the moment the moon shines? I see… It’s already 8 pm and it’s dark outside.”

His gut told him so, and outside the moonbeams would illuminate his prey. He was feeling even more eager than Raph usually was to bust skulls. Leo was blood-thirsty, like he had never been.

“Let’s do this now!”

***

Michelangelo was actually very impressed with how Leo’s skills had improved during his two years in the jungle. He even felt a sting of jealousy realizing that Leo was now running faster and jumping higher and farther than himself.

Competition between them had always been part of the four turtles’ lives. Each of them had skills to balance the rivalry: Leo had the leadership ability, the strategic mind, and the more precise strikes; Raph had the muscle and Don had the brains; and it was Mikey who had been the most athletic, the most agile and quick. But that was before Leo’s return.

Michelangelo was a little hurt to see that he was not even special anymore, when Leo did not seem to hear him and jumped from one roof to another despite Mikey’s attempt to prevent him, insisting it was too wide a gap.

He was not the only one surprised by Leo’s new amazing skills. They all had a hard time keeping up with the leader. Mikey noticed the curious look on Donatello’s face, and the pissed off one on Raphael’s, while they were panting along behind Leonardo.

Suddenly, the leader stopped in his tracks.

“There. Rapists. I can hear them. They are three streets from here, five men and two girls,” Leo declared in a low, threatening voice. “They are our prey for tonight.”

Mikey was stunned. He hadn’t heard anything apart from the usual city noise, and the word ‘prey’ was odd.

“We will split and attack them on two from the front, to remove all exits for them. Mikey, you’re with me. We’ll attack from the West.”

The command had been made in a sharp tone and Mikey knew better than to protest. Anyway, it was not like he had time, since Leo was already running away. Raph muttered that Jungle Boy was the same prick as ever.

Running frantically after the leader, it was only when Leo stopped again that Mikey heard them. Panting breath, grunts, sobbing and choked pleading were coming from a dark alley. Leo had been right. But they were five stories up and Mikey could not spot them in the dark.

“There,” Leo said pointing at a precise spot in the shadows. ”I’ll go first, you jump after. Don and Raph will cut off their retreat if any of these miserable bastards escape me. But I don’t think they will.”

Leo looked at him, and Mikey was dazed by Leo’s eyes shining in the dark. They almost glowed, like bronze moons, or mirrors reflecting the street lights and wet pavement.

“Let’s kill them,” Leo purred.

Shocked by the savage suggestion and the tone in which it was spoken, Mikey was too frozen to prevent Leo from jumping over the edge. When he realized Leo must be a pancake in the alley and moved to look down, Mikey could see that his brother had lept gracefully to attack. He could only see flashes of steel.

The thugs outnumbered Leo and the alley was dark as hell. Mikey climbed down in a hurry, trying to remained collected enough to be able to fight if it was needed. But he could not focus enough to calm down his pounding heart. Leo’s words were still replaying in his mind:

“Let’s kill them…”

He might not have seen his brother in two years, but he remembered Leo to be a man who only attacked as a last resort. Seeing Leo pounce from five damn stories, too eager for a fight, was slightly disturbing. It was more Raph’s way, and even Raphael never used the word “kill”. Raph would use a violent expression, like ‘let’s beat them to a pulp’ or ‘I feel like smashing some skulls’ but nothing more explicit. Their Sensei had taught them the importance of life and that they should spare anyone they could, the exception being made for the Foot.

And even Raph would not jump from such a height in eagerness to fight.

Maybe the jungle and the loneliness had been rough on Leo and had hardened his personality, Mikey told himself. He dropped lightly to the concrete, where he could hear a different type of grunting. He could understand that. Mikey would never have survived two years alone in a dangerous rainforest.

The girls fled past Mikey, too blind with panic to notice him. He heard a very short, agonized cry, followed by the ringing sound of a blade falling to the ground. Then, the coppery smell of blood reached his nostrils.

Certain that Leonardo must be in trouble, Mikey drew out his nunchuck and stepped into the fight. He couldn’t see shit, only shadows, and he wondered how his brother and these guys could fight under these conditions.

Then he tripped on something leathery and round, that seemed to tangle up his feet. He guessed one of the girls had forgotten her purse. Mikey lifted the purse to throw it towards the street. However, his fingers brushed something hairy, and then, despite the darkness, he realized what he had tripped over.

A human head - no, two set in a row.

Leo had just sliced these two guys’ heads off, without even asking for surrender or anything.  
It hadn’t been a figure of speech. Leo really meant to kill them.

Mikey couldn’t help himself. He threw up in the alley, faintly aware of tearing sounds and soft gurgling afterwards. Whatever he felt about Leo right now, he should still help him in the fight. Searching for his nunchuck, which he had dropped in shock, his hand found the sharp blade of a katana.

Leo was disarmed, but obviously not too bothered by it.

He saw dark silhouettes in the shadows, the biggest shape moving too fast. Something was uttering animalistic cries. Even knowing he might be traumatized for a lifetime by what he would see, Michelangelo pulled out his t-phone to light up the alley.

The first thing Mikey saw was the arterial spray of blood splashed halfway up the wall of the alley, and then two bodies, sprawled one over the other, covered in gore. Then his brother's face appeared in the beam of light and Mikey almost dropped his phone, horrified by the vision. It could not be his brother, and yet it was him. Leonardo's whole face, his shoulders, his arms were stained with blood. Through the blue bandana, now almost black with blood, Leo's pupils were a narrow oval in an iris of reddish gold.

Mikey took a step back.

“Go away,” Leo growled. ”Go away and return home with Donnie and Raph. Then, wait in my room. Tonight is a good night for mating.”

  
Mikey thought his shock could not be bigger than the nightmarish vision he had had, but the word 'mating' was enough to kick him out of it. He mouthed the word, gaping in bewilderment. Mikey was not dumb, he knew what mating was, but he couldn’t believe he had heard it from Leo’s mouth, after a slaughter.

“Go, home, Mikey!” Leo ordered again, his voice now a rumbling threat. "I still remember the sensation of piercing a shell and the taste of Guatemalan turtles."

Mikey ran as fast as he could.

Raph and Don had seen nothing of the slaughter, because when they arrived from the East, the fight was already done.

“Leo is cleaning up evidence. He wants us to get home,” Mikey explained in a shaky voice, after bumping into them one block away.

“Well, he won’t order me to do shit,” Raph protested, but Mikey reached out for his brother’s hand, pleading, preventing him to join the leader.

“Please, let’s go home… Don’t fight him,” he begged.

“What happened to you, Mikey? You’re acting like you’ve seen a ghost!” Don observed.

Mikey thought he would have preferred that.

“I don’t feel well, I just puked my guts in the alley and Leo told me to return home with you.”  
Unconsciously, Mikey was making a shield between them and the direction of the alley.

“But what about the rapists? We can’t leave Fearless alone,” Raph kept insisting while Donnie fell quiet.

“He… He will be fine.”

Was Leo serious about having eaten turtle in the wild? Could he be joking, or trying to scare him, or had he done it because he was starving? They were not 100% turtle, after all, so it couldn’t count as cannibalism, right?

Convincing his brothers to not go after Leo had been hard but Mikey had managed it. Raph had bitched about Leo having all the fun, and Donatello had stayed out of the argument, watching Michelangelo plead with Raphael. Mikey did not dare hesitate once they reached the lair. As soon as his brothers had their backs turned, he slipped into Leo's room, his heart pounding.

Leonardo had not come back yet. Not knowing what to do and feeling awkward, Mikey took a random book from his brother's bookshelf and lay on the bed, trying to distract his troubled mind with reading. It was impossible. The words were dancing in front of his eyes without reaching his brain. The vision of Leo covered with blood haunted him, as well as the order to mate. Was that part of leadership too? Or had worse things than starvation happened to Leo in the jungle?

Mikey wondered if it was normal to be more disturbed by Leo's demand for sex than the butchery he had witnessed. Did Leo mean that too? If so, Mikey had to brace himself. His hands trembled considering how aggressive Leo had become. Mikey was a virgin, his sex ed class had been late night TV, and what he knew about male sex made the idea frightening. Leo would wreck him ruthlessly.

“You are here,” Leo purred. ”That’s perfect. I need you so badly, Mikey.”

Startled, Michelangelo looked up. Leo had crept silently in the room, and was standing in front of him, at the foot of the bed. Thankfully, Leo had cleaned himself, the youngest noticed with relief. Only his bandana was still tainted with blood. Maybe guessing what he was staring at, Leo untied it.

“Pump yourself to full length. I need a vigorous lover,” he urged, his eyes gleaming dangerously. Leo was always sober, but Mikey thought his brother seemed high. “I hope you still have some stamina in you, and didn’t get soft from eating too much birthday cake.”

With a lump in his throat, Mikey did as Leo told him. His nervous dick slid half-hard into his hand, and he stroked falteringly. As a healthy teenager, Mikey had a lot of practice with his own cock, but the burning gaze of someone else, made Mikey self-conscious. The idea of what would happen next was enough to prevent a real boner.

Leo might be an alluring mutant, but Mikey couldn’t have a hard-on after such a gory scene and knowing he would get his ass destroyed.

“I want you, in me...” Leo whispered, slowly crawling onto the bed. “I want to feel your cock, full of life, breaching me, fucking me into the mattress, all night long until I pass out. I want to be soaked with your cum. You won’t leave this room until I’m dripping and too tired out to move.”

At this, Mikey’s mood did a sharp one-eighty and he eagerly pumped his dick faster, not believing what he had just heard. Never in his life, he had thought someone would talk dirty with him, and even less his proper older brother. More importantly, he had never thought someone would be that eager for him.

Leo's hand climbed Mikey’s thigh like a cat climbing a tree, caressing him gently. His breath felt like mist on Mikey’s trembling skin as Leo dropped soft kisses onto his exposed neck. The amber look was so lascivious that Leo did not even look like himself anymore. He was gazing at Mikey and Mikey’s cock like he was a delicious piece of meat, and Mikey did not know if it was unnerving or a huge turn on.

“Fuck me, Mikey. Fuck me like you mean it,” Leo whispered sensually.

Mikey could not reply. He was already about to reach climax but he couldn’t bring himself to let go of his cock, his hand was glued to his body.

Leo pinched him, hard, and Mikey met the lustful eyes full of erotic promises but also of threats. Leo’s cock was hard too. Mikey could see how his older brother was horny, more eager to have sex than any porn star he’d ever seen. But Leo also looked like a lover who would not stand being denied or disappointed.

“Not yet. You need to cum inside me.”

Leo gripped Mikey’s cock and lowered himself onto it with a low growl. Mikey was encased in a sheath, painfully tight and hot like a furnace. There was no time to linger on how damn fucking good it felt, before Leo started to move and Mikey jolted with pleasure.

“Fuck, Leo, slow down, damn it!”

Usually, Mikey would not have cursed in presence of the leader, but his mind was blown by pleasure. His cock was squeezed, almost crushed by Leo’s hot flesh and he was helplessly approaching orgasm.

Mikey could not help it, even if he knew he had been in Leo for barely three minutes, and he came hard with a silent shout, still conscious enough to not wake up the other members of their family.

He felt something slightly warm and liquid on him, and saw that Leo had come as well, so maybe Mikey’s honor was safe. Maybe now Leo would be relaxed or calm enough for them to actually talk about what had happened.

“That was good, but I’m not done yet. Two minutes for a breather and I want you again. I need some water. Bring me a cup.”

Maybe two minutes was a figure of speech, even if Leo seemed out of his mind with lust. Anyway, Mikey would not complain. It had been fucking hot, and he kind of hoped to have the opportunity to be better next time. Mikey stood up, jelly-legged from the sex but obedient, his brain still mushy from the afterglow.

The slaughter of earlier was now far from Mikey’s mind, which was too busy thinking about how he got laid before Raph and how good it had felt. Besides, he got laid with Leo, when Mikey always knew Raph had kind of a soft spot for. Raphael had been so mean lately. Would Leo let him boast about it?

When Mikey came back, Leo was lying on the bed, pumping his cock slowly, breaching himself with a finger and Mikey’s mouth grew dry from desire. Never had he seen something so erotic.

He brought the cup to Leo’s lips, not wanting his brother’s show to be interrupted.

“Give it to me, Mikey,” Leo said after having finished his cup in one gulp. “Give me all your young body can” he purred, taking again Mikey’s cock in a vice grip. “Fuck me again, until sunrise.”

Mikey did not have to put himself in the mood, he was already hard and Leo churred his approval.

This time, it was longer and more passionate. Leo was bouncing eagerly on his lap, encouraging him with naughty words, asking him for bites and kisses, and Mikey felt like he was in a Madonna video from the 90’s.

The night became a haze, time measured by orgasms. Mikey was about to cum for the third time. The first two times, Leo had come at the same moment, and it seemed it would be the same again. Each time, Leo had stopped to rub his cum-stained cock on Mikey’s thigh, but the youngest did not mind. Showers were made for messes like that, and besides, it was kind of sexy. Who would know Leo had such a kinky side?

They were sitting in each others’ arms, and Leo was staring at Mikey with such bedroom eyes, gleaming with a golden light, that Mikey told himself he could not unsee that face. How he could act normal around Leonardo after such a night?

“Tell me you are mine,” Leo demanded, ”Tell me you’re only mine. My faithful lover until the end of time.”

From anyone else, it could have been taken as a cheesy line, but spoken in a frantic voice with that fierce look of ownership, it was not the same.

“I’m yours, Leo,” Mikey panted. It was not like he had a choice, with those burning eyes staring at him so intensely. It wasn’t like Mikey could get another lover anyway. And he had always liked Leo, missing him deeply while he was gone.

A sharp pain sent a jolt through his whole body and Mikey came at the same time, feeling almost like he was having a seizure, and he barely restrained his yell.

“In case you forget, so you never betray me,” Leo whispered. Suddenly, before Mikey could ask what he meant by these words, Leo passed out, his sweaty and sticky body dropping forward onto Mikey’s.

It took almost twenty minutes for Mikey to have enough strength to move. Leo was heavy and Mikey was exhausted after having performing sex for... five hours, he noted, after a glance at Leo’s alarm clock.

It would be the morning soon, and their Sensei would surely make them practice again, now that Leonardo was there to help with the supervision.

With great care Mikey disengaged from underneath his brother, not wanting to disturb his rest, and looked at his sleeping form with wonder.

Leo had been truly fucked all night long. Mikey could not imagine his brother performing his kata with the pain he would feel in his lower back. He himself was throbbing from head to toe. Leo was an intense lover, he thought, and as many times as he had asked Mikey to bite him, he had bitten Mikey as well.

Mikey realized with anxiety, that he would probably be covered with bites, hickeys and bruises for a few days. What would his brothers and their Sensei say, seeing Leo in the same state? Raph might not be the sharpest tool in the box, but Don was too clever not to guess the truth.

Too exhausted to think, Mikey went to bed. Waking up in two hours would be hard.

***

 With red-rimmed eyes, Mikey made his way to the kitchen. He desperately needed some protein after having been sucked dry by Leo’s high standards in bed.

Go figure that his brother would be hard to satisfy, even in bed. He still wondered how Leo had been so experienced, taking Mikey’s cock as easily as he blocked a blow.

And what about Mikey himself? Had Leo wanted him for a long time, since before he left? Or on his journey, had he realized he loved Mikey? Did Leo love him? He had not said anything about love. Their mating had only being animal noise and dirty talk. So many questions and no answers. Maybe next time he could ask, if there was a next time. Mikey hoped there would be. Leo was an addictive lover. Who would have believed it?

Mikey had taken a shower before heading to the kitchen, to wash away the reek of cum and sweat and to have a look at himself.

He had been surprised to not see many marks, and so half-relieved he entered the kitchen. Another thought began tormenting him. What he would say to Leo? They were lovers now, and Leo seemed to imply that he wanted it to be long-term. How was he supposed to act with him in front of his other brothers? Did their new relationship have to stay a secret? What that what Leo meant when he asked Mikey to not betray him?

Waiting for Leo’s cue was the best option, he decided.

Michelangelo stopped in his tracks. The turtle he’d been obsessed with since last night was sitting at the table, sipping his tea and reading the newspaper next to Donatello.

“Hi, Mikey,” Leo said in a neutral but kind voice, expressing nothing specific. “You’re late.”

Mikey muttered some apologies, heading toward the fridge to get some eggs. Leo was questioning Donatello why Raph was not up, yet.

“He got a new schedule and lifestyle when you were away. Let him get used to your leadership again.”

“You were the one in charge, Don, and you let him practice bad habits. You know training is at 8 every morning,” Leo retorted sternly.

“I can’t believe you want to train, Leo. You’ve only been back here for twenty-four hours. Give us a break,” Don said, slightly irritated by Leo blaming him. “I never asked to be in charge to begin with and you know training has never been my thing!”

“Donnie, being in good shape is mandatory for our job,” Leo protested.

Mikey wondered about Leo seeming like his old himself all of sudden. Donnie was bitching about how his real job was to be Tech support, and that besides, Leo was able to do the ninja job by himself.

“What do you mean?” Leo protested. “I need all my brothers with me!”

“Well, you didn’t act that way last night when you went after these punks by yourself,” Don deadpanned.

Mikey almost dropped the pan, all the memory of the ‘punks’ coming back and in a flash he remembered the severed heads.

“Well, Mikey was there. Right, Mikey?” Leo asked. “We warned them that we were back and now, they won’t bother young ladies ever again. A job well done!”

How could Leo be so calm about that fight, and lying about a ‘warning’, when the guys probably didn’t even have the time to blink before being beheaded. How could Leo drag him into that slaughter? How had the jungle made Leo so bloodthirsty and cruel?

Mikey did not look back in answer. He watched the white of the egg cooking in the pan. It had the same color as Leo’s semen, he decided, white and thick. His mind was full of blood and cum, like he had seen a snuff film.

“For Plato’s sake, what happened to you, Mikey?” Don shouted.

Startled, Mikey turned his head to see Donnie’s concerned face.

“Oh, my God,” Leo exclaimed too, standing up to get closer. Mikey, stiff with tension, felt Leo’s hand brushing his shell. His entire body still ached from Leo’s warm touch, and Mikey was afraid to react too much in front of Donatello.

“You look like you have been attacked by a wild animal!” Don yelled in a worried voice. “What happened to you!?”

“What? I do? What do you mean?” Mikey asked. He was worried too now. He could not see his shell. What if it showed marks from sex with Leo? What if that made Leo mad at him?

“You’ve got a deep claw mark on your shell, Mikey,” Leo said with deep concern too. ”Did those guys yesterday hurt you? Are you in pain?” he asked.

“It’s impossible human could do that, unless you count the Shredder or Freddy Krueger,” Don snapped back, leaning in to examine the mark closer. “What in hell could have three-fingered claws like that enough strong to make an inch-deep gouge in a bone carapace?”

“Did you hurt yourself while working, maybe? Don’t you remember when you felt pain on your shell?” Leo wondered. “It's impossible you didn’t feel it!”

Mikey, fascinated, noticed how there was no indication of a lie in Leo’s eyes. How in the world was he able to keep such a poker face? He wondered whether Leo should know that he had been the one doing it during their rough mating, because it could be nothing else.

“Can I see?” Mikey asked, and Don took him by the hand and dragged him to the two-piece mirror in his lab. He called over his shoulder, telling Leo to stay there and not to worry.

Mikey, horrified, looked at the reflection of his shell. There were three long, deep scratches.

He remembered the sharp pain he had suffered while he was chasing his third orgasm and realized that it was probably at that moment that Leo had scratched him, that blow as a possessive reminder. But how Leo could have done that, when turtle shell is made of bone and turtles have no nails?

And what about Leo acting all innocent about it? Even Master Splinter could not have told if Leo was lying and pretending not to know. The leader seemed genuinely sorry for him, and not remorseful at all. How it could be? The Leonardo that Mikey knew was honest. Mikey was not in pain, not physically, but he felt a cold creep though him. Suddenly he felt like he had been raped by something foreign.

“Tell me, Mikey. What happened in that alley? What scared you so much?” Donatello asked seriously. Mikey could only stare over his own shoulder into the reflection of Donatello’s warm, ordinary, brown eyes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Donnie usually barely had time to think during his work hours. He took phone call after phone call. Today wasn’t any different, but Donatello didn’t have his mind on his work. He was only thinking about Leonardo and Michelangelo, as he had been already for three days.

Escaping Leo’s claws the first day had been hard. Leo was determined as fuck to make him train. Master Splinter had stepped in, arguing the household needed Donatello to work.

Leo had argued back that they were able to make a living before he left without Don working, and Donatello had snapped. Leo had always being possessive of them. When they were younger, Donnie didn’t mind being treated as he belonged to his eldest brother body and soul, but now he had a mind of his own.

“Can I be the own master of my schedule? I work my ass off to make this family’s lives better! I’m done scavenging to have parts and tools and meds! Ninjutsu didn't make the ham you ate yesterday appear! I’m the breadwinner now, not you, so get down off your high horse and let me do my job, dammit! Raphael is right! You can’t just reappear and boss us around!”

He could tell Leo didn’t like being to be told what to do and not having his way. The leader tensed his legs as though he were about to jump from a rooftop. The fight was about to reach a new level - then Mikey had jumped in, in a heartbeat.

“Leo! Let’s train together! I’m ready! You can unleash on me twice as hard to make up for Donnie’s absence,” Mikey had suggested eagerly, but with a hint of nervousness. Don had frozen a moment gaping at the suggestion and looking at Mikey clutching the leader, dragging him away from Donatello.

Each day since, it was the same fight, with Splinter siding with Donatello. The genius was aware that Splinter’s support wasn’t the reason for Leonardo backing off from the fight.

Mikey was the one distracting him and coaxing Leo to let Donatello be. To be even more effective doing so, Mikey had taken a ‘medical leave’ from Cowabunga Carl, refusing new contracts for an undetermined period. It pissed Donnie off even more. He would gladly quit his job too, to cuddle Leo all day. But then, who would put fresh food on the table? Useless to ask Raph. Sometimes, he brought money home, giving it to Don ‘for the rent’. It wasn’t regular, and besides, Don had reservations about taking money from a Purple Dragon that Raph had probably beaten to a pulp. So, supporting the household was entirely on him, as well as figuring out what was happening between Mikey and Leo.

Leonardo had taken Mikey in his grip - or was it the other way around? In the last two years, Mikey had been Donnie’s little sunshine. Raph was only anger and gloom, and Master Splinter was preoccupied doing his own things. When Mikey was not working, he was in Don’s office, bothering him with his endless chat. Annoying as the noise was, it was still a distraction to avoid being sucked into the whirlpool of depression. Leo’s absence had been hard on them, and Don felt he had suffered tenfold compared to his brothers. Leonardo was the brother most like him. They were both calm and serious, and Don could have a real conversation with Leo. With Leonardo gone, Don was alone, having to shoulder leadership and the responsibility of his two more troublesome siblings. Leonardo’s arrival should have been a relief for him.

It had been at first. Until their first patrol, that very first night.

Donatello had noticed how much Leo had grown in a two year span in the first second he saw him. Twelve inches in two years, for a teen, was a lot but could be possible. Maybe the sun had an effect on mutant turtles that Don didn’t know about. It wasn’t a fact he could check in any text books, and besides, he wasn’t the one who had been allowed to walk in daylight. But it wasn’t only the leader’s size that had changed...

Leo had improved his physical abilities a lot, according to Don’s memory. Maybe he was wrong and Leo was already so skilled before leaving, Don hypothesized, or maybe he had gotten the opportunity to push his training further in a wider environment. Observing his brothers’ physical skills was not Donnie’s department, their health was. However, now Leo was jumping from one roof to another in a way medicine couldn’t explain.

At first, Donatello had been curious about the improvement, admiring the ease with which Leo could run, jump and leap.

Then when Mikey had bumped into them, pale and shivering, Don had been worried.

Something had happened in that alley, something Mikey didn’t want to tell. His little brother had bullshited him about what happened, Don was sure of it. If Mikey was lying, it must have something to do with Leonardo, since they were together that night.

“It was so dark, I didn’t see everything. But yeah, something touched me, and then, I felt dizzy and threw up in the alley,” Mikey had told him. “Leo heard me and told me they guys were gone, but he would check again to be sure, and he asked me to go away because I was feeling sick.”

Don had pressed further, asking more precise questions to get more accurate answers. Mikey had stuck to his vague story of ‘darkness’, ‘touched something’ and ‘felt sick’.

Maybe the story was true. What could the ‘something’ be, to have touched Mikey enough to mark his shell so deeply and make him feel sick right after?

“Didn’t Leo just say you had given them a warning? How could there be nobody in the alley anymore?” Don had asked, confused and a little impatient.

“I think I’ve been drugged!” Mikey had exclaimed, his eyes gleaming with relief at the invention of the lie he thought would save him from Donnie’s questions. “I don’t remember! Leo must maybe have made them go. Don’t you see how awesome he is now?”

Don didn’t let himself be sidetracked. Usually, Mikey was very easy to trip up in his own lies, but this time Mikey was firm on his position. Donnie was about to let it go and decide that Mikey’s incredible story must be true, when Mikey betrayed himself. It wasn’t enough for Don to know the truth, but enough to determine Mikey was definitely hiding something.

“Let’s go to the Dojo, now, before Leo gets mad at us!” he had pleaded and a new understanding hit Donnie’s hard.

Mikey always whined when it was time to train, and had never been concerned about Leo being angry. Leo angry was like an overworked mom, scolding and lecturing, but doing nothing worse than that. Mikey should not be worried about Leo’s anger.

All of this was upsetting for Donatello, who hated being kept in the dark. He had decided to talk with Leonardo, but the moment they had stepped into the kitchen, Mikey had dashed around Don and thrown himself at Leonardo, babbling loudly about how these scratches were nothing at all and about how Donatello had no idea what it was.

It had pissed the genius off. If Mikey had told Donnie the truth, maybe he could have figured it out. The sudden declaration looked like the goal of it was to tell Leo their ‘secret’ was safe. That pissed Donnie off even more. He had wished for Leo’s return to have someone to talk with on a deeper level. Mikey had been the next best thing, mostly talking and not listening, but now, it was like Mikey and Leo shared something Don was kept out of, and it was hurting him, Don noticed, seeing Mikey cuddling the eldest all day long. Almost like two lovers having a secret affair.

He had longed for Leo’s return, and now he felt even more alone.

Maybe he was overthinking the situation. Mikey had always been affectionate. Maybe Don was only jealous about not having a moment alone with the leader, so far. There were still some troubling facts. Mikey could be an attention whore and had missed Leo, but usually Mikey wanted to be the spoiled one and this behavior seemed the opposite. Mikey was making a big deal out of keeping Leo satisfied. Furthermore, Mikey was a crybaby about injuries and he could have easily used his claw marks to ask to skip training or whatever, faking pain, but Mikey never even mentioned the wounds.

If something had hurt Mikey, why they were not telling the family doctor? If was indeed true that Leo seemed ignorant of what had hurt Mikey, but maybe Leonardo was playing an act. His eldest brother had been gone so long, Don wasn’t able to read him like he had been able to before Leonardo left. Leo had asked about the scratches that first day, looking at Mikey’s shell with a thoughtful expression, but had been content with Mikey’s shitty explanation.

It had been four days now since Leo’s return. Donatello didn't get a single moment alone with Leonardo, Mikey had made it sure of it. They trained together, sat next one each other at meals and to watch a movie. In fact, Mikey was almost sitting on Leo’s lap while the movie played, like he wanted to shield Leo from the rest of their family.

The rest of the time, Leo was alone in his room, attempting to meditate. Attempting was the key word.

Since his return, regular cries of frustration came from Leo’s room or the Dojo. Reaching Nirvana seemed harder for the leader, even more toward the end of the afternoon when he seemed more cranky. Leonardo had begun to take naps during the day, arguing he was still feeling jet lagged. Donatello found that odd. Leo couldn’t be that jetlagged when the Time Zone between the Guatemala and New York didn’t have a huge difference.

Mikey slept away half the day too, when he wasn’t cooking. The day before, at lunch, Don even caught Mikey sleeping upright at the kitchen table, with the knife for slicing onions still in his hands. Indeed, Mikey had deep dark circles under the eyes, and yawned and cursed about how tired he was whenever Leo wasn’t nearby.

Mikey’s lack of energy was only one mystery among the others that Don had to solve since Raphael didn’t give a fuck, still too busy sleeping or sneaking out. To keep the peace, Raphael trained with Leo and Mikey before breakfast, then went to bed to sleep until 5:30 pm. He would get up and have dinner with them, then sometime during the evening, he would manage to sneak away. The first three times, Leo had been unusually outraged, like a mother finding her daughter sneaking home with smeared makeup and a hangover. The leader had wanted to leap in pursuit and capture the runaway. Somehow, Mikey always found the words to soothe him while managing to keep Donatello away, usually offering up a late sparring session, like it wasn’t a big red flag that Mikey wanted to train twice in a day.

  
When Leo wasn’t napping, sparring, or eating, the leader was pacing. Every night just before dinner, Leonardo paced in the living room while Mikey prepared to serve. It could had been a great opportunity for Don to approach the leader, but the genius must admit that he had been too shy for that. When he was pacing, Leo got such a fierce expression on his face that Donnie felt scared to talk to him.

The leader had eluded him for four days straight, but tonight, Don was done. He would get to the bottom of this.

His mind returned to that goal between calls, over and over. Don couldn’t have a real break or a moment alone before 5:30 pm. While Mikey cooked dinner, he would invite Leo to the lab. Leonardo might be the mighty leader, but he could not refuse a physical to be sure he didn't bring parasites home from Guatemala. Don didn’t need a disease in his family as the cherry on top of their problem sundae. Since it was for the safety of the family, Leo wouldn’t have a choice, and Mikey wouldn’t have a reason to be there with them.

Donnie wrote it down each concern or question that came to mind as he worked, wanting to be ready for the “checkup”. Leo was the most likely of his brothers to carry a secret to his grave, and the fact that Don had failed to trick Mikey into revealing some clue, usually an easy task, was worrying him.

The last client kept Don on the phone until 5:40. He rubbed his forehead, trying to contain the nervous headache that had grown exponentially with each minute that fate proved he couldn’t even plan the schedule for the evening. Now that his shift was over, Donnie could meet his real challenge.

He left his office and a pleasant odor of cooked meat came to his nostrils. A bright side from Leo’s return was how inspired Mikey seemed in the kitchen. Each meal was worthy of a banquet, with two choices of meat at each meal, an unusual extravagance. Even Raphael honored them with his presence at dinner every night, his quiet enjoyment the loudest praise he could offer. The hothead had always been a meat lover so it wasn’t that surprising. But Leo was enjoying the feasts too, when years ago he had almost weighed his portions at dinner, and never ate red meat.

Could someone change that much in two years?

Led onward by the scent, Don stepped in the kitchen, seeing Mikey fussing over his pots as he had been doing since Leo’s return.

“Hey, Don! What’s up?” Mikey greeted him, with a tense grin.”I hope you are hungry, dude. I think I outdid myself!”

Donatello scowled at him, glaring at the amount of food piled onto the table.

“Nothing too fancy for the returning leader,” he replied icily. ”I hope he will enjoy it while it lasts. My paycheck won’t buy a feast every meal, and I’m sure as hell not working overtime to let you indulge in this gourmet kick to impress Leonardo.”

“What does Leo have to do with it?” Mikey said, not realizing how stiff he looked all of sudden.”He isn’t the only one eating, or finding the food delicious, is he?”

“If you want to know, I’m sick of all this meat! And now that you keep your lazy butt at home, I don’t think you should have a say on the grocery list anymore.”

Don was aware that parting shot was petty, but he didn’t had expected how devastated Mikey would be by his answer. The big blue eyes went wide, and his bottom lip trembled.

“Please, Donnie…”

“What is the matter?” Leo asked, stalking into the kitchen. Don braced himself.

“I was telling Mikey I’m sick and tired of roast beef, meatloaf, tenderloins and steak. All this red meat is a health hazard!” he said, gesturing awkwardly, like a shaken marionette. “Speaking of which, you still have to pass your physical. I won’t postpone it again. You’re not allowed to make us sick because you caught something in the jungle! I want your ass in my lab right after dinner!”

Leonardo’s face didn’t even flicker at this vulgarity. Mikey paled and Don couldn’t hide a sneer. Was Mikey so jealous that Donnie would spend some alone time with their eldest brother?

“No,” Leo replied, but before Donnie could argue back, Leo developed his idea. “I will have the physical, but after patrol,” he stated in a firm tone, making Don swallow any protest. ”Indeed, Mikey feeds us too much, and we get nothing done being stuffy and heavy and heading to bed instead of doing our duty. I need to burn off energy, and this Nightwatcher needs to know New York is ours to protect.”

Donatello had nothing to counter with, but while he considered a grumpy voice was heard.

“New York is the most crowded city in the damn country! Why the fuck there can’t there be a place for the Night Watcher and us too?” Raph snarled, taking a beer from the fridge. Don restrained himself from jumping into the argument. It been a while since he had figured out Raph was the Nightwatcher, and he was now making it more obvious than ever. “There are enough damn criminals in the city for him and a hero jungle boy.”

Leonardo turned his attention on Raphael, narrowing his eyes.

“We haven’t made a full comeback yet, but let me reassure you, dear brother,” the leader rasped, in a deep, husky voice that Don had never heard before, “that soon, very soon, there won’t be enough criminals left to share.”

The statement was cryptic. Mikey nervously interrupted them as Don tried to make sense of the ...promise? Threat?

“Can we eat while it’s still warm?”

“I’m not hungry,” Leo said dismissively, before rolling his head to stretch his muscles. ”Not for this kind of meal. Let’s get patrolling.”

Don almost see Leo’s skin crawling with the desire to leave. His jaws were tense and his body stiff like an animal ready to bolt. But it was barely 6:00 pm, and even if it was dark outside, it was far too early for patrolling. The street would be still crowded on a Thursday, even if it was starting to be chilly outside after sunset. Before, they had never patrolled before 10:30. That Leo would even consider it was crazy.

“Leo, it’s still too early for going topside!” Donnie countered. ”We have enough time to eat, and then you can have your exam in my lab before we leave.”

“I’m sure as fuck not patrolling on an empty stomach!” Raph grunted. “The Nightwatcher don’t go out this early either, so get off your high horse and wait until the regular joes go to bed. If you feel so restless, go fucking meditate! Never thought I’d want you sniffing incense, but maybe every bitch needs scented candles to relax. Is that it, Fearless? You missed your bubble baths in the jungle?”

At that moment, a memory struck Donnie of the last time his two brothers fought before Leo left for South America. They had stood in almost the same way, eye to eye, but Raphael’s amber had almost glowed next to Leonardo’s deep brown eyes. Now, as they stood glaring at each other, the color of their irises were almost the same.

A sudden irrational thought came to Donnie that this turtle wasn’t his brother Leo, but he dismissed the idea. It was foolish. Leo was essentially the same in many aspects, and remembered the lair and his family, and was obviously trained just the same way.

Don was becoming paranoid. He knew why he was feeling this way.

He was jealous of Leo’s attention for Mikey.

Raph and Leo were still mad dogging in each other’s faces, each amber stare burning hotter than the other. In the past, Leo would eventually let Raphael have his way for the sake of peace in their home, but this time Leonardo was determined to make Raph back down and stared at him without flinching.

Splinter’s clock struck 6, and at the interruption Leo licked his lips in such a sensual way that Raph blushed, and Donnie felt a warmth creep into his belly

“Stay inside, dear brother, and eat,” the leader suggested in a velvety voice, like a big cat purring. “Who knows who could be outside wanting you as his next meal? I will survey the city and make sure the enemy doesn't step into our territory.”

Raph frowned, confused and indignant.

“I didn’t fucking ask to stay on the bench!”

“You didn’t ask, no,I decided for you,” Leo spat, with a dark, threatening expression. ”With this Nightwatcher I don’t know about, the city isn’t safe, and I prefer you here.”

Raph burst into yelling and curses, but the raging shouts didn't seem to bother Leo any more than the buzzing of a mosquito.

“Leo, please, eat something and wait a little,”Mikey whined, trying to grab onto his brother’s bicep, but Leo broke the simple grapple as he walked toward the exit. Donnie blocked him, despite his instincts screaming at him to shrink away.

“Are you crazy? We know you are stealthy, but at this time of night, it’s madness to leave the lair!” the genius protested sharply.”Someone could see you! Next thing you know, the NYPD will be chasing you with guns.”

Where was Master Splinter when they needed him? Since Leo’s return, they barely saw him except at meals. Don didn’t get to see him at all, except at breakfast or when he was grabbing a quick lunch. The rest of the time he was in his room, meditating and sleeping. Perhaps it was normal, Master Splinter was getting older with each passing year.

Only Master Splinter could order Leonardo to stand down. Donatello had been leader when Leo was away, but the truth was he didn’t have what it takes. Whatever was what it took, it was streaming off of Leonardo right now in hot waves, and Don was torn by the urge to freeze or flee.

The irises of molten gold flowed to the side, pouring into him like Leo was diving into Donatello’s soul.

“You are standing in my path, Donatello,” he said huskily. Leo took Don’s chin in his hand, to lift the genius’s eyes up to his own. The hold was soft but firm, and Donnie remembered reading about ‘an iron fist in a velvet glove’. ”Don’t worry. Nobody can hurt me, and I will join you in the lab after my run. I promise.”

All words left Don’s mind and, nodding, he stepped aside to let the leader pass.

“I’ll follow him,” Raph muttered after Leo had stormed off. “Did you hear that cocky son of a bitch?” he asked bitterly, mimicking Leo’s voice.”’Nobody can hurt me!’” Well, I for one could kick his self-important ass!”

He hadn’t only stepped aside because Leo played his leader card. Don had been scared of his brother, genuinely scared, without Leo doing anything to be afraid of. Leo didn’t yell, didn’t threaten, didn’t attack. Leo hadn’t even been mad, and had promised to come home and have the physical exam Don had asked him to do. What he had been so scared of?

Mikey didn’t seem any better, still holding back Raphael, coaxing him to stay and eat dinner.

“Leo’s been alone for two years, bro. He needs his space,” Mikey explained.

Raph turned his anger on the youngest.

“YOU tell ME that when you’re the one always on his shell? It’s like you fucked up with the superglue again, Mikey!” Raphael protested and Don was actually surprised the hot head had noticed.

“Well, what can I say? I missed Leo,” Mikey replied, but something in his voice sounded wrong. “After two years with you barely at home and Don working all the time...”

“News Flash! We all missed him!” Raphael barked. “Well now he’s home, and he’s still just as goddamn far away! You make damn sure he can’t get close to anybody else by cuddling him all the time. I know you’re an attention whore, but this is sickening!” he growled. “What is going on between you two, huh?”

For once, Don blessed Raphael’s temper, making him directly confront his opponent. Donnie hadn’t asked Mikey outright because he didn’t want to sound jealous, but Raphael obviously didn’t care, even admitting he had missed the leader.

“Nothing’s going wrong between us. I didn’t mean to upset everybody,” Mikey said miserably.

The youngest opened his mouth to continue, and Don gave his full attention - but Mikey only let out a sigh and looked down to the floor.

“Leave Leo alone, please. It's chilly outside. We are safe down here,” he finally said.

Don frowned at the way Mikey was begging Raph to stay. Michelangelo had never been fond of patrol. Back in the day, he always whined and bargained and pleaded, most often when there was a good show at the television, but this insistence was different.

“I’m sure as fuck not sitting on my ass while Leo has all the fun!” Raph snapped. “Besides, if he runs into trouble, he’ll need backup.”

Mikey turned his pleading baby-blue eyes toward Donnie, clearly hoping Don would say something to stop Raphael from leaving.

“You can be a little bitch your whole life if you want, Mike, but I won’t,” the hot head roared. “So stay out of my way!”

Mikey’s face twisted in anger at the insult.

“I’m not being a bitch, you absolute fuck!” he hissed, his eyes flashing furiously. Don noticed how Mikey was raising his chin boldy.

“Whatever,” Raph rasped.”You can both kiss Leo’s prick ass! I’m outta here.”

Don knew better than to argue back and meddle in this. When Raphael had something on his mind, nothing could be done about it. Though he had stepped into Leo’s way, Don only watched Raph take two mouthfuls of meat loaf and snag a slice of bread before charging out the door.

After such a heavy dinner, not falling asleep was hard. Mikey was so moody that Don didn’t want to waste his brother’s meal, and had eaten too much. How Leo could eat three plates every night at dinner was beyond him.

Mikey had refused Don’s offer to help him with the dishes, claiming he had a headache and a needed to be alone. Donnie hadn’t been fooled a bit. Mikey didn’t want to be questioned

Don had been left alone, and so had cleaned up his lab to stay awake and keep himself busy. There was a lot to do, and it would keep him from worrying too much about his missing brothers. The infirmary corner was a nest of dust.

Since he had taken the Tech Support job, Donnie had less time to work on inventions and machines. Fewer patrols also meant his brothers were less often wounded. Only Raphael sometimes came home with a deep cut that needed stitches. Donnie didn’t get to use the infirmary that much anymore.

He didn’t have a lot of equipment. Don was an engineer, not a doctor. He had made sure he could do x-rays, blood tests, and give first aid. He even had a cardiac defibrillator in case of emergency, that he’d still never had to use, thankfully.

He had also a filing cabinet. Don sat down and pulled open the first drawer. He had been cleaning for four hours straight, and he needed to rest. Since they were ten years old, Don had kept track of his brothers’ growth and health, measuring and weighing them every four months. When his equipment had improved, he had begun to take their pulse, blood pressure, and a blood sample.

He opened Leo’s files, rereading the notes he had taken thirty months ago.

Donatello remembered how sad the day Leo left had been. Mikey had sneaked into the lab to sob on Don’s shoulder, and Raph had run away from the lair, probably to his his own tears. The only thing Don could think about was “why?” Why was Splinter sending Leo away? Leo had always been an obedient and dedicated son. Of all of them, he didn’t need extra training - and how could someone become a better leader alone? This exile could only be punishment, but for what?

If Splinter had thought Leo would be even more compliant after his return, he had been mistaken. In fact, Don didn’t see them together except at the breakfast table. Master Splinter had even stopped entering in the Dojo, watching from the door like he feared to step in, letting Leonardo supervise the training altogether.

That was odd, but maybe Master Splinter respected Leonardo’s judgement for their training? Their Sensei had probably noticed how Leo had improved and maybe hoped his other sons would improve as well. Maybe this was the goal all along, to create a situation where Leo could replace him entirely?

Tired, Don looked at the clock. It was past midnight. Leo had been out now for six hours, and Raph had too. Did they return without him being aware of it? Leo had promised to join him in his lab, and the leader always kept his word.

He pulled off his eyeglasses and massaged his aching eyes with a sigh. Don had heard Mikey walking many times, going from the lab door to his bedroom, back and forth, like he was anxious. Maybe he should go out so they could await the return of their brothers together.

Donatello stood up to join Mikey when he saw him.

Leonardo was standing in the door, his eyes gleaming in a peculiar way that gave Don the chills. How Leo had managed to sneak in so silently?

“Oh, you’re here? Well, it’s about time,” Don said, his voice hoarse with an unusual anguish. “Mikey and I were dying of worry. Is Raphael with you?”

Leo took a step closer, and Donnie noticed how Leo seemed to radiate confidence and strength. Whatever he had done in the jungle had done him some good. Seeing them all together, nobody could mistake that Leo was their leader.

“I didn’t see Raphael. I came here for you,” Leo said in a throaty voice, and those words spoken in that tone went straight to Donatello's groin.

“Yes...um..well, it’s late, so I don't mind if you want to postpone this physical exam,” Don stammered, chastising himself for the reaction that Leo would surely take advantage of. Why he was giving Leo an out for the checkup?

“I won’t reschedule. I need this physical.”

The reply was odd, and Donnie wondered if Leo was feeling sick. Maybe that was the reason he slept so much during the day. After having run so long in the cold fall air, when he was used to tropical temperatures, Leo might feel like he had a cold.

“Lie down on the cot, I will take your temperature,” Don said, turning to pull out the little bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Hot,” Leo replied, settling back onto his shell. Concerned, Donnie touched Leo’s forehead. It was as hot as if he had touched a furnace.

“Leo, you’re burning up!” Don exclaimed, deeply worried, shoving the thermometer in Leo’s mouth. Devoured by anxiety, he watched the mercury rise until it stopped at 107° while Leo stared back at him with hooded eyes.

“Oh, my God, Leo! You are really sick! Are you in pain? Where does it hurt?” Don fussed in a panic.

Leo stopped him, taking his wrist in an iron grip.

“Here,” he said, pulling Don’s hand and his attention lower. Donatello hadn’t noticed it yet, but Leo had dropped down, his erect cock pulsing with life, each vein well drawn. A circle on moisture was visible on the thin paper covering the cot. Don knew they were self-lubricating, from private experiments on himself, but it was only when they wanted to mate. An erection might be a sign of inflammation or extreme emotion or simple morning hydraulics, but not that lubrication.

“Heal me...” Leo whispered in a lustful voice, pulling Donatello’s hand in a wide, slow circle, brushing over his plastron and thighs. “Relieve me of my pain, my sweet Donnie. I need you inside me so badly. I’m aching.”

Somewhere, deep inside of him, Donatello hid a shameful secret: sometimes he woke up panting and sticky from a dream about his brother. He had always felt like trash in the morning, trying to rationalize away the erotic visions. Never he had imagined that one day it would happen in real life, that Leonardo might offer himself so directly.

“Ah..uh..” was all Donatello could say.

“So smart, and so lost for words,” Leo mocked seductively. “Don’t use your brain. Let the animal inside guide you. Feel how wet I am for you.”

Still frozen in shock, Don felt his hand pressed against the slick softness of Leo’s entrance. His fingers, rough from years of electrical and mechanical work, slid against each other as smoothly as tongues in the slippery heat. The sensation jolted up his arm like an electrical shock kicking his brain. This was real.

“I know you want me...I know you want this...I want you as well.”

The wanton words were spoken in a low pitch, and Don’s blood pressure raised.

“Give me everything you’ve got. Your intelligence, your loyalty. Use it to make me cum. You’ve been restraining your desire for me for so long. Unleash all of it.”

Too dazed to speak, Don grabbed Leo by the hips, pulling him to the edge of the cot. It was true. He wanted this. Leo saw through him like he was made of glass.

“Fuck me and don’t hold back,” Leonardo commanded, and Don didn’t think about it anymore. Leo was the leader and he had been well trained to obey. This was an order he didn’t mind following, anyway.

His cock glided into Leo’s body, sinking into a delicious heat. Don made a cautious attempt to thrust.

“God! You feel amazing!” Donnie moaned

Leo laughed, his eyes shining with amusement as if Donatello had made a clever joke, not seeming to feel any pain despite Don’s girth spreading him open.

“Focus! Concentrate all your faculties on me!” Leo demanded, and Don thrusted like a machine, encouraged by words he might have heard in the dojo spoken so pornographically. It was uncharacteristic coming from the mouth of his usually formal and proper eldest brother. Maybe Leo was crazy because of the fever? Maybe Don should stop plowing into him and treat him for the flu or whatever he had… or he could just give Leo what he wanted, a deep, raw, animalistic fuck. Because who knew when Don would get an opportunity like this again?

He couldn’t cum yet, not with Leo staring at him with those burning bedroom eyes, begging him to continue. Don remembered dreams of slow caresses in the dark, sex like settling into place, like coming home, and the contrast to this fiery reality made him feel dizzy and weak. If he didn’t stop, he would have to use his defibrillator on himself. Don’s chest was burning as he gasped for breath, but his hips snapped forward without slowing, like he was on automatic pilot. Leo’s body squeezed his cock so tightly, Don couldn’t tell if it was painful or overwhelmingly good. His perspective was blurred. In any case, even pain couldn’t stop him. His body was compelled to thrust deeper and deeper into Leonardo. His senses melted together, the experiences merging, Leo’s lustful moans and his own heart pounding furiously from effort becoming one sound. The smell of sex hung in the air like smoke, making him lightheaded, and Leo’s core burned his cock like a pool of molten metal. At this point, Don wasn’t even sure if his eyesight was still good, misted over with lust. His gaze swung back and forth between his own cock plunging into Leo ruthlessly, and Leo’s hypnotic bronze stare, not sure which was more erotic. He decided to look at the leader’s face, finally. Leo’s eyes gleamed with a golden light in the darkness, like two moons, and Don was as fascinated as a moth was for a flame. At that moment, he couldn’t remember his own name, losing the battle against the climax which was making his toes curl.

His vision went white as he fell over the edge, and Don screamed - maybe it was only in his mind. He collapsed onto the leader, drained. All his limbs were numb, and his chest was still throbbing. Gasping, he thought about how glad he was that his lab was soundproofed, for surely even his breathing was as loud as a shout right now.

“I almost had a near-death experience.”

Was sex always like this? Don couldn’t believe it. This was reaching a metaphysical level. He didn’t dare ask, and anyway, he was too tired for questions.

“Why? Because you looked a God straight in the eyes?” Leo asked thoughtfully and Don rolled his eyes at the bragging. Leo could be an arrogant son of a bitch, just like Raph said, but Don couldn’t deny having tasted some kind of paradise. Or agony.

“No,” Don deadpanned in a low, languid voice. “Just risked a heart attack by having crazy sex after so much food.”

Leo laughed breathlessly.

“That’s what you get for skipping training for twenty-six months. Look at you! You are already drained of energy after barely one hour! It’s such a shame, but I care too much for my beloved brother to harm him. You must join us in the Dojo, tomorrow morning,” Leo said, disengaging himself.

Don nodded, too exhausted to even open his eyes. How could Leo call that astonishing trial ‘barely one hour’ with a straight face? It couldn’t have been a walk in the park for him either.

He felt Leo brush a finger idly across his shell. The scratchy sound made him shiver. Probably he was still oversensitive in the afterglow, but that gentle dragging touch was borderline painful.

“You too, you are mine. The blessed ones who see a God face don’t belong to themselves, anymore,” Leo whispered and Don nodded again, now sleepy, and not sure if he was already dreaming. “Rest and get some strength back to serve me better next time.”

In the morning, Don woke up on his plastron, spread-eagled on the cot. It took a moment to put his memories together about how he had could have fallen asleep there. When he remembered, Don touched his sticky plastron and the flimsy paper, torn from being soaked and the wild movements they had made.

He had sex with Leo! After a moment of bliss, his rational brain took over. How he could be happy to have sex with his own brother? And what about having sex when Leo was probably delusional from a fever? What he could say to Leonardo to explain his behavior? The leader was probably ashamed, and wouldn’t want anything to do with Donatello, anymore.

How he would face him this morning? He had promised Leo to come to train, hadn’t he? Don wasn’t working today, but that wasn’t the issue. Leo would probably be in pain today from their rough lovemaking, and every time Leo would cringe, Don would feel a stab of guilt.

After washing himself hastily, Don went to the kitchen for his morning coffee. His heart raced, but knowing he couldn’t stay hidden in his lab like an irresponsible child. The sooner he faced Leonardo, the sooner this anxiety and questioning would be over.

In the kitchen, he froze, looking at Leo who was already sitting at the table, obviously fine. He even looked fresh like a daisy. Don wasn’t ready to face him, first thing in the morning, before coffee.

“Good morning, Donatello. I’m sorry, we’re out of milk. Remind me to tell Mikey to add it to the list when he wakes up.”

Don said nothing, his eyes wide at Leo’s effortlessly casual tone.

“So, you have finally a day off? Will you train with us?” the leader asked with an engaging smile.

Don nodded slowly, gulping a ‘yes’.

“I’m glad to see you take your training seriously, Don. If you slack off, it wouldn’t be good for your heart, especially with all the coffee you drink. I just nag you because I care about you, you know?” Leo explained seriously.

Don mechanically set up the coffee to brew, heart pounding, waiting for Leo to say something else. They were alone. It was a perfect time for Leo to add something about Don needed to train to build endurance in bed without dying, but Leo was busy sipping his tea, humming a song.

“Since breakfast isn’t ready yet, I will try to mediate, See you later, Don!” he exclaimed after three minutes of silence - peaceful for Leo, while Don only stared blankly at the coffee machine.

Leo left the kitchen and a dumbfounded Donatello. Had last night been a dream?

 


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey opened his eyes, woken by the loud ring of his alarm. It was 6:45 am and he had to wake up. At that moment, he hated to be the one in charge of the meals. If he wasn’t, he could sleep still a little more. But Leonardo was a turtle of habit and the breakfast must be served at 7:15, so that by 8 o'clock the digestive process had started enough not to disturb morning practice.

With a sigh, he sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes.

Of course, he wasn’t forced to do pancakes, waffles, or bacon. His brothers could eat mere cereal, toast or oatmeal every now or then. After all, Don, the cheap ass, had complained that they were eating too much lately, and Leo had sided with him. In the end, his last dinner had been wasted. Well, the leftovers were in Tupperware in the fridge, so he could take it easy at least for lunch and dinner today.

But even if he didn’t prepare breakfast, Mikey couldn’t escape being present at the kitchen table in thirty minutes and, before that, he needed to shower to erase the traces of his last night’s activities.

He looked down at his plastron.

Mikey was a healthy teenager. In the last three years, he had always awoken with a morning woody. But in the last few days, Mikey was too spent to even think about sex.

Leo had come to join him last night in the living room after his check-up and they had ended up in Leo’s bedroom, later than usual but Leonardo was pumped up with the idea of ‘mating’ again. Mikey had been relieved to see no blood or wound on the leader. All the time that Leo and Raph had been gone the day before, Mikey had been too stressed out by the idea of his two siblings clashing topside.

Mikey hadn’t forgotten the scene he had seen in the alley, with Leo stepping into the light, drenched in blood, his golden eyes gleaming dangerously. Leo had told him to run like he was afraid of not being able to restrain his ferocity with his own brother and that scared the shit out of Mikey.

But after that, Leo had come to see him, lust pouring off of him, pleading with Mikey to make him cum over and over again. The next day, Mikey had been very conflicted about how to interact with Leonardo. A part of the youngest was afraid of him and another part felt like he was under a spell.

Having sex with someone was an experience Mikey hadn’t thought he would achieve in his lifetime, and sharing such an intimate moment with him meant Mikey was drawn to Leonardo naturally every day after.

Mikey had liked his night a lot and wondered if it would happen again. Of course, Leonardo had been wild and Mikey would have taken a little more rest between rounds. Damn, he had sleep barely two hours during his night. But besides that, it had been thrilling. He even looked forward to doing it again.

Anxiously, he had studied his eldest brother behavior the next morning.

Mikey had been worried when Leo had acted as though nothing had happened. It was true, however, that Donatello was there. When Donnie had noticed the claws mark, he had been even more confused. Mikey had no idea how Leo could have made those. He only knew that his eldest brother was the only possible culprit and, also, that Donnie must not find out.

Because considering how Leo played innocent, it was obvious he didn’t want his family aware of them having sex. If their family found out by themselves or by Mikey giving it away, Leo could maybe turn angry and the leader was now so strange that Mikey didn’t want Leo angry one bit.

As well as calming Leo down, to show him that their secret was safe, after having resisted Donnie’s questions, Mikey had coaxed Leo all day, doing all he could to make the leader content. Besides, after having got so much pleasure, Mikey had to show him he was grateful that Leo had chosen him as his lover and not Don or Raph.

Mikey had even gone out of his way to the point of faking eagerness to train. Faking was maybe an exaggerated term. Mikey really had wanted some alone time with Leo, in the hope he brother would give away something, showing Mikey and he shared something special. But that hadn’t been the case at all.

First, Raph had joined the practice the moment they entered the Dojo, muttering that he was there of his own free will and not at all because Leo had decided it. His hot-headed brother had drawn Leo’s attention.

The leader had never liked having his authority discussed. On this point, he doubted Leonardo had changed. Mikey had feared their argument would escalate into a fight, but Leo had chosen to ignore Raph’s taunt, but maybe it was because Master Splinter had poked his head in the door.

The whole morning practice, Leonardo had been calm and collected, like he had not slaughtered some criminals and begged to be fucked by his little brother just some hours ago. He had corrected Mikey stance, with some tight-ass remark, nothing in his face revealing he could act like an absolute slut when his bedroom door was closed. But it wasn’t the most troubling thing.

Michelangelo didn’t know a lot about sex, that was true. But he was sure as hell that after such a rough and passionate night, Leo must have sore hips and be as tired as Mikey was. But Leo ran through the practice without a flinch, each of his moves as smooth as he was before his trip. Mikey’s pride had suffered a little to see his brother less tired out than himself. Maybe Leo was putting on a front to impress Master Splinter, who was observing the practice?

After that hellish training, he had followed Leo almost all day, wanting some time alone to actually talk and to know what the fuck was going on, but Leo didn’t give in. He let Mikey bounce around him like it was natural for forty-five minutes or so, and when he felt tired of it, he declared that he wanted to be left alone to meditate and Michelangelo had no choice but to comply.

He was left alone with Donnie working and Raph sleeping, or whatever the hothead did in his bedroom, with his worries and questions. Even if he was trying to bury it under the erotic memory that followed, as he kept replaying how lustful and seductive and horny Leo had been, he still got some scattered gory images in a corner of his mind.

What happened to those bodies after? What had Leo done after asking Mikey to run away?   
Maybe the answer was on the news, he told himself, turning on the television. But there was no a word about some decapitated bodies founded and Mikey was even more confused.

How had Leo got rid of them? A bunch of guys couldn’t just disappear in a blood-splattered alley without someone noticing it.

Cooking had been only a way to cope with the stress that was eating at Mikey, but seeing how Leo had enjoyed it, devouring his plate, twice, like he had not eaten for a while, had filled Mikey with relief.

Tonight, his stomach heavy with all the meat he had eaten, Leo had not called for a patrol and Mikey had been thankful. The leader had spent the evening comfortably spread on the couch, almost purring from contentment and so, the gory image had faded away. All of their family members were reunited for a movie night and it was like Leo had never left. Mikey had almost thought all of this had been only a wet dream.

At one moment, toward 9:45 pm, Raph had gone for a ‘bathroom break and a soda refill’. Mikey was sure Raph would sneak out, but he had chosen to shut up.

It had taken twenty minutes for Leo to notice his brother in red was missing and he had been mad. His whole body was twitching and he had wanted to go after Raphael. Don and he had had a hard time convincing Leo it wasn’t necessary. Raph wasn’t in danger and chasing down Raphael would only push the hothead away. Raph was used to have some freedom and Leo must cut him some slack. Don had suggested he would call Raphael and talk to him, hoping to calm Leo down, and had gone away to make the ‘call’ Mikey was sure Donnie wouldn’t do.

A tremor had run through Leo’s body.

“Raphael must know who is his master! He is only a bristling cub needing to be tamed,” he had spat in a threatening voice.

Mikey had been scared. Leo's eyes were flashing like in the alley and his nostril was flaring. Leo was about to bolt and it wouldn’t be pretty to be at the receiving end of his anger. Besides, Leo was calling himself ‘master’ while Master Splinter was still there. The brothers knew Leonardo was the clan heir, but their Sensei was still alive with nothing to suppose he was ready to allow his succession while he was still in this world.

“Raph is a jerk! I so wish to be able to kick his ass like you can do, Leo. How about you show me some of the tricks you learned in the jungle. You have got some amazing new skills there, bro! What about a little sparring session before heading to bed?”

Sparring wasn’t Mikey favorite thing to do, even less with the leader so riled up, but keeping Leo inside where they were safe and warm was his main concern.

Fortunately, flattery had its effect and Leo agreed to head for the Dojo, where Mikey was ready to get his shell kicked big time.

Indeed, Leonardo was such in a fighting spirit that Mikey felt like he really had to defend his life. The leader wasn’t using the same techniques he had used that morning at practice. Their father never taught them to be so ferocious and even Raph had never been so aggressive while leaping at his opponent. Leo was as quick as lightning and Mikey had to put all his effort and focus into fighting back.

There was a moment where he tried to jump to dodge Leo’s vicious attack, but Mikey wasn’t enough fast and Leo’s katana hilt rammed into his kidney with such force that Mikey was shoved almost ten feet away.

Curled up in pain, he watched through his tears as Leonardo advanced toward him with the most merciless expression Mikey had ever seen. This look of Leonardo’s was one he could give to the Shredder, but not to his little brother. Leo’s amber eyes were as sharp and shiny as Leo’s sword edge and Mikey saw Leo about to strike a finishing blow, probably the same one he had to the rapist in that alley.

Frozen by the fear, Mikey had closed his eyes, curling up even more, showing only his shell.

But Leo had fallen to the ground, holding his head.

“Run away, Mikey. I can’t hold it,” Leo had said in a weird, weak voice, not looking at him. “Lock me in the Dojo and wait for me to call you for mating.”

Mikey hadn’t waited to be told twice. He had run away and had locked the door behind him, sitting against it. What had just happened, he wondered, his heart racing. Had Leo been just about to end him?

He stayed there, like a shield between the Dojo door and the lair, his teeth chattering, hearing his brother tossing around objects and growling in an animalistic way. Mikey had been afraid, very afraid, that Master Splinter or Donnie would wake up and ask what was happening. But thankfully Master Splinter’s room was the farthest from the Dojo and Donnie’s lab was soundproofed.

It took Mikey awhile to realize his brother had said he wanted to have sex again. In fact, he stopped shivering in fear only when he heard the churring sound coming from the inside of the Dojo. The call got to Mikey’s groin in one shot. Even if a part of his mind still remembered Leo acting like a wild beast, another part made him answer the call, with a churr of his own.

“Mikey, my sweet Mikey, open the door, now. My body aches with how much I need you.”

Mikey had opened the door and fucked Leo on the Dojo mat almost until sunrise.

Since this day, three days ago, all days were the same.

Leo would grow agitated just before dinner, pacing, around the same time Master Splinter would retreat in his room. After having eaten as much as Mikey, Raph, and Don put together, Leo would have a lull in energy and sleepy like a greedy cat. Toward the end of the movie, Raph would sneak away, Leo would get mad and Mikey would offer to spar as a distraction.

The second day, the sparing didn’t last as long. Mikey tripped and was lying on the ground, on his plastron, his brother above him with that deadly gleam in the eyes when he demanded Mikey get away and lock the door, before he would enter heat and beg Mikey to pound him.

The day before, after having run away from Leo’s strikes for maybe five minutes, he had tried to put himself in a submissive position, to see what would happen. He stayed in a three-finger bow, like when he was in front of Master Splinter and waited for the leader’s reaction.

Indeed, Leo’s aggressiveness had fallen in front of the submissive display and Mikey was relieved.

Leo could be weird and dangerous as fuck, but Mikey had found two ways of appeasing him, meat and the submission position. After he had only had to fuck Leo’s brains out and he had survived another day. Now that he better understood Leo’s pattern, Mikey could call himself lucky. He wasn’t forced to work anymore, Leo having vetoed it, and so could cook all day and have sex all night.

He could have used some sleep but Leo was such a nympho that it seemed impossible to do at night. His only way was to take naps here and there, when Leo was attempting to mediate.

All this secrecy was also thrilling and Mikey couldn’t help but feel proud. Leo could be stuck-up during the day, but Mikey was making him moan and beg wantonly each night.

But Mikey still felt nervous when his brothers were there, unsure of what Leo’s reaction would be if Raph or Don found out about Leo’s odd behavior, and mostly that they had had sex.

Donnie had asked Leo to pass a physical and Mikey had been worried. Donnie was clever, too much for his own good. What if he found out and Leo grew mad at him? Donnie didn’t know the buttons to push to calm Leo down. It could end pretty badly.

Moreover, Leo had decided to go for a run alone and Mikey had trembled even more. There was no doubt in his mind that Leo’s ‘run’ would end in a massacre. What if Raph found Leo covered in blood, among removed heads? What if Leo turned his anger on Raph? Pigs would fly before Raph would bow respectfully to the leader so he had little chance of escaping alive.

All evening Mikey had been tempted to confess to Donatello. But if he did, would it be the betrayal Leo had warned him about many times?

Leo wasn’t talkative, either during or after the sex. Except moaning a lot and encouraged him to go ‘deeper, harder, faster’, Leo wouldn’t say a thing to him. But each time, he would pet his shell and remind Mikey to never dare to betray him. Michelangelo wasn’t complaining about the possessiveness. It was the moment where Leo was the most tender and explicit about how much he cared for his younger brother, when his need was sated, since Leo didn’t treat him any differently than before, or to how he treated their other siblings, during the day.

Mikey was the only one able to see this face of Leonardo and he felt special.

Mikey had said nothing to Donatello but had tried to stay alert until Leo’s return, waiting on the couch, while Don was cleaning his lab. In fact, he had fallen asleep and had been woken up by Leo toward 2:00 am.

“What a good boy you are, Mikey, ready to serve when I need it.”

They had entered in Leo’s room and after two climaxes had been ripped from him, Leo had dismissed Mikey.

The leader had been slightly less demanding than usual and Mikey wondered why. Anyway, it was a blessing. If Mikey continued to have sex for four or five hours a night any longer, he would die before the legal age for drinking.

In a better mood, he snuck out of his room to take a long, warm shower before heading to the kitchen. The first thing he saw at the entrance door made his heart miss a beat.

Donatello’s shell had a long, one-inch-deep gouge claw mark, not exactly the same as he had had on his own shell but probably made by the same person. Donnie hadn’t had it the day before and after giving a medical check-up to their eldest brother he got that?

Mikey had checked each morning if he had other marks, but there was no change. He had thought that maybe Leo wasn’t responsible for it, but now, it was obvious. Leo was the one scratching them while chasing an orgasm. It’s mean Don was as well Leo’s lover when he had done nothing at all to understand the leader.

Mikey felt cheated. He wasn’t special anymore.

“What’s up, doc?” he sneered. “So, how was your little check-up with our leader?”

Startled, Don looked at him, his bright hazelnut eyes wide.

“He was running a fever. I gave him something to cool him down,” the genius replied.

Something in Don’s demeanor was defensive, Mikey noted, and with the large dark circles under his eyes, Donnie seemed to have already enough to deal without Mikey’s petty jealousy. Anyway, Leo had come to join him after his check-up so maybe nothing had happened between them. Leo could be eager for sex, but he couldn’t that much a hoe, to do two of his bros in a row, right?

“So, everything is normal with him?”

Don took more time than Mikey liked to answer.

“Yes. He was pretty feverish last night but I saw him this morning and he seemed fine.”

‘Seemed’ wasn’t a word Donatello used often, not accurate enough to be in the genius' vocabulary. Also, just believing his eyes and not a thermometer was odd. But Mikey had too many things to hide to question Donatello. At this game, with such a clever brother, he could only lose.

“Well, that's a relief, I guess,” Mikey said, pulling a package of bacon out of the fridge, but he regretted his words when Don, despite his exhausted expression, snapped back to him.

“Why? Do you have reason to be worried about Leonardo?”

It was a very good question. Donatello looked at him with sharp eyes, studying him, and Michelangelo wondered how he could answer. He had fallen into his own trap. Mikey was saved by the leader himself who stepped in the kitchen with an annoyed expression.

“I can’t meditate with all that noise!” he complained. “What about me?”

Don and Mikey shared a nervous glance.

“Are you feeling well, Leo? Last night, you seemed sick when you returned from your run,” Donatello said, each word heavy with intent. But whether there was a secret meaning or not, at his words, Leo shrugged.

“I don’t remember, I was so tired. I slept very well and feel perfectly fine and rested right now.”

Mikey frowned. When he got back to his room, it had been past 4:00 am and Leo had woken up before him. How in the world could Leo feel ‘rested’ when Mikey had been banging him all night now for four days straight?

The topic didn’t seem to interest the leader, who nonchalantly took a slice of raw bacon to eat it in front of a dumbfounded Michelangelo.

“What the fuck are you doing, Leonardo?” Don snapped, slapping the leader’s wrist to make him drop the slice of raw meat. “It’s a health hazard to eat raw meat!”

Leo looked at genius his mouth gaping.

“It’s only bacon, Don, calm down!” the leader replied. ”While I was in Guatemala I ate a lot of raw meat. I didn’t have a choice,” he tried to explain to the genius’ horror. “Making a fire would give away my position. So I guess I developed a taste for it.” He shrugged, clearly not getting why Donatello was making a big deal from it.

Donnie’s face twisted in disgust but there was another thing in his expression that he didn’t see often, Mikey noticed. Don was confused, like Leo’s reaction wasn’t the one he was supposed to have.

“Speaking of being in the wild,” Mikey blurted out. ”Did you see the scratch Don got on his shell? It looks like mine!”

There, Mikey thought, Leonardo would perhaps show some uneasiness, seeing he had maybe be caught cheating.

“Really, Don? Show me,” Leo demanded, turning Don’s shell toward him to study the mark. “Is it painful?” he asked, running his finger along the scar, with a look of deep concern on his face. ”It’s very deep.”

From his place, Mikey could see both their faces. Donnie was flushed, while Leo was only genuine curiosity and worried.

“No. I didn’t even notice,” Don replied, surprised and slightly worried. “I will take a look at it.”

Don ran to his lab, leaving Leo and Mikey alone. The leader took advantage of Donnie’s absence to fill his mouth with two slices of raw bacon. When he had swallowed it, he smiled at Mikey.

“Don’t tell Donnie. It will be our little secret,” Leo said and Mikey wondered if Leo meant the bacon or something more important. “I’m not that hungry today. Useless to cook for me. I’m fine with what I already ate.”

Don returned, very pale.

“It looks like Mikey’s, but with only one scratch instead of three. I wonder how I got that.”

“It’s odd that Mikey and you got this kind of wound without noticing it,” Leo said. “Do you think it’s maybe not done by someone but maybe by an unknown illness or a part of our mutation? Mikey, could you please check on my own shell and see if I have something similar?”

Did Leo take Mikey for stupid? He looked anyway, but as he thought, Leo’s shell was scratchless. How could Leo still play innocent so perfectly?

“Well, I guess if it is not painful, it doesn't really matter, even if it’s strange,” Leo commented. “We will check Raph over and I will try to be very aware of my own shell.”

At the same moment, like he had been summoned, Raph stepped in the kitchen with a haunted and sick expression. He was still wearing a long coat, meaning he had just come back from topside. It was unusual. It was past 7:00 am and so it was dangerous because Raph could have been seen.

Leonardo seemed to come to the same reasoning.

“Are you just back from topside?” Leo asked, his voice clipped. “At this time, that’s crazy.”

“Shove your lecture up your prick ass. You fucking did the same yesterday, listening to nobody!”

Leo frowned like he didn’t seem to get what Raph meant.

“I’m the leader. I know what is good for me and my team,” he retorted like it wouldn't infatuate Raph even more.

Indeed, Rapk threw himself toward the leader, his hands stretched and Mikey bit his lip, very afraid that they would start fighting. But Raph only shoved Leonardo out of the way, to bend over the sink and puke.

“You reek of booze and poor life choices, Raph,” the leader spat icily. “ How could you walk around wasted in the daytime! The whole family could be endangered by your reckless behavior!” Leo scolded.

“Shut the fuck up,” Raph stammered weakly. “If you had seen what I saw! Ugh… I don’t want to remember!” he finished miserably before throwing up in the sink again. “It was such a nightmarish vision, I needed to drink to forget it. I fell asleep at Casey’s and then, so your bossy ass didn’t worry too much, I just came back.”

“What did you see?” Don asked with concern. “You seem pretty upset.”

“Watch the damn news. I told you I don’t want to remember… Anyway, you can’t understand. You didn’t see or hear it…And it knew my fucking name!”

A shiver ran through Raph and he vomited again.

“My son, perhaps you should lay down and explain to us what ‘it’ was later.”

Master Splinter was in the kitchen, a serious expression on his face.

Raph turned toward their Sensei and Mikey saw something he had never seen in the last ten years. Raphael was scared, genuinely scared.

“It knew my name, Master,” he said in an uncharacteristically trembling voice. “It was maybe ten pm. I was tracking this arrogant bastard,” he said, pointing to Leo. “To be sure this jerk didn’t run into trouble. I smelled blood and I followed the scent into a very dark alley. I heard like… chewing sounds. I was curious, so I got closer,” he explained, looking as though he was about to be sick again.

Mikey got a very bad feeling, all envy toward Donnie, forgotten.

“It was very dark,” Raph went on, “and I only saw two eyes shining in the dark, like the evil ones they have in children’s books. It wasn’t a dog or some animal because it was taller than me from the position of its eyes,” he added, raising his hand several inches taller than himself. It sniffed and I realized I was against the wind. I pulled out my sai to fight whatever it was but then it talked to me. It called me by my damn name and told me to run away before it caught me. The voice… wasn’t human… I can't describe it. The way it spoke my full name was… I won't ever forget it,” Raph finished in a choked voice.

Raph stopped, running his hand over his face and Mikey gulped. If this ‘thing’ knew the name of Raphael, there were not many possibilities of what the thing could be.

“I ran as fast as I could and tried to find Leo to tell him,” Raphael continued, still shivering at the memory. “Master, it was a yukai or the devil, I swear! You know me! I’m not afraid so easily and I never back down from a fight!” he concluded, now yelling, on the verge of a panic attack. “You can laugh at me, Fearless, I don't give a damn. If you were there you would have wet yourself.”

All of them were sharing worried looks. Indeed, Raphael being so afraid was concerning.

“I’m not laughing. You ran and you did good, Raph,” Leo assured him. “I don't think it was a yukai, but it’s always better to retreat when an enemy is unknown. It was maybe this Nightwatcher…” Leo suggested.

Raph looked at Leo like he was about to punch him.

“The Nightwatcher isn’t a fucking cannibal monster like that!” he snapped. “Yes, I ran like a coward, but then, two hours later, I regretted it. I'm not a sissy for fuck sake! And I wanted to try to figure out what it was, so not to be afraid of nothing. I needed some damn fucking rational explanations! So I returned and…”

A tremor took Raph and he dropped into a chair.

“There was only a bone left. From an arm, I think,” Raph told them, staring into the void. “There was still a strip of flesh and it was cracked open for the marrow to be eaten, I guess? There was blood spattered on the ground… But besides that, it had cleaned the place… It ate the body.”

Mikey out of instinct looked to Leo. The leader seemed horrified and disgusted by Raph’s report, as were Donnie and Master Splinter.

“And it knows my name!” Raph burst out, deeply traumatized.

Leo hugged him, with comforting words.

Mikey looked away, troubled. His eyes landed on the bacon still on the counter and gruesome images filled his mind. He pushed away Donnie to puke in the sink too.


	4. Chapter 4

Calming Raph down had been hard. It has been even harder with Leo getting in the way like his old mother hen self. Obviously, the leader had taken his role of eldest brother seriously and he had decided he would be the one taking care of Raph and tucked him in bed. Leonardo had refused to left his side and had even dismissed training. Of course, Raph’s state was concerning. The hothead was deeply traumatized by whatever occurred the night before.

Donatello wasn’t sure what to think about Raphael’s report. It had been very troubling to see Raphael so upset and scared, because it was so unusual. But Raphael had never been a rational turtle to begin with, and so Don wasn’t sure how much credit he should give to Raph’s story. His logical mind was trying to find alternatives, and hypothesizing from the fragmented story.

Whatever Raph had seen, there was no way the creature had called Raphael by name. It had probably made a sound that Raph, wasted, had misinterpreted. A missing body didn’t mean that the corpse had been eaten. It could be in the river, or sold on the black market, but the chances it had been a cannibalistic act were very small. Don hadn’t said any of that to his brother. Raph was far too stressed out by the things he thought he had seen to hear reason. Besides, with Leo fussing over him, it was unlikely Don would have the opportunity to say anything at all.

Leo’s concern wasn’t so unusual. Before he left for Central America, the leader had always cared for them in trying moments or when they were ill. Leo was the one who didn’t mind sharing a bed with Mikey when he’d had a nightmare, or waiting for Raph to come back from his topside runs.

But something, he couldn’t tell what, was troubling Don - besides the fact that he had sex with Leonardo. What happened between them last night was still replaying in the back of his mind, pushed away by Raph’s state. Leo’s slick opening had been so hot, so tight... it had been mind-blowing. Don couldn’t help but wonder if it would happen again any time soon, and hated himself so much for having the thought when Raph was traumatized, Mikey was sick, and a monster was running free in the city.

“Do you need anything?” Don asked again, standing in Mikey’s bedroom doorway.

“No,” Mikey replied, sitting on his bed, very pale, a wide Tupperware bowl next to him. “I just need some rest. How is Raph?” Mikey’s voice cracked like floorboards in a horror movie.

“I don’t know,” Don said, folding his arms and leaning on the doorframe. “If Leo would let me in, I could give you a proper answer, but he acts like a cat protecting her kitten, growling at everyone to stay away,” he concluded bitterly.

Mikey’s face twisted like he was about to puke again and Don walked over to him, patting his shell. His hand found the claw mark. It was something else to worry about.

“I wonder if the scar you got has something to do with you feeling ill,” Don muttered, more for himself than Mikey. “I still don’t get how you got that, or me for that matter. I wish you would tell me the truth.”

Mikey looked up, with a sickened expression.

“There’s nothing else to say, Don. Just...stay quiet, please.”

Mikey’s baby blue eyes pleaded, and the unusually restrained request took Donatello aback. Maybe Mikey had an oncoming migraine and needed silence, but his gut told him it was more than that.

“Leave me alone...you’d better watch over Leo.”

Donatello snapped his head to Mikey hearing what seemed to him a slip of tongue.

“Raph, you mean?”

“Yeah, Raph…” Mikey agreed, slowly. “Do you think...do you think that there is a possibility Raph made it up? I mean, not that he lied, but that he got mixed up about what he saw?”

It was a serious question, and Donnie could see how upset Mikey was over this. He sat on the bed next to his younger brother and slipped his arm gently around his shoulders.

“I don’t know, Mikey,” he replied honestly. “What Raph reported was troubling, and I know he is not that impressionable usually, but to me... it seems highly improbable.” Don determined.

Mikey nodded vigorously.

“I mean, we watched the news and there no report about someone missing, or about a blood splattered alley. To me, Raph was probably wasted and maybe he had the DTs or something, right?”

Don knew that explanation was bullshit. If Raph was looking for Leo he wouldn't have gotten drunk, but it seemed easier to stomach as theory than Raph being actually right.

“Don…”Mikey whispered, calling the genius softly, and Donatello lowered his head to listen to what his little brother wanted to tell him. Whatever it was, it seemed important. Don could feel it in Mikey’s stiff posture and hesitant voice.

“Yes?” he asked, trying to sound casual. Don waited tensely as Mikey seemed to struggle over whether to talk or not. In the lair, all was silent except for a calming murmur coming from Raph’s room. Leo was comforting Raphael, but that did nothing to appease Donatello. Neither Mikey, because he went stiffer.

“Nevermind,” Mikey puffed and Donnie barely restrained a hiss of frustration.

“Raph came home wearing almost the same expression you had the night we split up the team. What the fuck did you see in the alley, Mikey? If you don’t tell me what you know, it’ll take me much longer to figure it out!”

“Figure what out?”

Startled, Don whirled around to face Leonardo, who stood in the frame of the door, but his reaction was nothing in comparison to how violently Mikey was suddenly shaking.

“What happened to Raph - and also to Mikey and me. I mean the gouges on our shells,” Don lied easily.

Leo’s face became serious and he nodded his agreement.

“Indeed, it’s concerning. You did a physical on me, right? Did I have any kind of parasite?” he wondered. “It’s troubling that all of this happened such a short time after my return.”

The blunt reminder of the ‘physical’ let Donnie breathless. How Leo was able to ask that with a straight face?

“Maybe to push my investigations further,” Donatello replied, with a hint of nervousness. Would Leo get the hint?

“Sure,” Leo said, brushing it aside. “But first you must give me something to help Raph fall asleep. He needs some rest after such an awful shock. I left him briefly because he seemed to faint from exhaustion, but I’m worried that sleep won’t last.”

Leo’s eyes landed on Mikey and he stretched out his hand to pet the youngest’s head.

“Are you feeling better, Mikey? I noticed you’ve seemed tired lately. Maybe you’ve caught something.”

“I’m fine, Leo,” Mikey stammered, though it was obvious he wasn’t. Michelangelo looked like he was about to bolt from the room. Don tried to sidetrack Leo.

“Did Raph tell you something new?” he asked. “Did he give you more details about what happened?”

Leo shook his head with a sigh.

“Not at all. He just kept repeating over and over that it knew his name and it was a yokai. He told me to stop patrolling until the police force had killed it. Whatever it was, it’s scared Raphael like I never thought he could be.”

“Will we stop patrolling?” Don asked. Actually, he would gladly stop freezing his ass off outside to risk his shell, after a tiresome day of work. Halfway through October, the nights grew chiller.

“Absolutely not. I won’t let anyone terrorize my brother and New York’s citizens. This is our city and my family! I can’t let that happen!” Leo protested vigorously. “I’m sure it’s this NightWatcher! I’ve had a bad feeling about that vigilante since I got home.” Leo stated. ”Don, don’t stop scanning the news on Internet. A slaughter like that couldn’t have occurred without leaving any traces!”

Leo’s insistance hit Donnie.

“Are you telling me you believe that what Raph claims to have seen was real?” Don asked with disbelief. He knew his eldest brother was a rational being, but on the other hand Leo had always believed in Master Splinter’s mumbo jumbo. Leo’s answer seemed to interest Mikey as well, since he straightened up in bed.

“Of course I believe Raphael,” Leo retorted, like it was self-evident. “I know it isn’t a Yokai, but it is still something, maybe some evil creature that escaped from the Shredder’s lab.”

“But how you explain how he knew Raph’s name, huh, Leo?” Mikey asked vehemently. “If it come from Bishop or Stockman or whatever, how come he knew Raph?”

Donatello noticed the use of ‘he” instead of ‘it’, and payed attention to his brother’s body language.

“I don’t know, Mikey, but I assure you I will get to the bottom of this” Leo assured, deadly serious. “Nobody will threaten my little brother and be unpunished.”

The last words were spoken in a hoarse voice and a chill ran through Don’s body.

“I don’t want to leave Raph alone for too long. Just give me some sleeping pills, or any calming drugs for him.”

Don rose from the bed to get what the leader wanted, followed by Leo and Mikey. Indeed, it was almost 11:00 am and Raph needed to sleep. Probably, after a rest, the horrific memories would fade away.

“Here. Two pills will certainly get him to sleep for at least nine hours, and will take effect in less than thirty minutes,” Don explained. “But I wonder how you will manage to get him to take those. Raph is pretty stubborn about taking any medicine, you know that. He thinks even Tylenol offends his manliness.”

“Raph has other concern than to be manly for now,” Leo countered. “But I need him to be asleep for more than nine hours, at least twelve.”

Don sighed. Of course he knew why Leo wanted that.

“You want him to be asleep while you’re chasing this Yokai. Is that so? You will go on your own, to confront Darwin knows what, something so frightening that Raphael almost pissed himself?” Don retorted hashly. “Have you ever heard of something so foolish, Mikey?” he asked, to get some back up from his little brother. But Mikey didn’t answer how Don expected.

“I think it’s a good idea,” Mikey replied in a dull voice. “Let’s let Leo deal with it. He will be fine. I’m sure of it.”

Leo flashed a victorious smile, slapping Mikey’s shoulder to thank him from his support and Michelangelo winced.

“I will be fine, Don. I just don’t want worry pointlessly, you know,” Leo explained. “Are they water-soluble?” he asked, pointing the caplets. ”Maybe we can mix them in some soup? Could you make some soup for Raph, Mikey? No need to worry about me, I’m not hungry. That bacon this morning filled me up.”

Mikey looked like he was about to get sick again, but nodded weakly.

“I’m returning to watch over Raph. Just bring me the soup when it’s ready, and maybe a couple of slices of bread. Eating always helped Raph cope with his emotion when he was a little turt. You don’t remember, but I do. It was the good old times, when he was adorable,” Leo explained with a dreamy smile.

“I can watch Raph, Leo. You can take a break. You’ve been there for four hours already,” Don proposed.

A threatening gleam lit inside Leo’s eyes at the suggestion, and then faded.

“I will be fine, Don , I said. Raph is mine to protect just like both of you,” he retorted sharply before leaving the room.

When he left Donatello turned his fury against his youngest brother.

“Well thank you! Now Leo will chase this shadow around the city, and when Raph finds out he’ll be as pissed off as we are! Why did you encourage him to confront something dangerous alone? Leo doesn’t know the city like he used to, and…And what about this ‘It’s my job’ act? He wants to do everything all alone like he’s all-powerful!”

“Did you guys have sex?” Mikey blurted out and Don’s knees buckled at the daring question. While he was struggled to find whatever he could answer, he told himself that his face and hesitation must have already told the truth to their intuitive brother.

“How did you know?” Don stammered. “Did Leo tell you anything?” he wondered, panicked. Obviously, Leo wanted to keep what happened between them secret, and would be mad if he knew Mikey was already aware they were lovers. Did Donnie did something to give them away? Because it could not be Leo who had acted so casually before Raphael’s arrival. But his anxieties faded into confusion when he saw Mikey’s saddened expression.

“How was it?” Mikey wanted to know, and Don stayed speechless.

“Uh, well, exhausting,” he replied, not bothering to lie. “Leo is even more demanding in bed than in the Dojo.”

Mikey blinked once like he was processing Don’s answer.

“What did he tell you?”

At this, Don took a moment to answer. The fact that Mikey didn’t seem troubled a bit by Don’s admission, and only wanted to know what they had talked about, was odd.

“Nothing much. Just Leo bragging about being a sex God and nagging at me that I wasn’t in shape enough to satisfy him,” he said, slightly confused.

Mikey didn’t react at all like Donatello would have expected. Instead of asking spicy details about the sex Donnie had with their proper eldest brother, Mikey gave him a self-satisfied smirk.

“Of course, you sit on your ass on your office chair all day long. No wonder you’re a cold fish,” Mikey sneered.

Shock filled Don. To be mocked on his sexual performance, instead of the indignation Mikey could legitimately have shown... Don was now the indignant one.

“Like you know anything about that kind of thing,” he snapped. “You’ve always been Leo’s lap dog. Anyway, I’m done talking with you if you have nothing more useful to say. Here are the pills Leo wanted. Just go cook the soup like your Master ordered.”

He had not meant to be so harsh, but Mikey’s teasing had riled up his usually quiet character. It seemed to kick Mikey back to his usual self.

“I’m sorry, Donnie. I didn’t mean… a lot is going on, and I’m tired.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Donatello told him softly. “I didn’t sleep well, as you know, and what happened with Leo weighed a lot on my mind this morning. I was worried about how I would face Leo, and well...I was worried for nothing. He didn’t even looked like it happened! But I know I didn’t dream it, Mikey! I swear!”

Mikey closed his eyes, leaning back his head against the wall.

“I believe you, and I know how you feel…” he sighed

“Really?” Don asked, relieved to have confide this secret to someone. Maybe in this exchange of secrets Mikey would talk too about what happened in the alley. But what Mikey said wasn’t what the genius expected, once again.

“Yeah…”Mikey repeated slowly.” I can relate because he did exactly the same to me.”

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, since people were impatient. Art by NeatTea

 

  
It was a nightmare that woke him up, drenched in cold sweat. The burning gaze was on him and a terrifying voice was calling him by name.

“Raphaeeeeeel.”

His heart still racing like crazy, Raph sat up in his bed, a hand on his chest. Would he one day be able to unsee what he had seen? He doubted it. The infernal vision would haunt him for his remaining days.

He stretched out his shaky hand to drink some tap water Leo had left him by his bed. His mouth felt like it was filled with cotton. Water did Raph some good, making the gruesome images fade away.

Raphael shook his head. He needed to get a hold of himself. It wasn’t like him to hide under a blanket, watched over by mother-hen, Leo. He was stronger than this.

It was already bad that he had shown Leonardo his weakness. Leo would never let him live it down. Raph knew very well he had only managed to fall asleep because of his brother’s comforting presence, but it wasn’t like he could ask for it again. He had to get a grip and as soon as possible.

Determined to show off that he was feeling better, he stormed out of his room with his angriest face.

The hot-head felt dizzy and he wondered how long he had slept. It must have been for a while since Leo had grown tired of staying by his side. Usually, the eldest stayed for hours to watch over them and, even if Raph had often complained about this motherly side of the leader, he had always been secretly pleased by the attention. But after two years in the jungle, Leo must have lost this habit of caring too much. But there was no way in hell Raph would admit to being annoyed with that.

Hungry, he stepped in the kitchen, guessing it was around dinner time and that his siblings would be there. Two of them were, sitting at the kitchen table. Don was holding his mug like a lifeline and staring at the void, while Mikey was playing with cards spread in front of him, a bowl of ketchup flavored chips almost empty.

“What’s the matter, emo kids? You run out of eyeliner again? Wait, where’s Fearless?”

The scared expressions on his brothers’ faces escaped to him as the clock drew his attention.

“It’s fucking 11 pm already? Did I sleep like twelve hours straight?” Raphael asked, dazed. How could he have slept so long after such a shock? Maybe it was a defensive response from his body, he supposed.

Mikey stood up upright as stiff as he had Don’s bo glued to his shell.

“You must be hungry,” he said, in an odd voice. “Let me get you some turkey.”

“Stop stuffing me like a Christmas goose, already,” Raph snapped back. “I aint like you, Mike, binge-eating my feelings. You didn’t answer me. Where is Jungle boy?”

Mikey’s jaw became tense while he prepared himself to answer. But Don was quicker.

“Leo is out. But be reasonable for once, and just stay here waiting for his return,” he told Raph in a monotone voice.

Raph's face twisted with displeasure. He had always hated being told what to do, even more from Donnie who no right to do so. But he was more concerned by the fact Leo was out there and the prospect that his eldest brother could have an encounter with the same creature he had, the night before, filled him with dread.

“The fuck staying there? And what about leaving Fearless alone again? What if he runs into troubles?”

The gory memory bubbled back in his mind but he drowns it back. It wouldn’t be a sissy when his brother was maybe in danger.

“Leo didn’t want any of us to accompany him,” Donnie answered quietly. “Besides, he didn’t need any help.”

“The fuck any help?” Raph bellowed. “Do you forget about what I told you this morning? There a threat outside! A fucking cannibalistic yukai!”

A shiver ran through Mikey and he lowered his gaze as well as Don.

“Trust me, Leo would be fine.” Don insisted in almost a whisper.

“How the fuck he could be fine with this thing? You didn’t see it! Fearless could be a sneaky bitch running fast and doing fancies kick, but this creature is a demon! A flesh-eating demon, for fuck sake!”

Mikey shivered hard and Donnie spoke in an even lower voice.

“Please, Raph. Just stay quiet with us. Leo is chasing the NightWatcher and after he had failed to find him, he would be back.”

Raphael blinked and he took him a moment to remember who was the NightWatcher.

“He wants the Nightwatcher? He would find him!”

“Please, Raph! Just don’t” Mikey begged.

“I can’t leave Leo with the misconception that the NightWatcher could be this fucking monster! And you know about how crazy Leo could be about self-preservation? He would run on this yukai and end up as its snack!” Raph fiercely exclaimed.

Mikey put his hand over his mouth like he was about to puke and tear appeared in his eyes.

“What this ruckus is about?”

The calm voice of the rat master startled them.

“Leo is out. Raphael wants to run after him,” Don explained and he sounded like he was breathless. “We told him it’s a bad idea.”

“You must trust your brothers in this, my son. I don’t think that Leonardo needs your protection. He had learned to defend himself in the jungle.” Master Splinter replied patiently.

“What was the point to send him in the damn Jungle, to begin with, uh?” Raph yelled. It was an old issue but never their Sensei had given them a satisfying answer to Raph’s opinion. “Now Fearless could run his side and do all by his own. What he need us for, now? He is not the leader of a team if he is allowed to be on a solo mission all the fucking time!”

Usually, Raphael was careful to not curse in his father’s presence but he was to done to care.

“My son, you know how your brother was with you,” Splinter replied, his tone heavy with intent. “You were the one complaining about him breathing behind your neck. Leonardo was a good brother and leader but I had to get rid of this possessive strike of him when I caught him spying on you when you were sleeping.”

“I don’t give a flying fuck of what Leo could have done. Yes, I was pissed when he was waiting for me all night long, sniffing if I smelled booze or tobacco, but I wasn’t hurt by it. Maybe he needed to check over us if we were alright or doing insomnia because of all the responsibilities you gave him! Or maybe he needed some inspiration to jerk off! I don’t know and I don’t give a shit,” Raphael snarled. “He didn’t deserve to be on his own so long and the only thing you accomplished with it is to tear him away from us.”

“Indeed, it’s had turned a very bad idea,” Don whispered, still his hand clenching the yellow coffee mug. “It might have broken this family for good.”

Master Splinter looked at Don with the shock of the betrayal painted on his face.

“Whatever, I’m going after Fearless,” Raph stated stubbornly. “I won’t let him deal with that monster alone!”

“Leo is the yokai!” the youngest blurted out in a shout.

With wide eyes, Raph looked at Mikey like he had grown a second head.

“What the fuck are you saying?” Raph asked, stunned. “How could you say something stupid like that?! Leo ain't nothing like that evil creature.”

“You said it was only a little taller than you, didn’t you? Just like Leo. And you admitted that you only saw gleaming eyes, because of the darkness,” Mikey countered, taking a bold step forward. “And how come it knew your name and asked you to run away? If it was a blood-thirsty, mindless monster, why it would have let you go? Somewhere, Leo was still conscious enough not to hurt you, like he kept himself from hurting me.”

Raph couldn’t stop himself. He punched Mikey square in the jaws.

“How dare you?” he asked, shaking with anger. “How fucking dare you say our brother is that demon? I don’t care about any of that shit you said. I’m going after him, and when I get back you're gonna beg me not to cripple you for that sick-ass joke!”

Before anybody could prevent him, or even attempt to, Raph had stormed off, running as fast as he could to the place where he hid his Night Watcher suit.

All the way there, he thought about what Mikey told him. Obviously, this stupid brat hadn’t seen what he had seen! If Mikey and Don had been in his position they would never spout that kind of crazy talk.

He was still mad while he was putting in a hurry his NightWatcher armor and his helmet. He didn’t know what was making him fuming more. Leo’s arrogance or his brothers playing like the leader’s lap dog. Anyway, there were more important matters, like the dreadful prospect to be face to face against this monster.

The mental picture made him run faster. Even if this idea was filling him with terror, the urge to protect Leo from it was stronger. Leonardo was very cautious about his brother’s life but often reckless about himself. If Leo found the creature, he would definitively need back-up.

But how to find Leonardo in the most crowded city of the world? Before Leo left, they had shared some ‘secret place’. the bond between them was stronger and they always knew where to look for the other. But now, twenty-six months had passed and he wasn’t understanding Leo like he already did.

Since he had come back, Leonardo was...different. Raph didn’t know any more accurate word to put in. It wasn’t only about him being more athletic. It was like all Leo’s personality had switched to a higher level. Leo wasn’t bossy or too protective like he had been before. He wasn’t only possessive like Master Splinter had told. Leo was beyond all these qualitative. Before he left, Leo often attempted to validate his stalker side, looking at an excuse, like he was only worried or it was his duty, etc.

But Leo didn’t bother to find excuse anymore. Don told him about how mad Leo was when he left and how Mikey had struggled to calm down the eldest. His brother was acting as he owned them, Master Splinter included, not even trying to restrain himself or to hide this dark aspect of him. It like was all the lair and even all the city was this prick hunting territory or his playground or something. How Leo had been so mad about the NightWatcher, like if stopping criminal was a rebellious act against Leo’s royal ass was still fresh in his memory, And what about all this boasting about how unstoppable he was, like eating bugs for two years straight had given to him some supernatural abilities? Just thinking about this smug bastard was plunging Raph in a blind rage.

Outside he still has the cleverness to run face to the wind, to avoid to be smelled by the creature. His brothers and he had a peculiar scent that helped Raph to recognize his brothers in the dark. Each of them shared a scent, but each had also something specific to him. Mikey smelled like food and Don’s chemical and antiseptic. Leo had the smell of sandalwood, but now, even if the incense was still there, Raphael had found his Leo’s scent something slightly different who was nos distinguishing him of his siblings. Raphael had kept his observation for him. Don was already thinking he was an animal, acting only by instinct. He didn’t need the genius mocking him again.

Anyway, the helmet was preventing him to smell Leo’s and even without, he couldn’t smell him from miles around. He was reflecting about which side Leo could have taken when he felt a presence.

Gripping his sai, he turned around, lead by his instinct to face his enemy.

He almost dropped them on the ground when he realized it was Leo in front of him.

It couldn’t be Leo, a part of his brain screamed. It was a trick of his mind or maybe this creature was a shapeshifter who can mimic the appearance of any person. Yes, it’s must be that, Raph decided. The Yukai read in his mind and took Leonardo’s appearance. It was a very accurate copy of his brother, except for the glowing eyes, obviously crafted by the Devil himself. Then, terror took him at the idea that perhaps the creature had the ability to take the shape of who it had eaten before. Trembling but determined to not act like a scared toddler he faced it.

“Back off, demon!” he shouted boldly. “What did you do of my brother?”

Leonardo’s copycat leaned his head on the side, studying him.

“You’re the one trying to steal what is mine, dark Prince. How foolish to try to outpower me. Nothing could in this world.”

The voice was a low and threatening rumble, like a velvet scarf about to choke you out. It was Leo’s deep and smooth tone, but with a hint of eeriness. But Raph didn’t let be impressed by it. Arrogance from other being than himself was pissing him off. This demon could eat human, Raph was a thougher cookie and it this creature had hurted Leonardo in any way, it would pay with its blood.

He didn’t have the time to event took a step forward that the shapeshifter was on him, and Raph found himself flying in the air, projected by only one hit twenty feet behind to a hard brick wall.

“You’re not a match for me, mortal,” the dark Leo hissed. “I will break your bones and lick clean the marrow from it. ”

Raphael stood up, putting himself in a fighting position despite his dizziness. How Leonardo had managed to give him such a critical hit like a Street Fighter character, he had no idea. But it wasn’t the time to wonder. He charged head first as an enraged bull.

Once again, he found himself on his shell before having even reached the Yukai, making him drop his weapons in surprise. The creature had delivered to him a powerful uppercut. The demon was already above him, his eyes shining like fire. In the moonbeam, he looked like a vengeful God and the vision was frightening.

With unnatural ease, Leo gripped him by the neck and raise him up with only one hand like Raphael wasn’t weighing three hundred pounds with his armor. The creature was squeezing his throat, cutting him any breathing. Raphael kicked him with all his power but it wasn’t like Leo felt it.

In a smooth motion, Leo unsheathed his katanas with his other hand as easily that if Raph was only a helpless squirrel.

“I will put your head in a tree and everybody would know that the city isn’t the Nightwatcher to protect. This is my new domain and I’m the only Master of it,” Leo’s evil copy said, deadly serious, squeezing even harder, while Raphael in a desperate attempt to breathe, rip his helmet off with his free hands.

The creature released his hold at the moment their eyes locked and let him fall to the ground like a hot potato. Raphael was gasping for air, his hands at his throat, not believing he was still alive.

Stunned and still dizzy from the lack of air, Raphael looked up, rubbing his aching neck. Leo was standing upright, his eyes as flashing as the blade of his twin katanas, looking like an angel of destruction send by an angry God to annihilate any form of life. Strength and absolute power irradiated of him but still, he had released him? Why this sudden mercy when he could crush him in a blink?

“Foolish Raphael. Run, run to our home. I don’t want to hurt you,” Leo told him. “I’m not sure how long I could hold back. Run and hide in the sewers before I catch you.

It took a moment for realization to sink in Raphael but acceptance finally reached him. The creature was knowing his name and even more, was talking about the lair in the sewers as ‘our’. If the monster so bloodthirsty one moment before accepted to spare his life it could mean only one thing. Mikey had been right. Leo was the Yukai. The feeling of betrayal burned in his chest as strong as his aching throat and furious he stood up, giving Leo a hard shove.

“You motherfucker,” he yelled in fear and rage. “You’re a fucking psychopath! You almost killed me!”

His brother didn’t bulge but his face twisted in displeasure.

“Don’t dare to challenge me. It would be your loss,” Leo snarled. “You could be family, but if you’re not acting as a devoted servant, I will show you no mercy.”

The coldness of the reply left Raphael speechless. Did Leo was ready to end him for good because Raphael had talked back to him? Even if they had gone through violent argument by the past, never Leo had been genuinely mad to Raph. in fact, if the hothead was honest, he had always been the one trying to antagonize the leader and despite that, Leo had always been the one eager to make peace with him and presenting apologies if he had lost his temper in the argument. What was this absolute 180 of Leo’s forgiveness nature?

“What the fuck are you talking about?” he stammered, as confused as a little kid and lost for words. “Since when me challenging you it's anything new? It's part of our life and our favorite game.”

Leonardo raised his hand as with the disdain of an Emperor.

“The young of Leonardo is behind him. A new era had begun, and nobody could stand against him. No enemy and no brother.” he said.

Hearing Leo talking from himself at the third person wiped the fear out of Raph’s pissed off mind.

“Who the fuck do you think you are? Alexander the Great? I would better say the Virgin Queen,” Raphael sneered. “You sure always had a big ego, but this takes the damn cake! I will so kick your sorry ass that you would come to your sense again, Jungle Boy!”

Leo narrowed his golden eyes.

“You have certainly the brain of a quetzal,” the leader declared, his tone thick with disapproval. “The orange one is clever than you. He knows where is his place. I don’t need you. I have two better slaves and a new jungle to discover, full of new preys.”

Raph opened his eyes wide to this odd declaration. He dismissed the part about himself being useless and his concern turned toward his other siblings.

“What did you do to Mikey, Leo? How dare you call him Orange like he was only a nameless plaything for you! Donnie and he aren’t your slaves, you fucking megalomaniac!”

Tear of anger and confusion wet Raph eyelids. There was definitely something wrong with Leonardo if it was really him

“I always looked up to you, Leo. You were a hero to me, but I can’t accept the way you talk about our brothers and how you are threatening me! I loved you and missed you so much when you were gone,” he yelled now sobbing with despair. “But now I wish you had never left the jungle.”

“Tezcatlipoca doesn’t have time to listen to your rambling,” Leo snapped in an even more spine-chilling voice. Her hour is about to come and he has to punish your disrespect…”

There were some words spoke in an alien-like language and Raph raised his hands to his ears, not wanting to hear some foreign words spoken in this spooky voice, from a beloved brother. He needed to focus to find a word to reason him. But he wasn’t Donnie to understand what was going on and speech had never been Raphael’s strong point. Leo walked toward him with his twin swords above him, ready to cut Raph’s head off, when with a cry, Leonardo fall on the ground.

He twisted on the floor of the rooftop like an epileptic and after a moment of shock, Raph stretched a shaking hand to touch Leo’s shoulder, now his concern for his brother overshadowing his fear.

“Fearless? Are you alright? What happen to you?”

“Ixchel’s...time had come,” Leo said, in a weak voice but Raphael recognized it to be really Leo’s. “No danger for you anymore….”

After his body twitched again under Raph’s worried face, Leo stayed still, his gleaming bronze eyes fixing the moon. Raphael stayed motionless, not daring to move either. In the moonbeam, Leo’s body was glistening as a precious stone and Raph found at his brother plastron a new gold polished aspect. Envy of touching it seized him that he barely restrain. He wouldn’t feel up his brother when this one had almost ended him off.

“The moon is full tonight, and I want to be full of you,” Leo said in an uncharacteristic low and suggestive voice, his burning gaze turning to him and he raise up on his elbow. Raph looked at his brother, puzzled by the uncalled innuendo “Full moon is a fertility symbol, and it’s mean I can give new servants to the goddess, tonight. Fill me with your seed. Impregnated me with it,” Leo said, circling Raph’s neck with his arm, leaning to steal a kiss. “Be my lover.”

Raph couldn’t think he could have been more troubled that what he had already experimented tonight but scratch that. Frozen by stupor, he only shivered while Leo’s bold hand run down his plastron.

“You’re strong and powerful and I’m sure you cock is huge. You can satisfy me in a way nobody could,” Leo whispered to his ear, pressing himself against Raph. “Breach me with your cock and feel my heat. Guatemalan sun at noon is colder than me.”

Raphael swallowed heavily, Leo’s words going right to his groin. Having Leo whispering so naughty things to him had always been a secret fantasy of him. He couldn’t believe it it was actually happening. Maybe he was dreaming all evening since the beginning.

Leo licked his way down to join his hand already busy to pump Raphael to his full glory. It didn’t take long, but before Leo close his warm and sinful mouth around his hard cock, he remembered to resist. He wouldn't be blown off by his own brother on a rooftop after such a fight and having seen Leo convulsing. He could be already horny as fuck, he wasn’t mindless by lust yet.

“It’s not right, Leo,” he protested. “I don't think you are fully yourself, you know. Maybe we should head home and have Don checking up on you.”

Leo hissed between his clenched teeth and its sound like feral.

“I will have my physical with Donnie, right after you. I can’t hold it. I need you, now. Make me round with your babies. We will populate this city with our offspring. I would have vigorous little ones from you, I’m sure.” Leo declared frantic before clapping his lips around Raph’s dick sucking on it so hard that Raph yelped, trying to shove Leo away.

“What the fuck are you babbling? We are both males, you dummy!” he yelled but Leo didn’t seem to listen, still sucking him as he was about to rip Raph’s soul by the slit of his cock.

His toes curled while warm bubbled in his belly in hot waves and it was about to cum, when Leo draws his head back.

“You can’t cum in my mouth, it would be a waste of your seed. Enter my body.”

Raph didn’t wait to be told twice and in a sharp move, he pinned Leo to the ground, in a hurry to pound the leader’s ass to the ground. Grasping his cock, he approached it of Leo’s pulsing rim, pushing in it with a virgin clumsiness. A smooth laugh escaped Leo while with a sure hand he leads Raph’s cock inside of him.

“There. Now give me all that you have. Give me strong soldiers like you.”

Raph didn’t listen to any of Leo’s rambling. Anyway, it was crazy talk and he pounced in his brother. Leo’s shell was smashing on the concrete of the rooftop with a loud rasping sound but Raph didn’t slow down. He trusted Leonardo to tell him if he was in pain.

Raph cums in long, warm squirts, feeling all Leo’s inside pulsing around his cock and he took he would never get down from this climax. Drained, he falls on his brother, squeezing gently Leo’s bicep. He was too tired to talk and besides, what could you possibly tell your brother after having fucked him mercilessly on a rooftop

Leo patted his shell and slid his finger idly on it like he was drawing intricate pattern.

“You’re mine,” Leo whispered. “Now you have my seal on you and you’ll be protected. Nobody could touch my servants, not even Tezcatlipoca. Give me children as fierce as you and I would raise you above the other ones as the main mate.” Leo proposed in a saccharine voice, kissing Raph cheek. “Now serve me again to be sure I’m fertilized.”

Maybe the sun, the loneliness or the starvation had driven Leo nut, Raphael though. Or maybe he had eaten some fruits or plants with hallucinogen effect. Cocaine was from South America and maybe Leo had used some even more powerful drug without knowing what he was doing and now he was suffering from long-term side effects. Or a bug or a snake had bitten or stung Leo. It could be that to Leo to says such silly things and act like he was able to bear children. He needed to talk with Donnie about it, but then his brother would know he had sex with Leo and Raph wasn’t sure the leader wanted that. But did Leo just implied having sex with his other brothers as well? Did Leo had begged to be fucked by Don and Mikey as well? It was maybe the reason Mikey had protested not being Leo’s little bitch. Now that he thought about it, Mikey was edgy as fuck and tired all the time. If Leo was as nympho with Mikey that he was actually, Raph could relate. And what about Don? His immediate eldest seemed gloomy and worried. Did he know something about the eldest that Raph hadn’t figured it out yet? Did Leo had lost his mind for good?

“Fuck me,” Leo repeated and hearing the curse in his eldest mouth make Raph titanium hard in an instant, despite the questions spinning in his mind. “Fuck me until the sunrise or when my body will be too filled by your seed to it would overflow my body,” the leader purred, spreading his legs wide open, showing shamelessly his glistening puckered hole. Leo started to finger himself with eagerness, encouraging Raph to show him no mercy and pound him in the concrete.

No male with a working cock could hear such dirty talk and see such an erotic display without complying. Raphael entered easily the body, still impressed about how Leo’s body could suck in his impressive girth without showing any sign of discomfort.

He was again grunting like an animal, trusting in Leo. Raph wasn’t a delicate or patient turtle, to begin with, and so Leo’s lack of desire of any preparation was fitting his taste just fine. He was panting now because this second ride had come before he could really catch his breath.

“What are you? An old man? Harder!” Leo snapped.

“The fuck with you, you nympho!” Raph shouted back. “It’s easy for you, lying on your back! I’m doing all the job here!”

A moment later, Raphael was on his back, Leo’s legs spread either side of Raph’s hips snapping his hips in sync with Raph’s thrusts up to meet him.

“It was what I tough. An old man,” Leo mocked. “I don’t mind doing it if you got too tired. Just focus on staying hard.”

Breathless, Raph looked at Leo fucking himself on him, using Raph’s body as a sex toy. But even if he had never seen something as hot as Leo’s face solely concentrated on his pleasure, after his third climax, he protested when Leo attempted to have a fourth service.

“Damn it, I’m about to cum only water,” Raph protested, almost wheezing. “I never believed you could have such a slut side. Calm fucking down a bit, would you! We are on it for around three hours.”  
  
Pursing his lips when he was about to give Raph a lecture, Leo rose up.

“Indeed watered cum is useless to me,” he stated. “I’m returning home. Don’t try to beat up criminal and run into trouble. Take a rest and come straight back home. No Casey,” Leo growled, his eyes flashing with jealousy. “You belong to solely me.”

“Are you kidding me? We fucked and now you want to control every aspect of my damn life?”Raphael barked. “I had a new flash for you, Fearless. You could had keep your ass for another dummy. Yours could be sweet to tap, but there no bitch giving me shit order about my friend and...”

He didn’t finish, disturbed by Leo’s intense stare and all his bravado was gone in an instant

“I bath in the blood of disloyal servants and use it to rinse my fags. Betray me or disobeyed me and I would leave Tezcatlipoca deal with you,” Leo spat coldly.

Raph blinked once to the threat and when he opened his eyes, Leo wasn’t there. It took a moment for Raph deciding what to do. His rebellious nature wanted to challenge Leo’s power trip and go at Casey’s but reflecting about all that he had witnessed this night, he decided against it. He went at one of his favorite places at three blocks from there, where some of his stashes were hidden. When Leo had been gone, Raph had spent a lot of time there, after a night being the NightWatcher, brooding about his missing brother. Leo was back but all of sudden Raph wasn’t in a hurry to go back home. He needed some time to recompose himself.

He pulled from the hidden spot a cigarette pack and a whiskey bottle. He took a gulp from the bottle, drawing his head back, letting the hot liquor burn his throat, a bitter reminder of Leo’s vice grip. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, hoping now that with the booze help he would be less upset and see more clearly. He lighted a cigarette and he smoked it slowly, his gaze fixing the horizon about to turn pink by the sunrise with still a question in his mind.

Well the question popping the most was if Leo and he were now in a sexual relationship and if so, how he had to act from now. A secret affair wasn’t his jam and discretion, either. But he chastised himself to think about that. He wouldn’t agonize like a silly teen when a question more troubling was still pending.

Who the fuck was the dude Leo had spoken about? He didn’t remember the name, It’s sounded like Texas, but with an ‘a’ at the end. Did Leo have an imaginary friend or have a split personality?

Not wanting to antagonize his brother further by staying out too late, Raph decided to go back home. He needed to talk to Donnie and Mikey.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta! Short chapter because I'm sick

Worrying for so long wasn't usual for Raphael. Jumping on and beating the shit out of his issues was more like him. All the way home he was thinking about Leo, unable to forget how hot Leo had looked with his legs spread wide, cum glistening on his plastron, and a blissful expression on his usually-stern face. Getting laid wasn’t something Raph had though being able to achieve in his lifetime. Even least that his severe big brother would beg to be fucked. That only made the sex more incredible. If Leo hadn’t acted been so demanding or talked nonsense about wanting kids, it would have been great. The fact that Leo wasn’t about to shut up about wanting an offspring and also the memory of what happened when Leo had tried to choke him to death hadn’t inspired him to keep his woodie. He remembered like a burn how pissed Leo has been when Raph had asked for a break. Leo’s displeasure and how he had called him an ‘old man’ had hurt Raph’s pride.

It was a shame because if Leo could have been more loving, it could have been his sweetest memory. And now, he wondered if Leo had found him so a bad fuck that they would never have sex again and this idea was saddening him since that now he got a taste of the eldest, being cold turkey would be hard moreover if they had to coexist in the same place and Leo turn to their siblings.

Dread and uncertainty weren’t pleasant feelings and went he was back home Raphael was thoughtfully angry. He almost expected Leo to wait for him and give him a lecture, since it was two day in a row than Raphael was coming home at sunrise, but Leo wasn’t where to be seen in the wide living room. But it was still early for a turtle having been fucked senseless half of the night. Probably Fearless had pain leaving his bed with his sore hips. That'd teach that nymphomaniac a lesson for daring to call him an 'old man'

In the background, he could see Donnie and Mikey sitting at the kitchen’s table, with a mournful and tired expression and Raph was even more pissed at the sigh. How they could just sit with gloominess, looking like a couple of zombies, when something as critical than Leo having lost his damn mind was happening! Raph remembered now that his brothers knew about Leo being the blood-thirsty creature and had attempted to prevent him to leave. More he thought about it, more the theory that Leo had caught something in Guatemala was likely to be the good one. It wasn’t Leo’s fault, Raph had decided and probably he had mistaken the remains he had saw and Leo didn’t eat the guy. Or Leo had been bitten by a vampire bat and now needed blood? Being in the dark and thinking about such silly theories was filling him with the feeling to be helpless and he was incensing him. Why the fuck Don didn’t have figured it out yet, with the supposed big brain of his?

“Such a frigging genius you are, Donnie!” he growled before even reaching the kitchen. “Just good for sitting on your ass and moping! You both knew about Leo and didn’t tell me! He must have caught a bug in the jungle or been poisoned. What the fuck are you waiting for Donnie to make an antidote!”

“If you want to blame someone, blame Mikey,” Donnie snapped back. “This nimrod hid this from us since Leo’s return instead of telling me!”

“I was afraid, okay?” Mikey retorted, standing up. “He told me to not betray him and I wasn’t sure how he was meaning it.”

While Mikey and Don were arguing, Raphael rubbed his head, walking to the brewer to pour himself some black coffee. Even if he had slept so long the day before, a headache was about to kill him and all this sexual marathon had drained him. But it was out of the question that he looked more drained than Leonardo. The hothead was far too proud to admit being tired out by the leader.

“Oh shit, Raph! ” Don exclaimed, shocked. “You got one, too!”

Raph turned his head to look at Donnie and Mikey from over his shoulder.

“What the fuck you mean?” he muttered, his patience already running thigh.

“The claws mark!” Mikey stammered, pointing at Raph’s shell with a trembling finger. “You had sex with Leo before he had with Don and I, do you, Raph?”

Dazed, Raph stayed still, his red mug in his hand wondering about a moment was had given him away. How did Mikey know? The second part of the sentence sink in his mind after and he flushed with anger at its meaning. Last night, he had thought Leo was having sex with the other brothers as well, according to what the leader himself had told. But he could hadn’t imagine that Leo was such a hoe that with still Raph’s cum leaking from his ass, he had to go straight into Don or Mikey’s bed.

“You got two gouges on your shell! Mikey had three and I had one! It’s must be according to our birth order! I’m the eldest after Leo,” Don declared. “ You know how organized Leo could be. All his books are classed by them, and his incense in alphabetical order. He gave us numbers to order us and mark us as we were his belonging!” Donnie seemed really proud of his theory until his face darkened again. “But still, I have no idea how Leo could let us these inch-deep gouges in a bone shell. He had fingers like us! No claws!”

Don was looking at his own hand thoughtfully like the answer was on the tips of his fingers but Raph was done. He had been through too much stress already. This shit was impossible and anyway, it wasn’t his main concern. He didn’t give a damn about whatever Leo could or could not do with his hands. This asshole had gone straight to his sibling to have sex, like if Raph’s cock had just been enough to tease Leo, as he was a fucking appetizer. More he thought about it, more riled up Raph was becoming.

“I’m not a fucking number,” Raph roared, fuming. “ And I’m sure as hell not being Fearless Leader’s belonging as a fucking incense stick! I will tell this prick to shove his candles up his arrogant ass!”

“No, don’t confront him,” Mikey begged. “We have no idea how it would turn out. Now that we all know, Don would do some experiment and check Leo and…”

“I’m fucking over this!” Raphael bellowed, shoving Mikey away. “I wouldn’t stay there guessing when this jerk plays the family whore and slaughter people in the street!!”

“What all this yelling is for?” Leo asked, leaning over the balcony from the second floor.

Raph raised his head, startled to look at the leader. Leonardo had a damped towel around his shoulder and was obviously just out from the shower not at all tired out even if he had been screwed by all his brothers last night.

“Do you just came home?” Leo asked furiously. “I told you it was dangerous! There too many chances a human spot you and…”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Raph shouted, indignant. “Is all that you have to say to me? I would have come out earlier if you weren’t such a needy bitch!” he sneered, his fist on his hips, glaring at Leo's in a bold manner. Raph was ready to have his argument and win it. He wasn't a pussy like his brothers and he would show them.

Leo’s dumbfounded expression could have been laughable if Raph wasn’t that enraged.

“Come again?”Leo asked and Raph was even madder to see that Leo dared to play innocent.

“You hear me perfectly, Shameless.” Raph spat. “I fucked your brain out on this rooftop for hours but you were so horny that you ran bent over for these two idiots!”

A pure shock was apparent on Leo’s features and he seemed so taken aback by Raph’s accusation that he stayed motionless, still looking at Raph’s like he had grown a second head. They laugh escaped Leo.

“Wow, you almost had me there, Raph! But I could never guess you will admit having an erotic dream featuring me.” Leo's eyes were now shining with amusement and he gave Raph’s a smug smirk making Raph’s blood boil. “What about we pull out your head from the gutter and have an intensive morning practice to learn you to no sleep out of the lair! After that, a cold shower would do you some good too!”

Steam seemed to rise off of Raphael, who was livid, but Leo was already gone. A slamming door told them all that Leo was in his room.

“Oh man,” Mikey wailed. “Of course, he had to turn this in a hellish Spartan training! Good one, Raph! You know how insane Leo’s standards are! We will have to perform flawlessly when I’m drained to have been a fuck machine all week!”

“The fuck is your only concern and how dare you blaming me when this son of a bitch just acted like frigging Snow White right in our face! Tell him, Donnie!”

But Donnie only blinked. “Leo isn’t acting,” Don replied slowly. “He is genuinely not remembering while daytime.”

Raph frowned.

“How the fuck he couldn’t remember when I slammed my big cock over and over in him !” he countered, looking down at Donatello like if the genius had lost his mind.

Don shouted him a death glare.

“Your so-called big cock is the same than Mikey and mine,” he told coldly. “Leo had never been good at lying. How many times, we got caught and punished by Master Splinter because Leo was unable to hide something to him?”

Raph shut up. Don had a point.

“There something wrong with Leo, that we are all sure of it and like you suggested Raph, it,s probably caused by something who had happened in the jungle. It appears it shows up mostly at night to the point to give him prodigious abilities like to claw our shell.”

“So what we gonna do?” Mikey asked.

“We will give Leo the best we can to satisfy him in the Dojo and right after, the three of you have a physical with a blood sample. I know you dislike them,” Don explained when he saw his brothers wincing.”But I need to make sure that is not from our end that there something wrong. Also, if his mandatory for all of you, Leo couldn’t refuse. He would do it to be a good role model. Then, I could make comparisons. Meanwhile, I want you, Mikey, to ask the more questions you can about Leo’s trip. Make him talk and I will record all of it.” Mikey nodded, serious. It was something easy for him.

“I would not stay there with a thumb up my ass! What can I do?” Rap snapped.

“You will intervene if Leo resists,” Don sighed. “Let’s hope we wouldn’t have to do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know we are in the nomination period for the Reader's Choice Awards? Nominate your fave stories of the year here:
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfbQmWEsQo_jPT6fOinDIblMeificw-e5dBFkzIhz0_1fjTXQ/viewform (mature ballot)
> 
> all the info about the Awards and others events are on this site: our-secret-lair.com


	7. Chapter 7

Indeed, the training was so hellish that Raph himself almost regretted confronting Leonardo.

“He’s definitely a demanding bitch at any time” he mumbled, starting the same damn kata again for what felt like the thousandth time. “Whether it is about fucking his ass or doing push-ups, it's all the same. We must have a flawless technique.”

“Shut up,” Don muttered while panting. Leo was right about something, he really needed to get into shape.”It’s your fault, to begin with!”

“Fuck you,” Raph retorted in a low voice. “This is your fault! You were the ones keeping me in the dark!” he stated, motioning to Mikey and Donnie.

“Don’t you dare blame this on me,” Mikey whispered. “This is Master Splinter’s fault. If he hadn’t sent Leo in South America…”

“What are you chatting about?” Leonardo shouted. “If you have still so much energy, why not run some laps? Let’s say fifteen minutes! And I choose the music!”

Music was something that hadn’t belonged in the Dojo before Leo left. Mikey had whined a lot for it to be added, but oddly, Leo seemed happy with the addition.

“Ugh!” Mikey whined, throwing his arm in the air. ”We’ve already been training for two hours! Please don’t make us listen to your lame music as the cherry on the top! Please, call it a day! Raph was only messing with you! It was a dream!”

Raph nudged Mikey hard. “Da fuck!?” he snapped

But Leo put his fist on his hips, with a smug smirk.

“Of course, I know it was a dream. I know I can’t call him out for having an erotic dream. We are males and teenagers. But I need to remind him that I’m the boss here and so, me playing bottom is not something he will see in his lifetime. You can get a drink of water while I’m preparing the playlist.”

Leo turned and walked away toward the far end of the Dojo, where was the T-Pod was plugged into the stereo. All three turtles stayed motionless, but the two youngest faces expressed a shock that Don’s didn’t.

How could Leo say that with a straight face, Raph and Mikey both wondered.

They were, the genius supposed, probably replaying, in their minds, the image of Leo begging to be fucked harder. For Donatello, it was now obvious that Leo wasn’t lying or pretending. He genuinely didn’t remember his own actions. He wasn’t sure what could explain it though. Multiple personality disorder because of a traumatic event in the Jungle?

But what was even more troubling was that Leo seemed to not be bothered by the intense sexual activity he was involved in­. Being the willing and eager bottom the leader was, whatever Leo was now claiming, his hips should be sore and his butt should be throbbing after such intense daily intercourse. How could he not feel it, Don wondered. A turtle’s dick wasn’t something you could easily forget having pounded into you, even less, three of them in a row.

But the most important matter at the moment was preventing Raphael from talking back to the leader and make it worse, a hundredfold.

“Just think about how he will beg you to stick your dick in his ass later,” Mikey groaned as the melody filled the lair.

It was such a lustful tune that Donnie had doubts for one moment. To chose Enigma wasn’t like Leonardo at all. This kind of music was a call to tantric sex and he though at first Leo had chosen it on purpose. Leo had been messing with them since the beginning, he thought, but Donnie soon discovered he was mistaken.

“Since Raph is obviously horny, I thought this kind of music would be the most fitting,” Leo declared with a cocky smirk.

Donatello frowned. Leo was now antagonizing Raph on purpose. Why would he do that, he wondered. Did he really need to push Raph to the point of him either punching the leader or pinning him to the ground? What was with the uncharacteristic provocation?

Had Raph exposed a secret fantasy of the leader’s and Leonardo wanted to fuel it?

Donatello was weighing each possibility while runnings laps.

Leo and Raph were running side-by-side, each of his pigheaded brothers trying to overpower the other. Well, despite his pride, Raph was no match and the leader was already a lap ahead of him. Raphael was as red as his bandana, obviously pissed off and trying to compel his legs to move faster.

Donnie’s leg muscles were already screaming and he knew he would not be able to run too much longer. Despite his longer legs, Mikey was already passing him and an idea struck the genius.

“Pass out,” he whispered.

In the face of the confused look Mikey gave over his shoulder, Don ran faster to keep at the same pace.

“Just faint already!” he murmured firmly, but in a low voice. “Drop to the ground and wheeze. Can’t be too hard.”

Mikey winked in acknowledgment and after two more laps, to make it more believable, Mikey dropped to his knees, a hand clutching his heart. Donatello watched at Mikey’s great act, and if he wasn’t aware it was fake, he would have been convinced Michelangelo was about to die.

“Mikey? What happen?” Leonardo asked, concerned, but obviously not overly so since he was still running, without breaking a sweat. Indeed, Mikey was well-known to be the actor of the family.

“Hurts…” Mikey panted.

Donatello locked eyes with Raphael, answering the silent question in the golden eyes of the hot-head. Raph blinked in agreement.

“Where are you hurt?” Leo asked, stopping running. Leonardo was still cautious, not wanting to get pranked by Michelangelo, but his big brother instinct was stronger. He got closer, to kneel next to Mikey. “You haven’t looked very well lately. I should have been gentler on you.”

The leader brushed Mikey’s arm and plastron, and the youngest shivered hard. Don guessed that part was genuine in Mikey’s chill. He never saw the frightening side of Leo, but to send Raph out of his mind to such a degree, it must be something.

“Bring him to my lab, I will check him over,” Don exclaimed. “Anyway, you guys are due for your bi-annual check-ups,” he continued, looking to Raph, for Leo to not feel too targeted. “I will take this opportunity while we’re all here.”

Leo stood up, looking serious.

“It seems useless to give me another checkup since you did one a few days ago.”

Don didn’t reply right away, so not to seem too insistent, helping a whining Mikey to stand up.

“I didn’t get to finish,” Don said, before turning to Raph to ask him to hold Mikey. “Besides,” he explained in an exaggerated low voice to make Leo believe it was a secret, “you remember how these two hate being examined, and are total babies about needles. I need you as a role model.”

Don felt relief when he saw that Leonardo had taken the bait, his features expressing seriousness and determination.

In the lab, Donnie turned to Mikey first, taking his vitals. He knew very well that Mikey had nothing wrong with him at all, but he needed to be sure Leo had no suspicions about Donnie’s real motives. With exaggerated slowness, he turned to prepare the needle, letting Mikey put on his show.

“I don’t wanna!”Mikey whined. “I’m fine. It was only exhaustion because Leo has been too hard on me!”

Donatello hid his smirk. Mikey could be trusted when it came to emotional manipulation. Leo could have super-abilities now, but his little brother was still a weakness for him.

“I’m sorry, Mikey. I was angry with Raph and should have not have dragged you and Donnie into it.”

Raphael snorted and Donatello doubted that Leo was really angry. If he had been so indignant or bothered by Raph announcing that he’d had ‘an erotic dream’ about the leader, he would not have brought it up and been all provocative with it.

“I will lay on the second cot and give a blood sample first. But you have to promise me that you will let Don check on you,” Leonardo told his youngest brother. “You can hold my hand.”

“You’re such a good brother, Leo,” Mikey said with emphasis, holding onto Leo’s hand like a lifeline.

After a knowing glance to Raph, to warn him to get ready in case it turned bad, Don got his needle ready and all the vials for the samples he was planning to take. It was probably his only opportunity for a while to have Leo in his lab and Donnie needed to get all he could from it.

“This will sting a little,” he said out of habit, and he tried to hide his eagerness under his usual clinical voice and the professional facade he took on when he was in doctor mode.

Leo stood up to his Fearless nickname and stayed expressionless while Donnie was drawing more and more blood from him.

“Tell us again about your trip, Leo. It would comfort me a little,” Mikey requested.

The leader told them again. He had been protecting a few villages around the jungle and was called the ghost. But it was the same he had already told them.

Donnie had already fill eighteen vials when Leo started to get pale a little.

“I think you have enough now, Donnie.”

“You must have learned some interesting things about the culture and history. I envy you. You got to see and learn new things while I was stuck with these two boneheads,” Don replied as a distraction, not bothering to look up at the indignant cry from his little brother. “Just stay still. I just have to check a few other things.”

“I’m not sure it would have interested you, Donnie,” Leo retorted. “Well, maybe the wildlife and the plants would have, but the people in the nearby villages are more religious than scientific, and even more superstitious. They don’t believe in the old Gods, but still afraid of them. I guess this superstition even saved my life. Could you please give me some water? I feel slightly dizzy.”

Don shot a warning glare at Raphael while giving Leo a glass of tap water. Now, he was at the trickiest part. He wanted to have a look between the legs of his brother. Leo had been sexually active a few hours ago, with all his brothers, and normally Donnie should find some semen in Leo’s expectedly swollen anus.

“Really? How so?” he asked, more concerned about how he would manage to check Leo down there than hearing his story. Maybe he should ready a syringe of sedative, he thought.

“The day I decided to come back, I was chased by men. I was an obstacle to their crime and there was a hunt on my head. They even managed to shoot me in the shoulder,” Leo recalled. “They could maybe have ended me then and there, but I hid in a Temple and well, I guess they were superstitious because they stopped chasing me at that point. I cleaned my wound, drank, and slept there, and while I was waiting, they went back to the village. The next day they were all gone and so, I decided it was a close call and decided to come back to New York.”

While the leader was talking, Don’s eyes out of instinct had landed on Leo’s shoulder. Neither the right or the left had a scar.

“Which shoulder it was?” he asked. “I don’t see any bullet scar.”

“Yeah, Brainiac is right! I think you made up this whole movie-like chase in the jungle, in your mind, Fearless,” Raph teased and Donnie glared at him, hard.

“I did not!” Leo snapped, indignant. “I almost passed out from blood loss. I may have blurry memories of what happened next, but I clearly remember my wound from when I cleaned it in the water from the leaking statue…”

A gleam appeared in Leo’s eyes and in the time it took Donnie to blink, to be sure of what he had seen, Leo was on Raph, snarling at him in an aggressive way, which the real Leo never had with his siblings. How he had moved so fast, when he was supposedly weak from the blood Donnie had taken, was impressive.

“You dare to call your master a liar?”

Usually, Raph would have talked back, about Leo daring to call himself a master when their Sensei was still alive, but surprisingly the hot-head didn’t fight back.

“I’m sorry, Leo. I didn’t mean to imply that you were lying. I was just joking,” he said, raising both hands above his head in a gesture of surrender, in a manner very uncharacteristic of him.

Indeed, Raph must have been witnessed how scary Leo could turn. They weren’t even sure if the daytime would protect them. It was Mikey’s hypothesis and Don couldn’t believe he had been desperate or foolish enough to believe Michelangelo’s analysis of the situation.

He needed to distract Leo quickly to be able to continue his medical exam.

“It’s very interesting, Leo. Despite what you think, I’m not only interested in science,” Donatello explained in a very soft, submissive voice. “I like to widen my field of knowledge. I don’t know that much about pre-Columbian America and I’m very eager to learn more about it from you. It’s been a while since we bonded over a shared interested.”

The sweet talk looked to have fulfilled his purpose, as Leo was now quiet, but strangely both Mikey and Raphael looked pissed. Don couldn’t believe it. These two morons were actually jealous of him and didn’t get that Donnie only wanted to know about Central-American culture to calm Leo down and maybe figure out better what was happening to him.

“Talk to me about this village and this Temple. If I show you a map of Guatemala, would you be able to point out to me where this Temple was?”

“Was it a Temple where they were tearing the hearts of other dudes from their open chest like in the movie?” Mikey asked with interest.

Don was a little annoyed at the fake display. Mikey was so greedy for Leo’s attention.

“That was Indiana Jones, you dumbass,” Raph spat. “The one in India.”

“Mikey is actually right. It was one of the most common ways to practice sacrifices to please Gods,” the leader said.

While Mikey was boasting about not being as stupid as Raph pretended, Donnie was observing his eldest brother closely. Leo had spoken in a very deep voice, without any disgust or disapproval lacing his voice, like it should have done for such a disturbing topic as human sacrifice.

The genius felt a cold pit in his stomach and dread filled him, without knowing why exactly.

“Tell us about it, Leo,” he asked, even if a part of him wanted to cover his ears and curl up in a corner. Nervously, he pushed back his goggles. “Tell us about the Temple, the Gods, and the sacrifices. What did they use as a blade to open up the chest? It’s a detail you should remember.”

Donatello didn't give a damn about what kind of blade the Aztecs used to do sacrifices, but the important thing was to keep Leonardo talking.

“The offering is lying on a stone of sacrifice and firmly held by five priests: one for each arm and each leg, and one that holds their head with a yoke,” Leo said, looking lost in thought and speaking with a dreamy tone, when the Leo of before had been revolted by such details. ”Then, a priest opens the sacrifice’s chest with a flint or obsidian knife. The sacrificed heart was then brandished towards the representation of the God, before the heart and blood were finally stored in the receptacle so that the God could eat it. Mikey, I’m hungry. Do we have any bacon left?”

How Leo could be hungry after this tale was beyond Donnie, but maybe his brother was feeling dizzy from the blood loss. Anyway, it would serve Donnie’s purpose. Leo had wanted them to drug Raph with sleep pills for their brother’s sake. Don could do the same to Leo for Leo’s sake and then maybe being able to get to the anal and genital area without his brother tearing his head off.

Don needed just a little more information, such as the exact location of where the Temple had been, for example.

“Mikey go make Leo a sandwich with some tea,” he demanded of the youngest. “I will go make myself some coffee. Meanwhile, Raph, how about you ask Leo to show you where the village and the Temple were?” he asked, handing Raph his laptop, quicking typing until he managed to hack the satellite he wanted. “Save each location he shows you, got it? I want to study them. With this, we can maybe see what Leo saw, maybe not too close because even China doesn’t go so far as to spy on bugs in a dense tropical forest. But I could get names and then do some research.”

Don wanted to use the coffee as an excuse to talk to Mikey and drug Leo's tea, hoping Raphael should be able to handle the situation alone for five minutes.

“Why are you so interested in it?” Leo wondered, preventing him from leaving. “I was in the jungle, sleeping in a cave or a tree most of the time.”

Donnie noticed that Leo seemed happy rather than suspicious about his sudden interest.

“There no need to hack a Chinese satellite. I know where I was. I was in the Peten Jungle, not too far from Flores and Tikal. Tikal was an important religious center for Mayans. They abandoned it when a drought hit around five centuries before Spanish come, but the Aztecs tried to conquer the area and even, tainted the Goddess Temple by modifying her statue to be one of Tezcatlipoca.”

Raph jumped at the name and his eyes were now full of attention on Leo. The leader must have talked about this Aztec God to their brother before, Don guessed. But it wasn’t the only thing he noticed. Progressively, Leo’s voice, which had been normal at the start, had dropped to a low pitch.

“It’s so hot in here...can I have water?” he asked, now fidgety.

Don handed him a cup of water. Indeed, sweat was beading on Leo’s forehead.

“Can I go now? It's must be Mikey's turn. I’ve been on this bed for hours. I want to be alone…”

Amazed, Donatello found out the reason for Leonardo uneasiness. A bulge was now apparent in his lower plastron. Leo was aroused and Don wondered why. If it wasn’t of Raph’s presence, Don would have maybe made a move. But a move for science, of course. Not to have sex with the real Leonardo, when he wasn’t so possessed by his inner slut at night.

Suddenly, the word his mind chose randomly brightened in his head. Possessed. It was crazy talk, he thought, but everything about the situation was crazy anyway. Leo at night was completely someone else and even, according to Mikey, two someone-elses.

“Just bear with it a moment, Leo, please. Talk to me about this Aztec God. I love to learn about new subjects,” he replied, in the most loving manner he could manage. “And you’re so knowledgeable now. I missed such intelligent conversations, being here with our other brothers,” he said, ogling Raph.

The hot-head didn't react, understanding Don was up to something. Indeed, buttering up the leader seemed to be working.

“Tezcatlipoca asked for the best warriors as a sacrifice but Ixchel wanted them for herself. The Aztec God was stealing sacrifices for the real owner of the Temple and the Jungle was covered by darkness for weeks. Both angry moon Gods cursed all the inhabitants of the region. Ixchel with floods and Tezcatlipoca by propagating an illness…” Leo said slowly, like he was recalling the events. “Scared, the Aztecs ran away and only the tree and the animal were now witnesses to the two jaguar deities wanting to have possession of the Temple. They will fight forever to have the Temple, as well as to have the warrior’s precious liquor. Tezcatlipoca is thirsty for his blood and Ixchel wants his semen. His body is their new Temple and battlefield.”

Raph was looking at him with a troubled expression that probably matched his own, Don thought.

Fuck Mikey. He needed to make a last verification while Leo was still consenting.

“Raph, go help Mikey,” he demanded in a bossy manner he never had for his brothers but his brain was so busy yelling theories and also collapsing from the shock of them, that he needed to keep himself busy. He opened a drawer barely a fraction, to take what he needed.

Raph didn’t argue and was almost already out the room when Donnie reached him, forcefully slipping a pack of four pills into the hot-head’s hand. Raphael didn't react more than squeezing his fist around it and nodding slightly. He left the lab while Don was putting on a rubber glove.

“I’m going to give you a genital and anal exam, Leo. It won’t be pleasant for you but I need to be sure you hadn’t got any diseases. You understand, right?” he asked, trying to keep his composure. “I will be gentle and put a lot of lube to avoid any discomfort you could feel.”

How Don could say that with a straight face, when he so vividly recalled Leo fingering himself while giving him head five hours ago was a testimony.

Leo blushed hard, in such a virgin manner that Don was even more convinced Leo didn’t remember a thing. He couldn't act as prudish when he had been such a hoe only a few hours earlier and remembered it.

“Okay,” Leo replied in a shaky voice. ”I don’t want you catching something because of me.

“I know. You’re such a good brother, Leo,” Donnie told him lovingly. “I missed you a lot.”

Leo blushed even harder and Don found this shy side of his bossy brother rather cute.

“You fought me a lot when I came back,” Leo answered softly. “When we got that big argument about your work. I didn’t want to be too intrusive but… I need to have my brothers safe with me.”

With a careful move, Don ran his hand down his brother’s thigh, before spreading both of them.

“I know, Leo. You have been so concerned about us your whole life. It must have been hard for you when Sensei sent you away…” Don commented while brushing Leo’s anal entrance. It wasn’t swollen. Nothing showed the abuse Leo had gone through, but he put a cautious finger in the hole, monitoring Leo’s reaction and distracting him with chat. “I never understood his decision and well, neither Mikey, Raph or I agreed with it. Sensei told us you were too possessive, acting like we belonged to you. Well, I don’t mind you treating me that way. We are Ninja and we belong to our clan master and Master Splinter made it pretty clear it would be you. A leader owns his soldiers and you are our leader. Besides, you’re very careful with your belongings, Leo. This is the reason I don’t mind.”

There, Don knew it, the semen was still fresh in Leo’s body. Probably his own, he thought, lost in his own mind while looking at the tip of his finger. So it wasn’t a shapeshifter or collective hysteria. They had sex with Leo, without him remembering it. But how?

“Are you really serious about what you just said?” Leo asked in such a solemn voice that Donnie looked up, surprised. He didn’t get what was so unexpected about what he’d said, for Leo to be that flustered.

“Of course, I am. I don’t mind being brother number one,” he added, with a hint of sarcasm, thinking about the claw mark on his shell.

“But what about if…” Leo said before cutting himself off.

Don knew instinctively what Leo had been about to say. Leo had been about to ask what Donatello would think of being more than brother and his heart missed a beat. Whatever was possessing Leo or not, a part of his real brother wanted this, he realized, astonished.

“Neither Mikey or Raph mind being whatever you want us to be,” he said, staying vague on purpose, in case he got this wrong. “They are fine being numbers two and three.” It was maybe a lie, but Don needed to push further. “It’s actually funny because our marks on our shell are in this order. I got one mark, Raph two, and Mikey three. Odd, isn’t it?”

“I hope this is not an illness and the reason Mikey collapsed earlier,” Leo said. “What about him by the way? He is the one you must check on, right? And Raphael, too. I should not have been so harsh on him.” Leo sighed. “After what he experienced He was such in a state of shock. I’ve never seen him like that… I was mean this morning but after what he said…”

A silence stretched that Donnie was cautiously letting linger. To pressure Leonardo would not do anything good. If someone could tear the truth from the leader, it was him. Donatello was the most patient in the family.

“I understand him in a way. Celibacy is hard. We are young and healthy, and when we get these urges that nobody can soothe…” Leo murmured, embarrassed.

Don stayed mute while looking at the sperm leaking from Leo's hole. His brother was feeling horny but with no memory that his urges had been ‘soothed’.

“Did I shock you, Donnie?” Leo asked lowly.

The genius shook his head fiercely.

“No, you're right,” he almost stuttered.

Was he dreaming or had Leo spread his legs wider?

“I wish my brothers happy” Leo whispered. “I wish to be able to do something to soothe your urges too, Donatello.”

The way Leo said his name went right in Don's cock. Leo was acting like his real self, talking in a soft voice about sex with a rather cute virginal blush. It was much more enticing than when he was so threatening and insisting on being fucked senseless.

“Well, eh… Master Splinter would…” Donnie replied without even knowing what he would say after that. What did you reply to your brother after he spoke aloud of the fantasy you had, and that you never hoped he would reciprocate because it was taboo.

Leo's features twisted in a frightening way in one-second flat upon hearing the name of their Sensei.

Beakers exploded by themselves on the shelves while books were thrown to the ground and terror froze Don at the supernatural phenomenon. He had seen weird shit in his life as a teenage mutant turtle, but nothing as dreadful as his own brother ransacking his lab, without even moving, like a mad Carrie drenched in blood at her prom.

Leo's eyes were flashing with anger, burning holes in Donatello.

“I'm the only Master you must fear!” Leo said in a foreign voice.

Donnie fell to his knees, remembering in a shot what Mikey had told him to calm Leo’s fury.

“Master, I beg your pardon…” he stammered, hoping that the submissive display and the view of the claws mark would be enough to soothe Leonardo’s rage.

“What the fuck is going on, here?” Raphael yelled having stormed in, alerted by the noise of smashing glass.

“Kneel!” Don yelled back seeing Leo’s head snap toward Raph and with terror, he noticed that Leo's head had turned 270 degrees at least.

Mikey was there too, crawling on the ground with a sandwich and raw bacon on the side, and the drugged tea, pushing it toward Leo as an offering. But it was too late for that. Something had triggered the beast in Leo, not the slutty one but the bloodthirsty. They didn’t have time to wait for Leo to drink his tea and for the pills take effect.

Like he was underwater, he heard Mikey exclaiming about how Leo was great and using the distraction, he crawled to his first aid kit. In it, he had a powerful sedative, which he kept there in case Raph lost it.

Never had Raph lost it to that point and it was maybe the only way to survive this. With one shot, Leo would be out of it for at least five hours. Well, that was if the drugs worked on him. Whatever Leo had, he had super abilities and so maybe mere sedatives would have no effect on him, Don thought, while crawling his way through broken glasses, remembering how Leo’s anger had made the blast.

Shooting Leo was a dare, but it was a risk he had to take, he decided, closing his hand around the syringe before turning sharply to Leo and plunging the syringe into his neck.

A wave of heat shoved him hard against the wall and he heard the sound of his shell breaking.

“Donnie!” Raphael yelled, fear written across his face before turning to Leo. “Please, bro, snap out of it! You love Don! You love us! This is not you,” he pleaded.

Mikey was now crying and Don struggled to keep his brain awake and watching Leo.

The leader was panting heavily like he had run through all the city and he was drenched in sweat.

“I don't want that! Stop!” Leo shouted.

Don had the feeling Leonardo wasn't talking to Raph. It was like the leader was talking to someone who wasn’t even there, well at least someone Don couldn’t see.

“Stop staring and breed me already,” Leo hissed, now shaking from head to toe, addressing Mikey, who was curled up at his feet and looking up to Leo with a frightened expression.

His mind racing, Donnie knew Mikey was right. Leo's reaction pattern was still mysterious during the daytime, but what was clear was that his brother seemed to be possessed, part-time, by at least two entities.

The sedative was taking effect and it was like each part of Leo wanted to fight it, trying to use the new weakness of the body to gain influence over the other. Leo's face was twisting and his eyes rolled into the back of this skull before he collapsed, still panting, showing his usual dark amber irises under his half-closed eyelids.

In the ransacking lab, the brothers were still shocked.

“Is he knocked out?” Raphael asked. “Will he be alright?”

Indeed, the way Leo was breathing so hard was concerning, but Don, who was still dizzy from the smash against the wall, assured them it wasn't dangerous to Leo's life.

“Did you see how he turned his head?” Mikey yelled distressed. “It was like the fucking Exorcism movie! How can you say he’ll be alright, Don? You didn't see how he tore them apart like Raph and I did! Leo lost his damn mind in that jungle!”

Mikey was on the verge of being hysterical and Raph, for once, slapped him for a good reason.

“Calm down! Don will figure it out!” he said.

Donatello suddenly hated to be the brain of the family. All of this was on his shoulders.

“We need to use this time efficiently,” Donatello stated. “Raphael is right. We must stay rational. I understand it's disturbing, Mikey, but panicking does nothing good, for Leo nor us.”

He pressed a hand to his chest. Controlling his own fear was hard, but they had to pull themselves together to be sure to make progress.

“I'm the leader in Leo's absence and here’s the plan. You will both go to your bedrooms and write down all you remember about the few days before Leo's departure and since his return.”

“But what if…”

What if Leo wake up and Don was alone, Raphael meant, but Don made a soothing gesture.

“I'm fine. He will be out of it for hours and I need both of you writing me a report with a calm mind. Then, Mikey, you will talk to Master Splinter. He needs to know what this is about. Leo and he had a talk before Leo left and maybe all this sudden animosity for him it's connected to that. Then, Raph, you will come back here and watch over Leo while I do research.”

Don ran a trembling hand over his face. Keeping up an act of confidence was hard

“It's noon. I have about six hours to learn about both Mayan and Aztec mythology and culture before Leo turns into his aggressive self. I guess the one called Tezcatlipoca.”

“But this is not the time to learn about old shit!” Raphael protested. “How about needing to know what meds to use in cases of multiple personality disorder!”

Don closed his eyes and without answering right away, he typed the name of the God into the search bar, for once blessing the predictive keyboard. Aztec names were enough to make the best fail in any spelling bee.

While he was looking over the Wikipedia articles, Raphael leaned over him to see what he was doing and when he saw the picture of the odd Jaguar God, he angrily slapped the laptop down.

“We have only six hours left, you said so yourself, you fucker! Pull your brain out of your ass and…”

“Does multiple personality disorder gives claws to make one-inch gouges in bone carapaces, doctor?” he snarled in Raph face, removing his goggles with exasperation. He knew he’d had the same idea as Raph earlier without training, but multiple personality disorder didn't give psychic ability. “But Jaguars, as any feline, leave claw marks on the trees of their territory. They run, they leap, they climb with superior ability in the jungle. They are superpredators with unmatched skills,” he insisted, poking Raph with insistence.

“So what?” Raph snapped, slapping away Don's finger. “Leo isn't a fucking cat.”

Don didn't answer, typing the other Goddess’ name and pale, he returned his laptop to show the images.

“But both Tezcatlipoca and Ixchel are Jaguar Gods like Leo said. Ixchel is the Mayan fertility Goddess. Tezcatlipoca is the Aztec God of destruction. But both are moon Gods and represented by Jaguar. It could explain why Leo's condition is worse at night.”

“The fuck it explains anything? What the fuck does it mean?” Raphael barked.

But Donnie was still feverishly typing keyword after keyword.

“Then, when I look at the map of the Aztec empire, even at its most extended, it doesn’t touch Peten,” he continued, almost excited by this discovery. “So, that either means Leo made-up stuff or… he got privileged information that historians don’t have.”

“Are you trying to tell us that goddamn boy scout up in the lab came up with this bullshit to impress us? After what we just saw? That ain’t an answer I can swallow, Don! Our brother tried to kill us!” Raph spat and he took Don by a part of his lab coat, threateningly. “I swear to God, shove the history class up your ass and tell me what the fuck is happening and how to fix this! And speak clear English when you do or I'll wring your nerdy neck like Darth fucking Vader!”

  
Raphael was again acting like violence was the best method to fix this and Don's exhausted mind snapped upon hearing Raph swearing to Gods as a figure of speech, when the facts seemed to indicate that there were two Gods there, locked up with them and Leo was the one acting like he got the dark side of the Force.

Don burst in hysterical laughter at the mental image. Donatello was a scientist, a rational being. How could he tell his brothers his theory with a straight face?

Raph was getting angrier, cursing and swearing and Don’s nerves cracked further, making him laugh like the mad hatter. He knew he was about to get punched again and he knew that Raph was only acting this way because he was worried sick, but he couldn't help it.

“Leo is possessed by these two Gods, isn't he? Since you said they are moon Gods, they have more strength at night and probably maybe even stronger outside. It's the reason that even at night, Leo is keeping himself better together in the Dojo than outside,” Mikey suggested, in a soft voice. “During the daytime, Leo's will is strong enough to shut them out, but more the moon is raising, harder it's for him to resist. The more the day passes, the more agitated he grows, because the Gods in him are impatient to take control. But Leo’s control on himself could slip if we trigger him or the Gods locked inside him.”

Don stopped laughing. From Mikey's mouth, it's was less shocking and he didn’t feel like he was going insane anymore talking about his eldest brother being possessed by ancient Gods. It was still crazy, but if Mikey could be serious about it, he had to be too.

“Do you think the sun could heal him? Maybe we can sneak out and…” Mikey said. “I know he isn’t a vampire, but since the sun is the opposite of the Moon…” he trailed off.

Even Raph stayed silent at the suggestion, processing.

“We shouldn’t mess with this and experiment when we are not sure of what’s going on. This is still Leo there and we don’t want to end up hurting him. Let's do as Don wanted. No time to lose on one hypothesis. Leo, our Leo, is at stake. You need data, right, genius?”

Donnie nodded.

“We will give you all we can. Come with me, Mikey,” Raphael exclaimed.  
  
It had been a while since they had worked together as a team, but for Leo's sake, they would give their best.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People: don't forget. February 28, the voting ballot of the Reader's Choice Award will be open! Then, what should I work next? I have a trello with request, but it's empty! Tonight, I'm writing a new Rise story, but I want to know ( for science) which story people are more thirsty to have an update.


	8. Chapter 8

Donnie had asked his brothers to write a report to keep them busy. If they were busy, they were less likely to go straight on the path to hysteria and take him down with them. Therefore, the writing process was mostly a memory exercise and so it could have more meaning after analysis. Moreover, when his brothers were busy and away, he was alone to search for information on Pre-columbian mythologies and history of possession throughout all religions.

The more he searched about it on the web, the more Donatello felt lost.

Religion wasn’t his field of expertise and many of the reports of evil possession stunk of creepypasta or redundant Hollywood movie scenarios. Even in the scan of an old textbook, which looked more serious, he didn’t find anything about someone being possessed by two Ancient Gods. Most reports were about troubled teens being possessed by the devil.

Was this what had happened in Leo’s case, and they were mistaken?

With the advances in psychology, several famous cases of exorcism were now considered to be hysteria, schizophrenia or dissociative identity disorder. But Roman Catholics considered that three symptoms still proved the possession: glossolalia, clairvoyance, and psychokinesis.

The glossolalia was the ability to speak, write, or understand an unknown language and if the language was a dead one, as Aztec or Mayan were, the case of possession was even more likely. Don hadn’t heard his brother talking in a foreign language, only speaking with another tone, but it didn’t mean he didn’t do it when Don wasn’t there.

Clairvoyance wasn’t sure either, but Donnie could deny Leo looked very knowledgeable about past events. Of course, he could have learned about Mayan and Aztec culture on his trip, but from what he knew of his brother, human sacrifice and fertility Goddesses weren’t topics Leo was interested in and, moreover, Leo had been alone in the Jungle, not showing his face to anybody and so, had never talked to anyone. Therefore, the fact that he knew so much about long-dead traditions and was knowledgeable about the secret history of a Temple that wasn’t even mentioned on any list was concerning.

By the Chinese satellite, Donnie had been able to see a glimpse of what looked like a square structure in the middle of the tropical forest, around the place Leo talked about. And, as he had already explained to Raph, this jungle area wasn’t part of the Aztec empire, according to historians. But Leo’s tale was so vivid and in a way, very plausible from the perspective of Aztec conquerors, anxious to enlarge their empire but also very superstitious.

How Leo could know facts historians didn’t if he didn’t know it first hand?

The psychokinesis was the symptom Don was most sure about. Leonardo had shown an inexplicable force. In the Dojo and the time on patrol, the leader had amazed them with his fighting skill, his reflexes, his leaps, and how fast he was running.

At first, they had only thought Leo, already the best, had just got better in the Jungle, but at this point, they should have guessed it wasn’t natural. The claws mark were the best proof that Leo had been granted an abnormal ability.

What was equally troubling was how Leo wasn’t behaving like his normal self, to the point of eating human flesh, if he was to believe Raph. Even if it was a too disturbing a thought to let his mind linger on it, Don had to admit that for Gods used to receive hearts and blood as offerings, and represented by a jaguar, it wasn’t surprising.

All these victims of possessions in Don’s research didn’t remember anything in the aftermath, like Leo, but what they had all in common was that they were believers in the faith. Leo wasn’t, only believing in Buddhist philosophy and so, very far away from Mayan or Aztec beliefs.

So how could it have happened? How could Leo, the most spiritually strong according to Master Splinter, have been ‘possessed’?

According to several sources, the night of Halloween was conducive to dismissing evil spirits in their world. For ages, the night of October 31st to November 1st was considered the moment of the year when the barrier between the two worlds was thinnest.

It was currently October 30th but Donnie didn’t know if he should be happy that the date was so close. This left him very little time, assuming ancient gods, who were worshiped centuries ago in another country, counted as evil spirits one could get rid with an exorcism. Anyway, according to what he read, they didn’t know anybody who could exorcize the evil from Leo. But even if Donatello didn’t have the competence to do it, he knew he would still be the one having to perform it, like everything else which wasn’t cooking or beating up a thug.

Donnie glanced over to the unconscious body.

Leo was panting like he was running, even though he was out of it, and it was a painful sight. Don had taken his vital signs. Leo was burning up and suddenly, he wondered with horror if the Gods could kill Leo while fighting to get the full ownership of Leo’s body.

It was now 2:00 pm and time was a resource they had less and less.

Raph had been the first to bring him back his testimony of what had occurred before Leo left for South America, and about his encounter on the rooftop. He had been in a hurry because he wanted to talk to Master Splinter himself instead of Michelangelo. Indeed, Raphael might not be the most people-oriented of them, if Don wanted to put it gently, but Don was sure Raph wouldn’t leave their Sensei’s room without a satisfying answer.

There was nothing very critical in the first part Raph’s report and Don could tell Raph had been as honest as he could give it was two years after the fact. His paper was filled with many past arguments, when had Leo protested that Raph had no respect for him and Raph had talked back about how Leo was always playing at being all mighty.

To ask his hot-headed brother to be more specific about such old events was useless. But there was a snippet that was more interesting.

_‘Then, Leo countered that he didn’t think he was perfect and asking me what I would do if I saw him weak once. He was wondering if I would take the opportunity to turn it against him, to take the leadership and I’m not sure of what I answered, probably something about telling him to screw himself with his pity party. But I’m sure it was my last argument with Leo before he left for Guatemala. I wasn’t really mad at him before and this decision was so out of nowhere, I feel like Leo was done with us.’_

His pencil on his chin, Don pondered about what Leo could have had in mind when he was talking about a possible ‘weakness’ that Raph could use to rip Leo from his leadership position.

They had been younger at the time, but despite some fighting and back talk, they had looked up to Leonardo. Don would have not followed any other brother and he knew Mikey and Raph, even with all his bickering, felt the same. Why Leo would think he could lose that respect?

But now that he thought about it, Leo had been on edge just before leaving, like something was eating him from the inside and as though he was very anxious about them not paying him respect. They were all in agreement that Leo had an exaggerated need for validation but none of them had thought it could so bad as to warrant sending Leo away, alone, for such a long time, even less when the leader was in this fragile state of mind of self-doubt.

It was clear for Donatello, two years too late, that Leo was upset by something, bearing a secret that he had kept from his brothers and if Don hadn’t been a self-centered jerk, busy with all his inventions, he could have questioned his elder brother, listened to him and tried to comfort or advise him. Perhaps the leader had confessed what was eating him up to their Sensei but Master Splinter had been raised with old Japanese customs and for him, a pilgrimage to clean Leo’s soul was a better option than having an open talk with the whole family.

At the time, they had been angry with both Leo and Master Splinter but now he had a little distance from the situation, Donnie was mostly angry at himself. He could have done something when there was still time and Leo had still been there with them. Don had the ability to be a good listener and to find a solution but Leo had left for Guatemala without knowing how much his brothers cared for him. Because of course, they did, and they still did, and that wasn’t making the situation any less distressing, thinking about how Leonardo was the glue holding them together.

He ran a hand down his face with a loud sigh. Regrets were pointless.

 _‘Leo was troubled and unhappy months before leaving.’_ he wrote down on Raph’s paper and tears flooded his hazelnut eyes in realization. He had noticed at the time but had done nothing out of laziness and now he had to deal with a situation worse hundredfold.

He had to kick himself out of his own pity-party.

He read the second part about the encounter on the rooftop. Raphael wasn’t the best witness, he remarked, after reading the imprecise report, with the approximative names. But Donatello couldn’t blame Raph for not remembering Mayan and Aztec names after such a shock as learning his brother was the murderous Yokai he was so traumatized by.

The part about when Leo turned on his horny side was described even less. Donnie was even surprised about how discreet Raph was about what had occurred between them, despite his colorful vocabulary.

_‘Leo wanted to have sex. I tried to resist because, to me, it was obvious Leo wasn’t himself and he just had a seizure, and well, had tried to kill me. But he was pretty convincing and you know, it was the kind of offer a mutant turtle couldn’t turn down, even from someone who had lost his mind. While I was fucking the shit out of him, he was talking about how he wanted to be bred, to get servants or soldiers, and that the moon was good for some nonsense like that. He was insistent on this and that almost made me lose my boner because I told myself Fearless was definitely going nuts if he thought he could have a child with his own bro. He was also provoking me to go rougher on him, flipping his lip all the time, like a bossy bitch, and I was almost feeling like I was being lectured in the Dojo and it was a kind of a turn-off. But what took the cake was that he tried to prevent me from going to see Casey. He threatened me and left.”_

Donatello frowned. This information was new and to him, even if it was crazy, it proved even more that Leo was at least possessed by a female evil spirit.

Donnie was momentarily distracted from his thoughts by Mikey. His younger brother was handing him a few paper sheets covered in Mikey’s childish handwriting. But Don had other things on his mind than lecturing Mikey about it or his spelling.

Michelangelo leaned over Leo’s unconscious form, his face expressing worry.

“Don, you will find a way to fix this, right?”Mikey asked.  
“I just need to still figure out one or two things, Mikey,” Don bull-shited, feeling his heart sink as he reassured Mikey. “Meanwhile, maybe you can cook something for when Leo wakes up.” Anything for Mikey to go away and to not look at Don with such Manga Eyes.

Michelangelo nodded seriously before leaning again over Leonardo, pecking his forehead lovingly.

“It would be cool if Leo wasn’t possessed, you know?” Mikey trailed off.

Don looked at him with bewilderment. What an understatement that was. And Mikey apparently wasn’t understanding how bad the situation was, to qualify it as ‘not cool’, when he got smashed into a wall and Raph brushed death too.

“Of course, if Leo didn’t want to kill us, all would be peachy, Mike,” he deadpanned.

Flustered, Michelangelo opened his mouth to retort something but decided against it at the last moment and left the lab, leaving Donatello alone.

Without any hope to learning anything very telling, but too desperate to be picky, Donnie took the paper from his brother in hand.

Mikey’s report about the past was longer than Raph but pointless. It was only ranting about Leo asking him to do his chores or to have a healthy diet and Mikey trying to get out of it. It made a sharp turn into the gory scene Mikey described after Leo’s turn.

_‘I was thinking it was a bag, but then, I realized it was a human head. Then I saw a second one. I was shocked that Leo, who was only talking about all that knight shit, had beheaded two guys without asking for surrender. I was scared, but I was worried too, and needed to know what was happening in the dark. So I pulled out my t-phone to light up the alley. There was blood splashed everywhere and then… I saw Leo. Leonardo's whole face and body were drenched in gore. He told me to go away and to wait for him at home because he said it was a good night for mating. I was too shocked to not listen to him after seeing that slaughter.’_

Don could relate, reading this part with a lump in his throat. No wonder Mikey had been so dark and gloomy in the following days. To chase away the gory image, he attempted to read the rest of Mikey’s report but he abandoned the project very quickly. If Donnie had been surprised by Raph lack of development, about how he had screwed Leonardo on the rooftop, Mikey was making up for it.

Pages were filled with many endless descriptions about Leo’s sweet moans and scent and about how his skin was glistening from their sweat and cum meddled together.

Reading about how Leo had been lustful, begging Mikey to fuck him into the mattress, praising how good Mikey's dick felt was too much for Donatello to bear. Who did Mikey think he was? The frigging author of Fifty Shades of Grey? Donnie couldn’t help but feel upset and well, maybe a bit jealous. He wasn’t dumb. He knew it was counterproductive, to feel so strongly about his brother having better sex with the youngest.

He read all of the parts which weren’t sexually related and wrote down the pattern he could distinguish from it with his own observations and Raph’s.

It was always the same.

Leo was barely restraining himself after dinner time. Mikey managed it by coaxing him with care and sparing. But that was in the lair. In the streets, Leo was uncontainable, having only a hair’s breadth of control to not unleash on his brothers. But, toward midnight, when it was Ixchel’s time, Leo was giving in.

The leader was still recognizing his brothers, calling them by their names and knowing where he was, but Leo wasn’t trying to control himself until he passed out from too much sexual intercourse around 4:00 in the morning.

Of course, having sex wasn’t as critical as being murdered, Don though ironically, but maybe it was also because Mikey hadn't tried to ‘control’ this part. Well, Raph didn’t either and if Donnie had to be honest, except for Leo acting more like a slave driver than a lover, he wouldn’t complain. This part of Leo’s possession was more convenient for the brothers.

Suddenly, he dropped the paper, the realization of what Mikey hinted ten minutes ago kicked in.

Mikey had meant it would be cool if Leo was really horny for them and not just possessed by a lustful God. Indeed, it would be fantastic, Don mused, biting his lip in frustration, if they could return to a normal life like they had before Leo left but without any sexual tension, as they had before the leader was sent away.

Donatello tried to remember his state of mind at the time.

He was often locked in his lab, but most of the time he used work as an excuse to be left alone and masturbate. At the time, he knew it was common for a teenager to be looking for quality time with his hand but he was always frustrated to think that for a regular teenage it would only be a phase, waiting for a sexual partner. Don hadn’t had any hope about that because of their mutant situation and so a tension had been building in him that he was always afraid to let blow.

If Leo was a willing partner, life would be great and Don wouldn’t work so much and wouldn’t be so bitter anymore. But having his mind in the gutter wouldn’t help and desperate, Donnie scattered his notes on the ground.

Less than three hours left before Leonardo turned into a bloodthirsty monster again, he told himself, glancing at the sleeping form.

He still felt like a big puzzle piece was escaping to him.

There was a knock at the door and even before Donatello could tell them to come in, Master Splinter entered the lab, his expression sorrowful, followed shortly by Raphael. The hothead’s face wasn’t very telling but enough for Don to tell Raph was holding back to not lose his nerve.

“Your brothers explained to me what has occurred lately. All of it,” he added after a pause.

A blush crept onto Don’s face, even if he knew it wasn’t the time to be prudish.

“I’m here to help, if you think I can,” Master Splinter explained. “If you have questions, I will answer them without holding back any information, in order to help you to cure Leonardo.”

The name if the leader was spoken with deep affection and Don felt comforted by it. Just before Leo left and since his return, their Sensei and the leader were at odds and it was disturbing. Master Splinter obvious favoritism for Leo was sweet, like returning home.

But still, despite loving and trusting Leonardo that much, their father had sent his eldest son away, to a hostile environment, for two years.

“Why?” Don murmured, knowing he hadn’t to be more explicit. Master Splinter knew very well what Donnie was meaning.

Master Splinter dropped into a chair and Raphael stood next to him, his arms folded and Donnie understood his brother already asked and was pissed by whatever reason their Sensei had given.

“Since your brother learned to walk and talk, he has been a devoted son and a promising student,” the rat explained in a low voice. “He was eager to learn, to please. He was naturally gifted in ninjutsu and a perfectionist. He was obedient, quiet, and reliable. He was the perfect eldest son and an excellent leader to you.”

Behind him, Raph was fidgety, twirling his sai with annoyance but Master Splinter had already moved forward.

“Leonardo was like a roll of a precious, pure white silk. I could not stand the idea that it could be tainted,” he said, lowering his old head for a short moment.

Don’s heart raced. He knew what Master Splinter was about to say.

“Your brother was stalking you and you were complaining at the time. At first, I thought he was only being a protective eldest brother but...I changed my mind after the behavior worsened and I decided to pay more attention to your brother’s actions. I caught him at night looking at one of you sleeping, while… touching himself.”

A smashing sound startled Donnie and he noticed Mikey had just appeared, or maybe he had been there since Master Splinter had entered. He had just dropped a mug he was holding.

Donnie locked eyes with him and he could see Mikey mouthing ‘Holy Shit’.

Master Splinter cleared his throat, uneasy. Don could relate; it wasn’t a pleasant topic for a father but he motioned to their Sensei to continue, feeling that they were close to something.

“I asked him what it meant and also if more explicit events occurred between him and one of you. He admitted harboring sexual fantasies but assured me he had made no move on any of you. I told him it was unacceptable from him, that you were trusting him as the leader and eldest brother and it would be an abuse of his power, in addition to being immoral. I told him he needed to go away to cool his head and he had no choice but to agree. But I never required for him to leave for so long. I had thought he would be back home after a few months.”

“But you also told him to come back when he was cured of his desire and since it wasn’t an illness, Fearless couldn’t come home!” Raph snapped. “You should have sent me on the same damn plane! I fapped over him the two years he wasn’t here!”

Don eyes widened at hearing Raphael express such a thing so bluntly but also astonished that Raph had done the same thing he did. By his face, Donnie could tell Mikey was thinking the same.

“I admit I made a mistake,” Splinter said with a sigh. ”I realized quickly that this team and family was falling apart without Leonardo. But it was too late. I wasn’t able to contact him at all. And is the same since he is back. We used to communicate on a spiritual level. It's not the case anymore. Leonardo has closed his mind and soul to me. I could perceive an impressive aura coming from him, even if I couldn’t get in. I hoped he had matured on the astral plane and had become mentally strong enough to fight his own demons. Indeed, he is stronger but because he let something in, something jealous and powerful enough to keep a grip on Leonardo’s spirit. I wonder how it had could have happened,” Master Splinter wondered with sorrow. ”Leonardo has a strong will and was the least likely to be tempted by demons.”

“What he let in was something allowing him to reach what he was longing for,” Mikey said thoughtfully.

Don nodded seriously, now flipping the sheets of paper to find something else he just remembered and with a victorious exclamation he took Raph’s report.

‘Then, Leo countered he wasn’t thinking he was perfect and ask me what I would do if I saw him weak once. He was wondering if I would take the opportunity to turn it against him, to take the leadership…’

He lowered the paper sheet, still thinking. It was strange to analyze Leo’s sex life when he was a few feet away, out cold, but Don was almost 100% sure of his new hypothesis. Leo was the oldest and it wasn't surprising he would reach puberty first. Don had already been tormented by morning wood for months when Leo left. So, Don could guess Leo had been bearing them for more than a year when he had been sent away.

What Leo meant when he had asked Raph about weakness was whether Raphael would use Leo’s sexual preference for a submissive position against the leader.

Leonardo had always shown anxiety about being respected and recognized as their chief. His desire to be taken seriously as a leader and his fantasies to be dominated in bed by his brothers were struggling to coexist in Leo's mind. These opposite must have tortured Leonardo when he was talked back to by Raph, being called bossy. Perhaps outside of training and missions, Leo didn't want to boss them at all, content to give orders topside or in the Dojo. Leo must have feared that his brothers would respect him less as their leader if he voiced his desires.

Their father had given Leo the burden to be obeyed and Leo must have been twice worried to dissatisfy Master Splinter.

But sending him alone in the Jungle had only built up Leo's frustration and indeed it was a good soil for old demons to grew to. All the victims of possession that Don had read about in the last hours had been all troubled teens, dissatisfied and emotionally torn, like Leonardo himself. Fate had lead Leo to the Temple, where two Gods with the same face as his own demons were fighting to be the only one reigning.

Leo had always been anxious to protect them and it was one of the reasons for his stalking. His perfectionism, as their father called it, was to be the best he could be, to be the sword of the family and its shield. The superpower of the god of destruction, Tezcatlipoca,  
allowed Leo to be the superhero he had always longed to be, feared by their enemy and respected and admired by his little brothers. An oh-so-mighty leader, who had no Master to control and bend him, forcing him to leave the brothers he loved so much. Leonardo’s bitterness about Splinter had been seduced by the Aztec night God.

Ixchel had unleashed Leo's urge to be held down like he craved to be. In the humid forest, Leo had probably jerked off in a cave or a tree, calling them with tears of frustration, with even fewer possibilities than they had back in New York to find relief and probably jealous that his brothers were possibly having sex, possessive as he was.

Both Gods couldn't have found a more easy target, attacking Leo right on his weak spot, in a way katanas were useless against.

An urge to soothe Leo's frustrated body took Don. He knew the leader, while possessed by the fertility Goddess, had been fucked senseless, but the real Leo had no memory of it and so, he was still aching for his brothers’ embrace.

Suddenly, what they had to do appeared clear to him.

Like Master Splinter had said, Leonardo had a strong will. He had let himself be possessed in order to fill his secret desires. Feeling powerful, he had decided to come back home, knowing even Master Splinter couldn’t do a thing against him and having the confidence to not be sexually refused by his brothers.

Leo had come back to them with both Gods as the only means for him to find solace, even if he wasn’t benefiting directly. No wonder Leo was edgy when the moon rose. The Gods were stronger in him and maybe he was eager to let them win, to unleash his bubbling frustration.

But what if during the day time they soothed Leo’s urges?

Donatello remembered what Leo had told him, hinting that he desired to ‘help’ his brothers. What if the three brothers gave Leo what he was craving? Sex, love, care, and respect? What if Master Splinter stepped down as Sensei and just stayed a father, allowing Leonardo to not be the flawless warrior he wanted him to be?

Maybe if Leo was satisfied and fully aware he was, he wouldn’t let himself been controlled by the Gods and on Halloween night, be strong enough to kick them out of his body.

When Tezcatlipoca turned aggressive toward his brothers, Leo was holding him back, proof that he was still there, even at night. The priority was to tame the Aztec God, more dangerous than the Mayan one, to let her win over Tezcatlipoca.

Of course, they wouldn’t let Leo be possessed by Ixchel because it was more pleasant for them to have a slut as a brother. After Master Splinter explanation, Donatello was longing to know the real Leonardo in bed, loving and caring.

A plan formed in his head and a warmth crept into him, hope growing that there was a solution. At least it was worth a try, Don thought and besides, it wouldn’t hurt anybody.

He wondered if the real Leonardo had a strong libido, but what Donnie was sure about was that he had stamina. Not satisfying Leonardo was out of the question. There was a solution, a little drastic but they don’t have any choice.

“Raph, we need Casey’s help,” Don declared.

“Whatever me and that bonehead can do, we will do it!” Raph exclaimed eagerly.

Obviously, he had not expected Don would find a solution so quickly and even less that he could actually help. At the time, when no muscle was required, Raph was probably very glad that Don was the interim leader and not him.

“Well, we need smuggled Viagra. For three of us for a few days. All that we can stand without dying.”

Raphael wasn’t expecting such a request and Don braced almost himself for a fit of rage, since when Raph didn’t understand something, his first reaction was anger.

“I won’t ask my buddy pills to get hard!” Raph snapped. “I’m perfectly fine without it! Besides, I’m sure as fuck not asking Casey for pills to screw my own bro,” he hissed, his eyes flashing with fury, not giving a damn about Master Splinter presence. “Anyway, I won’t touch Leo anymore. Not like that. It’s like rape, even if he is willing. I felt like I’m abusing him with an accomplice, despite himself! Maybe it turns you on, Donnie, but I’m out!”

“What exactly is your idea, my son?” Splinter asked Donnie calmly. “I’m sure your goal isn't your own entertainment. What did you figure out? Explain to us and we will help you.”

“You think giving Leo what he really wants will make him stronger against the Gods, right, Dee?” Mikey said, intuitive like always. “Leo might be powerful enough to get rid of them if we prove to him that he doesn’t need them to get what he secretly want? You just want to make sure we give Leo more than the client asked for, to get him to kick them even more quickly, since we don’t know if the real Leo is demanding and well, besides all the stress of the situation, we are all burned out by the hoe taking his body. He has no idea of what he made us go through all week. We need a little boost not disappoint or humiliate Leo with a limp-dick.”

Don nodded and he saw Raph blushing, now fully understanding why Donatello wanted Viagra.

“Okay,” he yielded, redder than his bandana. “But I won’t tell Casey why. I will tell him bullshit about you needing it to do some experiment,” he exclaimed hotly. “I don’t have a limp-dick!”

“Say what you want to him. We just need it in case,” Don cut in abruptly while Mikey was rolling his eyes.

Donatello was suddenly feeling anxious but in a good way, at the idea of having sex with a consciously aware Leo, who has genuine consent. He felt bad to have such thought in such a desperate and dangerous situation but by Raph and Mikey’s expressions, he could tell they were feeling the same.

He wondered what their relationship would be when this nightmare ended. Would Leo settle for one brother? But then, what about the others? The two remaining would maybe settle together? Don wasn’t feeling having sex with either Mikey or Raph. But he wasn’t sure how he felt about sharing, in case Leo didn’t have a preference. Were his other brothers thinking the same, wanting to keep Leo for themselves?

The idea fill Donnie with dread and he stayed a short moment, dizzy by how his mind was racing, afraid to be the loser of the competition the brothers could get in to in an attempt to win Leonardo’s favor.

If Mikey and Raph wanted Leo for themselves, it would be almost as hellish as their current situation. Raph would never back down from anything and wouldn’t mind using force against his rivals. To kick Mikey out of the picture would be impossible, too. The youngest had years of experience of clinging to Leo like ivy. So Donnie would be the most likely to stay alone with his right hand.

A fleeting thought came to him that maybe keeping Leo possessed by Ixchel wasn’t that bad and that they could just get rid of the dangerous Aztec god. But a whimper coming from the cot brought Donnie back to his senses.

Was he again being tortured by jealousy, instead of being effective? Was he that selfish that he wanted to leave his brother possessed by an Aztec God to use his body at his convenience? Raph was more a gentleman than him!

Donnie mentally slapped himself twice.

“But we need it before dinner,” he told Raph. “You are the less tired out. You will have the first go with Leo having his mind,” Donatello muttered, his head turned away, to not show how his own words were upsetting himself. He let his statement sink in Raph’s mind, not looking at Mikey, either. Seeing the jealousy in his brother’s eyes could arise his and it was a feeling as destructive as Tezcatlipoca.

Mikey had every right to be upset by Don’s decision to let Raph been Leo’s real first. Michelangelo could be tired out and only cumming water, but the fact was he had loved Leo’s attention, only complaining like they all did about the excess of Leo’s horniness and would probably be the first trying to get it back for him later.

Giving Raph the first turn was giving the hothead a great advantage. Leo could maybe be content with him and feel committed with Raph, not wanting to try out Mikey or Donnie, since he wouldn’t be manipulated by Ixchel and they would be in a relationship. Master Splinter had not said which brother was the one Leo had been looking at that night when he had caught him jerking off. They would probably never know but it wasn’t like all three of them could go down on him and well, Mikey had been the more spoiled one and Don was too much a son of a bitch to deserve it anyway.

They would deal with the aftermath when Leo would be healed. Donatello could allow himself to be distracted and would make his brother share his view. But they were not the only one he needed to convince.

“And Master Splinter, we need another talk. I will need your help to get rid of Tezcatlipoca.”

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Viagra? Sure thing,” Casey had said on the phone to Raph’s great relief, not looking surprised and not asking questions. “Let me make some calls and I can give it to you maybe next Friday…”

Damn it.

“That wouldn’t work, Case. I ...well Donnie needs those right fucking now, man,” Raph painfully explained. “You know the brainiac. When he is in his mad scientist mode, there nothing more to do than giving him the shit he needs for his project until he is done with it!”

On the line, Casey stayed mute a moment.

“I will see what I can do, but you know, since I don’t need these pills, I don’t walk around with some in my pocket, you know,” Casey, joked, but something in his voice sounded fake, and Raph opened wide his eyes, mouthing a silent ‘no shit.’ But he knew better than to make a smartass comment. His family and he were in too deep shit with this all Leo’s situation to tease his buddy with erectile dysfunction.

“Can we meet in one hour? Same place than usual?”Casey asked, now sounding casual again. He was probably relieved to have fooled Raphael about not needing a pill to pop a woodie.

After having muttered his agreement and a goodbye, Raph hung up, feeling a heavy look on his shell since the beginning of his call.

“What?” he snapped, spinning around to face Michelangelo. “I told you guys I wanted my best bud out of this sick shit!”

“I didn’t say anything,” Mikey retorted calmly. “Don’t vent on me cause you’re stressed out!”

“I’m stressed out?”Raph repeated bewildered that Mikey wasn’t looking that upset. “Of course, I am! Our brother is possessed by two demons, a hoe and a cannibal! How could you not be?” he yelled. “This...thing in Leo’s body just smashed Donnie! With his fucking mind! He didn’t even touch him! You weren’t there Mikey, when I encountered this for the first time! These burning eyes, like hellfires!”

Raphael stopped, almost wheezing with the rising panic. He turned to the sink and poured himself some tap water in a glass. He swallowed in one, large gulp and after wiping his mouth, he turned again toward his younger brother.

“He choked me. He raised me above his head like I was a feather,” Raphael continued painfully. “He would have killed me for sure if my helmet hadn’t fallen!”

“But he recognized you and stopped, didn’t he?” Mikey countered, his blue eyes shining with hope. “However strong it is, Leo is still there.”

Raphael closed his eyes a moment, recalling his past encounter on the rooftop. For him, it had been a close call and he felt it was more the arrival of the other demon that had saved him than Leo himself. But maybe it had been different for Mikey. Leonardo and the youngest had always had a privileged relationship while Raphael had always opposed to the leader. Maybe Leo didn’t care for him that much and so, didn’t mind that much losing his mind and letting the bloodthirsty god having his way with Raphael, the troublesome sibling, and ending him. The idea brought tears to his eyes and he turned his head impatiently, to not let Michelangelo read his thought.

“Maybe, but how long he would stay there?” Yes, maybe the time passing was the answer, Raph decided. It was less painful to think that. “He just lost it with Donnie and you know as well as me they have always been very close together.”

Mikey pondered his words for a moment.

“I don’t think the past is so important for the present Leo. I think maybe Leo had felt cornered with all of us in a locked up space. He is usually chill at daytime. Something had triggered him, probably when you called him a liar. The old Leo would have been pissed too and I guess the God still sleeping in him used this anger to gain power for a moment,” Mikey supposed. “Don should have done the same. We didn’t know at the time, but now we do and I trust Donnie to get rid of these ancient Gods.”

“We do?” Raphael wondered, dubious, snapping his head back. “I don’t know what you, you had figured out, but I’m sure as shit I didn’t see the fact that we know Leo is possessed by two weird demons as an improvement.”

Mikey grinned openly and Raph felt even more annoyed.

“Did you hear Master Splinter and Donnie?” Mikey said excitedly. “Leo wants us. I mean, Leo, the real one, our brother sees us in this light.”

Raphael pinched his lip, avoiding Mikey’s inquisitive eyes, again.

“So what?” he only answered. Since he had heard Donnie’s plan, Raph tried to not think about it.

“Are you not looking forward to it?”Mikey asked, amazed. “I was thinking you, from all people, would be eager to have your Fearless Leader underneath you.”

A deep flush covered Raphael’s face.

“How can you have your mind in the gutter, Mikey, when the situation is so critical?” he stammered. “I’m not getting off on my possessed bro. This is only to help him, you know, cause it's the genius’ crazy idea.”

Raphael's face expressed well how skeptical he was about Donnie's plan.

“I'm sure as fuck it would end badly,” he muttered, running a hand down his face. “Even the real Leo as you call him wasn't a guy you can dare to make a move on. He is a fucking swordsman, you know? He can slice a guy in a half, in a blink time. With these monster inside of him, it's hundredfold worse.”

Mikey didn't answer right away, processing what Raph just said.

“You're nervous,” he guessed. “You're afraid of his reaction when you make a move.”

“Of course, I am!” Raphael burst. “How can I not be, when it would be my first move ever, on my damn stuck-up eldest brother witch who I've been at odds for years? Even more when this guy just tried to fucking kill me!”

Raphael started pacing, all his fears and anger bubbling out.

“You can't understand, Mike. Leo always liked you. You were his teacher’s pet kind of. If it's you, he wouldn't snap. You managed to tame him all these past days by yourself.”

There was a real admiration in Raphael’s voice, Mikey noticed and he couldn’t help but feel warmed by it.

“If it wasn't for me running away, nothing would have happened. Maybe I would not even have realized what you were going through with this selfish ass of mine,” he explained bitterly. “You always got Leo, instinctively knowing how to coax him. And this is why I'm useless. I don't have your cuteness and instinct, neither Donnie's brain and kind character. I shouldn't meddle in this. I'm no scared about me. I'm afraid to fuck up this, man, and we lose Leo for good. You can laugh your ass off, Mikey,” Raph added with a sad sneer. “The Nightwatcher could take all New York’s gangs but is actually scared to lend a hand on a guy.”

Raphael uttered a long, exasperated sigh.

“The truth is I can't deal with my own bro wanting to tear me apart. I love him, you know. I mean I will take a bullet for each of you, but Fearless…”Raph stopped a moment, searching his words. “I felt so lost when he was gone.”

Mikey patted his brother’s shell and it was at this moment that Raphael realized he was crying and maybe for quite a while. He wiped his tears, ashamed to have been reduced to tears in front of his little brother.

“I understand, Raph and I'm not laughing,” Mikey told him. “And for your information, having Leo treating me like he was my mother wasn't what I would call a privileged relationship,” Mikey said. “At least, he considered you the same age as him, his equal! Leo talked to me like a parent each day, when he talked to you like a teammate,” Michelangelo insisted. “There’s no way Leo was jerking off on me, you know that. Master Splinter didn’t tell, but I’m sure it wasn’t me.” Mikey’s voice was now low and slightly tense. “It would have been twice taboo at the time because I wasn’t only his brother, but the little one. The one he wanted to protect and keep pure.”

Raphael could be upset, he knew that a little part of what Michelangelo what saying sounded right. It was probably Donnie, he decided mentally, but he wasn’t that convinced.

“You still managed to handle him for days, alone and even keeping the secret, because you get him better than I do,” he insisted gloomily.

Michel shrugged with an ironic smirk.

“I just acted like the big coward and then, the horny teen I am.”

Mikey smiled at him, stroking Raph’s cheek, not at all judgemental and Raphael felt again guilty to be the one being comforted when he was older and with a strongest build.

“But I get what you mean. This is not about who Leo had the saner relationship with,” Mikey pointed out.”You feel bad because you never acted as if you loved him and well, me either. I only acted like a spoiled and ungrateful brat. I guess Don must feel the same kind of regrets. We didn't show how much we cared and now, we have to deal with the consequences,” he stated. “But you don't have to be nervous. It's only about showing him we care. And you know Leo as well as me. There’s no way he would not be stirred by it. At the time, he was already the most honest with his feelings, always showing us how much he loved us. It could be in an awkward way, but it was still love. The best kind we can hope for.”

“I..I’m not sure I know how to do that,” Raphael confessed frankly. “I mean I care deeply for him, but...I don’t know how to do that in regular time, you know? And now in this fucked up situation...I feel like I have a gun aimed to my head and that Leo would press the trigger and kill all of us if I mess up!” he cried out. “And of course I will! I always messed up with Leo. There’s no way in hell he’ll let me fuck him, out of nowhere! It would creep him out!”

Raph was so far gone in his pessimist way of thinking that Mikey knew better than to try to reason with him.

“Do you want me to stay with you? I mean, we can have a threesome,” Mikey suggested. “You can be the one doing it, but I can stay and caress and kiss him, to keep him calm.”

Raphael thought silently at the proposition. Raph was a turtle very jealous of his intimacy. Having a threesome wasn’t one of his fantasies except for the one any male already had about Swedish girl twins. He didn’t want to be looked at, or judged. He wasn’t the type of guy to play around either. If he had sex, it would be with someone he cares about. Sharing his precious lover was so big a ‘no’. But what Michelangelo offered was only his help to better bewitch and satisfy Leo. At another time, Raph would have barked his cock was enough to please his bitch. But that was before he had witnessed how Leo could snap badly if he was rubbed the wrong way. But how the fuck he could know how to sexually approach his own brother? Now that he was fully aware of Leo's condition and that he knew Leonardo didn’t remember shit about them having done it already, he couldn’t help but feel more nervous than any blushing virgin. So far, Mikey had been the one dealing the best with Leo. He never gets hurt so he probably understood better the way to act around the possessed leader. Raph couldn’t believe that he needed his little brother in his bed to feel safe.

“Not too long ago, you were the one pleading to sleep in my bed because of your nightmares,” Raph sighed.

“I guess I have matured by getting laid,” Mikey replied teasingly and Raph felt grateful. Mikey’s cheerfulness and lack of spite was a blessing at the moment. “It's not that I don’t trust you, bro. Just to make sure Leo feels extra good. Enough to kick these demons out of him for good. Leo is the one talking all the time about teamwork. Maybe he had something specific on his mind,” Michelangelo concluded with a wink.

Some pictures appeared in Raph’s mind. Leo spread on the bed, Mikey and him next to him, on each side. They limbs were entwined while they were feeling the leader up, drawing from him all the cute and sexy sounds they could. Warmth crept from his belly to his face.

“I need a beer,” he muttered, hiding his head in the fridge to snatch a beer bottle. He uncapped it and took a swing of it, drinking half of the bottle in one, long gulp.

“Want some?” he asked Mikey who was watching him, handing his bottle to his youngest brother.

“Nah,” Mikey replied, shaking his head in refusal. “But I must admit I'm actually impressed. Sharing booze with me isn't like you.”

Raphael shrugged. He knew he was usually an asshole. He didn't need Mikey to remind him.

“Well, I guess we will swap spit today, anyway,” he replied, fakely nonchalant, but he felt again his insides twitch with excitement. These reactions were troubling him. Since when was he such a perv? Yes, before Leo left, Raphael had harbored secret fantasies concerning the leader in blue. Leo was such a stick in the mud, a bossy bitch, more possessive than a fucking girlfriend, already that he had daily beaten off about shutting his brother up for good by shoving his cock in any of Leo's holes. But at the time he knew it was unlikely to happen. Leonardo was too much a control freak to accept being down on his knees or taking it up the ass. He had never thought farther, to the point of wondering where their other brothers should be. But now that Mikey was bringing it up, it was like a missing puzzle piece just added. They always shared everything and it was when Leo was away and him playing vigilante on his own that their family had fallen apart. It wasn’t right to share a special bond with a brother over the other ones. It wasn’t right either that Don was out of it. But maybe their genius brother wasn’t interested in committing to a sexual foursome relationship with them, too busy getting off on his computer. It could be. Donatello has weird hobbies.

“What do you think Donnie is settling with Master Splinter?” he asked Mikey leaning on the counter, now more relaxed that his mind was made up and finishing his beer. “All the times Fearless was gone, they never talked alone. Not even leadership shit like Master Splinter did with Leo.”

“Dunno,” Mikey said. “But I hate to be kept in the dark. I think we should not keep secrets from each other, now. If I told you guys what had happened with Leo the next morning, Don could have figured it out quicker, you know.”

“Too late for shitty regrets,” Raph mumbled, reaching for a second beer. “Don’t get me started about mine.”

A silence stretched between the two brothers for a moment.

“I’m gonna meet with Casey,” Raph declared after finishing his second beer. “No need to follow me,” he stated before Mikey even made a move. “I need to be out of the lair for a while and wrap my mind around - around all this, you know, all of it. I'll be back in maybe an hour. We ain't got time to waste…” Raphael trailed off, like he was debating with himself whether to actually tell Mikey what he had on his mind. “Maybe you can, you know...get things ready,” he finished, flustered.

Michelangelo frowned in confusion, before understanding hit him.

“Yes, I will make us some nice ambiance,” he replied with an encouraging smile. “You know I’m in the entertainment industry. You can trust me with this. I bet Don must have a kinky stash, I will ask him to land us some lube. All scientists jerk off like crazy,” he exclaimed with confidence, with a wink to Raph. “All will be ready when you get back, dude!”

“Ok, so, I’m off,” Raph replied. He left the kitchen still a little embarrassed and with nervous stride, like he was afraid Mikey would change his mind.

***

“Which matter did you want to discuss with me, my son?” Master Splinter asked Donatello. “Whatever you need from me that could help your brother to heal, I will do it.”

Master Splinter was sitting by Leonardo, an empty cup in his hand, his gaze lowered. Donatello leaned on his office chair with a sigh. His eyes were aching and an exponential headache was close. He knew the talk he would have with Splinter would be tiresome, but it needed to be done. He had put the discussion off a few minutes, out of stress, trying to alleviate it by keeping his mind busy typing some data and doing last minute research.

“I have a hypothesis about how the gods took possession of Leo’s body,” he started, even if it wasn’t the topic he needed to talk about. “Leo told us he had been wounded, even if he had no scar from it. He cleaned his wound from water leaking from a statue, he had told us. I saw similar fountain statues if you want to take a look, Sensei.”

He turned the computer screen toward the old rat and Master Splinter only looked at it briefly before shaking his head in sorrow.

“This kind of fountain was used for sacrifice,” Don explained. “The first purpose you can think of is for the priest to wash their hands, but it wasn’t the case, well not always. Ancient Mayan and Aztec could be pretty creative about killing for their gods, he sneered. "When the harvest wasn’t good, they could drain all the blood of the still living victim. The blood would run into the drain under the sacrificial stone. Then, they cleaned the body with the water and well, they sliced the body into pieces to be eaten,” Don explained, pointing at the screen. “Of course, nobody could say for sure and it’s only theory...Anyway,” he continued,” Leo’s blood seems to have awaken them, the two Gods fighting for the Temple, I mean. Great Warriors and virgins were the two sacrifices supposed to please the best the gods, because it was an obvious foolish waste.” Donnie’s voice turned cold. Religion and mysticism had always rubbed him the wrong way. It had been a subject of disagreement between Sensei and him. “Since Leo was indubitably both, his blood was like premium champagne to them, I bet. Well, enough to kick them out of five hundred years sleep.”

Master Splinter was silent looking mournfully at the leader. In his sleep, Leo fidgeted and this distressing sigh gave Donnie the ball to go ahead.

“The water healed Leo’s wound and this recovery factor seem still effective. In the day time, whatever happened in night time disappeared.” Don kicked himself mentally. He could do it. “Since Leo is not in his right mind, I’m still the leader, right?” he blurted out, straightforward.

Their Sensei looked slightly taken aback and it was something Donnie had barely ever seen. But he didn’t waste time to be proud to have surprised Master Splinter. Donatello knew what their father must think. Donatello was greedy to stay the leader and used Leo’s state to keep the position. If so, he didn't know Donatello at all. Power had never interested him, knowledge was enough.

“I agree Leonardo isn’t in the set of mind his leader position requires,” he admitted. “But I don’t think your eldest brother would step back and discussing this matter actually is unwise.”

“I don’t want him to step back,” Don retorted calmly. It was now time. “As the leader, I want you to step back. Give Leo the clan master position. Anyway, you have raised him since day one for this purpose.”

Master Splinter didn't turn angry as Don had been afraid he would. He stayed quiet, stroking the hair of his beard.

“I raised him to be the Master, but after my death,” he countered. “Furthermore, you pointed out that your brother didn’t have the actual capacities to lead you in battle. As the Sensei, you will owe him obedience also off the battlefield. You would give yourself a very dangerous master, my son.”

“It would be more dangerous to ignore what Leo’s soul longs for. You know as well as me that the time that you were teaching Leonardo is over. He isn’t a cub, anymore. He knows how to hunt and kill in order to survive and protect his clan. By sending him away, you should have known that he would learn independence and would be recalcitrant to any attempt to control him afterward.” He was almost sounding like lecturing their Sensei and Don felt uneasy again. If Master Splinter refused to step back, he knew it would end badly. “It is this desire to free himself from all authority that allowed this demon to possess Leonardo. He offered him a supernatural power that neither you, nor we, nor any living being could match.”

“And your hypothesis my son is that if Leonardo’s wish to be Master is granted, he would get rid of this god and the power it gives him?”

“I’m not one hundred percent sure, maybe only ninety-three,” Donatello answered honestly. “Evil God possession is not in my field of expertise,” he said with maybe more sarcasm than necessary. “But what I know is that it can’t do any harm. I don’t think it would change something for you. You won’t be our Sensei anymore, but still our father. But I do think it would be taken as a peace offering for Leo and him being pleased could only be good for us.”

Master Splinter stayed silent, pondering and Don would have pulled out his hair in annoyance if he had any. What was a title in comparison to their frigging lives! Moreover the title of the master of a clan of four damn ninjas, not four thousand.

“You think that your brother wants to be Master that much?” he repeated. “He never expressed such an ambition, before.”

“I think it was when he thought he could suppress his urges to please you and hoped to be able to lead this monk life you wanted him to do,” Don said, in a clipped, clinical tone. “Now, he knew it’s unhealthy and unfair and he wants to answer his instinct without being afraid to be scolded. If he is the Master, he had no disapproval to fear.”

“Donnie, do you have any lu..” Mikey exclaimed, barging in, before shutting himself off, seeing Master Splinter was there.

Donatello opened his desk drawer to pull out the lube bottle he kept there when he was jerking off to hentai.

“There,” he said, putting the bottle in Mikey’s hand. “Tell Raph to be generous with it, to avoid tearing him.”

“I will be with him and you should be with us, too,” Mikey told him bluntly. “We need your brain and your observation skill.”

Don frowned. Watching wasn’t his kink. It was more likely to rub salt on his wound. But he didn’t have the time to answer, a movement catching his attention.

“I will withdraw as sensei,” Master Splinter told, standing up. “It’s true that your brother is more than ready to assume these functions. Tell him about my decision when he wakes up. Until then, I will get ready for the power transmission ceremony .”


	10. Chapter 10

Hot. It was how he felt when he woke up. It was always the same since he had left Guatemala. It made no sense. New York in the fall was supposed to be cold but when he was in his room, Leo was always sweating like on a summer night in the jungle. But today, the warmth was more pleasurable. He felt safe and comfortable and so, Leonardo didn’t open his eyes yet, to prolong the sensation of well-being. He was still in the afterglow of his dream. It was a hot, moist day. He was on a raft floating on the Peten-Itza lake, having sex with one of his brothers. With the rock of the raft on the waves, sometimes droplets of water splashed him, sweet and wet like kisses. Which one from his brothers it was was confusing. The face of his partner was blurred and had been mute. But whichever it was, the leader was still feeling soothed by the dreamy embrace. It was like the phantom touches were still lingering on his skin. But hunger was now taking him too and he stirred on his bed. He was still craving some raw meat.

  
“I think he is awake, Raph. Great, it’s not even five p.m. yet. We still have some time.”

  
It was Mikey's voice and Leo opened his eyes, hearing the time. He had no idea what Mikey was talking about but he knew he had overslept. But what he was concerned about and startled him was the state in which his brother would see him after he had an erotic dream. Mikey would either be troubled or tease him to no end if he saw his elder brother with an obvious boner.

  
“Hey, Leo, bro, you awake now?” Mikey asked in a low-pitch. His face was so close that Leonardo’s heart jumped in surprise. Mikey was laying on his bed, next to him, his finger brushing Leo’s arm in a teasing way. “It was about time, bro! We can get on with the foreplay.” Raph was getting impatient down there.”

  
Startled, Leo looked down, at the same place Mikey was glancing at, and his breath caught in his throat. His legs had been spread wide open. One of them wasn’t even under the blanket anymore and between them was Raphael, crouched on the floor, trailing his way up to his thigh with kisses, probably the reason he felt like mist was falling on him in his dream.

  
“What is the meaning of this?” Leo yielped, knowing very well he wasn’t sounding like the confident and outraged leader he should be. The display of Raph kneeling in front of him was too unexpected for Leo to be angry. To save face he tried to stand up but Mikey pulled him down gently.

  
“We never got to give you your welcome back gift,” he murmured and he took Leo’s chin to make the leader lock eyes with him. “We were mean bros to you. Let us make up for it!” he finished with a butterfly-like kiss. “We will fulfill all your fantasies. You just have to ask.”

  
Leo’s first instinct, as childish it was, was to pinch himself. He was probably dreaming because there was no way his little brother was talking about fulfilling his sexual needs nor that a worshipping Raph was still kissing the inside of his thighs so wantonly and with such tenderness.

  
“I'm dreaming, aren’t I?” he asked anyway with a hint of nervousness. Now he was afraid. He had let his secret out. He had no idea how, but his brothers had discovered he harbored a sexual desire for them and, grossed out, they decided to fake giving him what he wanted to call him out right after. That must be it.

  
Rage overwhelmed him and he sat upright, closing the gap between his legs.

  
“Don't you dare mock me,” he threatened. “From you, Mikey, I’m disappointed but not surprised. You love pranks. But you, Raph, to go so far for a joke…”

  
There it was again; hungry and fidgety, a mood he was often in since his return. He wanted, no, needed, something to drink or to eat. His legs were aching where Raph had kissed and licked him. He needed to stretch his muscles and go for a run topside. A long run, and gruesome images filled his mind without him being able to  help it. Now he was itchy all over and he knew instinctively that he needed to get away from his brothers. “I’m going for a run after eating. I hope you will be done with this little game when I get back,” he hissed.

  
“I ain’t playing,” Raph said, his voice guttural. He was still on the floor, his hands flat on the mattress, his amber eyes locked with Leo’s. “I’m exactly where I want to be. I want you. Are you not feeling the same?”

  
The boldness of the statement took Leo aback so much that he forgot his hunger. If Raphael had provoked him or talked back to him, the leader would have known how to deal with it. But there was no challenge in Raph’s eyes. Only a warmt gleam, a look of hope, that confused the shit out of Leo.

  
“And I want you, too,” Mikey whispered close to his ears. Leonardo had almost forgotten he was there, too shocked by Raphael’s revelation. “And Donnie feels also the same. He’s just kinda busy right now. He’ll join us soon.”

  
The name of Donatello kicked in Leo’s sense of reality. Don was far too serious and busy to join in a prank. If it was indeed a joke, Donnie would tell him.

  
“What he is doing?” Leo stammered.

  
“Dunno,” Mikey huffed. His breath was hot and ticked Leo’s collarbone in a pleasuring way. “My bet would be that Dee would be the possessive type of guy. I mean, you know how he is. His lab, his books, his experiments, his laptop, his mug... You were our mommy, so I blame you. You didn’t teach him how to share,” Mikey concluded with a smirk. But suddenly, like he just remembered something, Mikey’s features twisted to take on a mournful expression. “You prefer him, don’t you? You want to be with him, alone, right? Raph and I are both sure you were lusting for none of us but we were still, hoping you know?”

  
Mikey looked so upset that the leader felt stirred, but still very confused. He didn’t prefer Donatello. Each of his brothers had their own qualities. He just needed his most rational, calm and eloquent brother to explain him what was going on right now.

  
“But you didn’t stop us, so I guess you were fine with us? We can make you feel great if you give us a try,” Mikey exclaimed, his bright side showing the best of him as always. “You moaned in your sleep like you were having a very good time.”

  
Mikey was now looking with expectancy at Raphael, like it was the turn of the hothead to say something. But Raph wasn’t meeting Mikey’s glance. He was looking down, probably blushing and feeling uncomfortable; he fidgeted enough for Leo to see the bulge in Raph’s lower plastron. It hit the leader like a cannonball. It wasn’t a joke. If Raphael was hard and all flustered it was because he was serious about what he had said. What he had so much hoped for was now reality. Raph and Mikey lusted for him like Leo lusted for them.

  
He stopped, the wave of bliss about to overflow him. There was still an obstacle, his mind recalled. Their father wouldn’t approve of these kinds of relationships between them. Leo couldn’t bear to be lectured, not anymore, after two years alone. But he was even more sure he didn’t want his brothers to get in any trouble because of him.

  
“We can’t,” Leo said, sinisterly. He knew deep down it wasn’t wrong to feel that way. Years ago, he had been ashamed of his feelings, but after years without those emotions fading away and seeing now that two of his brothers were reciprocating those feelings, he knew Splinter was wrong. But their Sensei’s disapproval would be too heavy a consequence. “This isn’t about you.” He hesitated. The word ‘master’ wouldn’t pass his lips. Just thinking about it was giving him too bitter a taste. ”Our father…” he trailed off.

  
“Doesn’t mind,” Donnie said quietly, poking his head in from the door. “We told him how we feel, he confessed you were feeling the same before leaving and said that now that you are older, you can decide for yourself, Leo.”

  
Donnie closed the door behind him and locked it. From his face, Leo couldn’t tell what he was feeling, but as for himself, Leo was feeling jittery, despite the flutter he could feel in his chest. None of this was making any sense. How could Splinter have changed his mind so drastically? He had exiled him for mere fantasies. With the door locked, his three brothers around him like vultures, Leo felt cornered and anguish took him. Was he trapped in an alternate universe for things to be so weird? Again, a foreign fire flared up in him.

  
“I don’t believe you,” he spat. He was trembling now, feeling torn between his desire to believe and the rage at being fooled. “There’s no way Splinter would approve incest.”

  
“News flash, Leo,” Raph intervened sharply. “We aren’t human. That human crap doesn’t apply to us. It isn’t like the vice squad would lock me up topside for having stuck my dick in my bro’s ass! As long as my bro is fine with it,” he added quickly after Mikey nudged him hard.

  
It was so blunt that Leo stayed speechless, staring at Raph.

  
“Now I know I’m not dreaming,” he finally said, his voice clipped, when the words sank in. The confusion was still there, but it had started to fade away, even if he was still uneasy. “If I was, you would probably have better language.”

  
Raphael burst into laughter and the leader could perceive a hint of relief in it. The hothead was probably anxious about having shocked him too much with such a straightforward confession. Well, he could relate. He himself was feeling dizzy at the situation, unused to leading in such an unplanned event.

  
His eyes looked for Donnie and he saw his genius brother standing next to his bookshelf, nervously taking a book and putting it down after a glance. It was also at that moment that Leonardo looked more carefully at his surroundings. They were in his room but in the air floated his favorite incense and all his candles were burning. And Raph wasn’t kneeling on the hard concrete of the floor all this time. Three dojo mats had been unrolled on the floor, covering almost all the ground and in a corner, a few pillows were piled. The room had been prepared for sex, he realized and probably by Mikey. It was easy to see in each detail the care to make the room comfy and put them in the mood. Mikey was the eager one, he decided. Raph was the unexpectedly silent but willing one and Don, usually the most docile brother, was the one who was uneasy. Donatello's whole demeanor expressed more awkwardness than any desire.

  
He didn't know what was the most upsetting, feeling torn. Was it that Don didn't lust for him? Or was he belligerent, in his passive-aggressive way like when he was in a bad mood? Was he judging Leo despite what he had said? Don had also been leader, Leonardo remembered and so, he would maybe disapprove of what Leo wanted like their father did. Or… Mikey had talked about Donnie being jealous. Did Donnie want Mikey and Raph for himself alone? Would he try to steal back his mates?

  
“What about you, Don? Are you okay with this?” he asked, quivering from the assault of hot waves of anger. “Or do you want them?” Leo narrowed his eyes. “I won't hand them over. These are mine,” he finished with a low growl, holding Mikey tight.

  
Don spun around, his eyes wide with surprise.

  
“I'm not interested in them that way. Only in you,” he replied with sincerity. “But I won't force you to consider me just because I have these thoughts about you.”

  
It was Leo's turn to be astonished and his anger dropped flat. Don desired him, too. His gaze lowered to the crotch of his brother. Don was wearing a bulge as obvious as Raph's. Mikey too, he realized, looking elsewhere since Don flushed under the observation.

  
“You all want to have sex with me,” he stated, but still with a hint of uncertainty. It was too good to be true. “Where did that come from? You avoided me before I left. I also wonder why you said our father suddenly agreed to this, since he sent me away for similar reasons.”

  
“I told you. He wanted you to be sure of what you are feeling, because it’s not just about sex, right?” Donnie asked, looking at the leader seriously. Leo nodded. His brothers were already his everything, so of course love was involved. Sex was the only thing they weren’t doing together and it was what had divided them, each of them jerking off alone, filled by bitterness and frustration. Leo only wanted to make them feel good. Even more, he wanted to show them how important they were to him and how he cared. But he wanted the same from them.

  
“Imagine you had sex with me and after a while, dumped me because I wasn't meeting your expectations,” Don continued. “I would have been heartbroken. Even more if you decided to take up with Raph or Mikey. It would have led to jealousy and other bad feelings. You needed to think it over to be sure of what you want. And we needed to miss you in order to be conscious of your meaning in our life and our feelings.” Don's tone showed how serious he was and Leo felt his heart racing. He never looked at his exile this way. For him, it had been a punishment for harboring sinful desires. But now that Donnie explained it, it made sense. It had been a test for Leo and his brothers to see how deep their feelings were running.

  
“Moreover, being alone gave you a more mature and independent mindset that you needed to take on our father’s legacy and be our master.”

  
The leader snorted at this. As if. Their father wasn't the kind to step down in his life. Since his return, their relation had been cold. Leonardo had been praised for his new fighting skills and his physical shape, but they didn't have a talk father to son, nor had they talked about what had occurred before he was demanded to leave. Leo had supposed his father was still angry about it and suspicious and it was plunging him into a cold furor. He was a living being. It wasn't his fault if the only mating candidates were his own brothers. For these reasons, he was sure it was pretty unlikely that Splinter would step down for him. The next master would be chosen after their father's death and it might not even be Leonardo. While he was away, Donatello had been the one in charge. It hadn't been a success but neither was it a failure and maybe their Sensei would rather choose Donnie as successor than him, a pervert.

  
Rage flooded him again and his mind played scattered images of a slaughter, but a sweet kiss on the corner of his lip distracted him.

  
“I told you. Donnie is lusting for you as well,” Mikey told him. “We are all up for a foursome relationship. We are here to be sure you are interested too.”

  
“Our father knows it and doesn't mind because he wants us to be happy,” Don continued, probably feeling Leo wasn't convinced at all and Mikey’s distraction hadn't been so effective. “He admitted being wrong in the hard way he treated you, even if it was for our sake. He won't meddle in our love and sexual life anymore because, like I said, as father, he wants our happiness and he told me his journey as our master is done,” the genius stated quickly. “He told me you were ready to take his position. It will be official by tomorrow, because he wanted to do this according to the traditional protocol. But you can actually act without fearing any sanction.”

  
Leo felt his heart racing like crazy. If it was true, he wouldn't be frustrated and torn anymore. But he needed to be sure.

  
“Open the door,” he said. “If all you said it's true, we don't have to hide.”

  
Donatello barely hesitated before walking to the door and opened it. Leo’s heart jumped. If their father walked by, he could see them and even if he was in another room he could still hear them. It was so taboo and exciting, moreover after his exile, that he felt his own cock aching, now trapped too tightly in his plastron.

  
“Leo bro, I wouldn't ever guessed you were an exhibitionist,” Mikey teased. “Does that mean Raph can continue?” he asked. “Or do you have any demands or preferences, Master?” Mikey grinned, putting emphasis on the title and a pleasurable shiver went through Leonardo. But even if he had daydreamed about the situation many times, he wasn't sure how to act. It didn’t look like a joke anymore,but he was still confused about how easily he was suddenly getting what he had longed so long to have.

  
“I want all of you,” he murmured. As leader he had always been eloquent but it was like his vocabulary was escaping him. But a burst of pride made him remember that he wasn’t acting like a leader. If he wanted to be a respected master, he had to set clear boundaries. “I might have sexual preferences, but out of the bedroom, it’s another story. I’m still leading this team.”

  
Images of him being ridiculed by his brothers afterward and be called a bitch by Raph flooded his mind. Something must have appeared on his features, because Raphael reached for his hand.

  
“I won’t call you a bitch because you prefer to bottom,” he said frankly like he had read Leonardo’s mind. Well, it wasn't surprising. All of them had been raised so close that even this two years apart didn’t break their bond and Raph could read him.

  
“I’m not a girl, either,” Leo insisted, folding his arms to keep his composure. “I want to be treated the same as before.”

  
“You worry too much. We never saw you as a girl,” Mikey whispered, kissing his nape of his neck. “This overthinking of yours will kill you. You’ll be a brother, a master and a lover. All much better than before, right?” Gently, he bit the hollow of Leo’s neck and the sensation started a fire in his belly. “We want to pamper you,” Mikey murmured seductively. “Just go with the flow.”

  
“We will treat you right,” Raph added, caressing the sensitive skin of his side. “I’ve been a jerk to you, Fearless, when it wasn’t what I felt about you. Let me show you.”

  
“Okay,” Leo yielded in a shaky breath. “Just be... gentle. As you could suppose, it’s my first time.”

  
Leo caught the odd look between his brothers and he felt edgy again. What did this mean?

  
“You did it already without me?” he asked with jealousy. “So, if you are already lovers why are you bothering to include me?!”

  
“We never had sex with each other or someone outside of us,” Donatello replied firmly, but in a comforting manner. The wording was odd, but Don’s warm look calmed Leo down. There was only love and sincerity in those hazelnut eyes. “Since your return, we felt you were pulling away from us. It's probably our fault since we never showed you how much we cared. You suffered and were sent away because of us. We want to make up for it and make sure that this kind of disagreement never occurs again.”

  
“If that’s so, show me.”

  
Don didn’t wait to be asked twice and crushed his lips to his while Mikey was biting and kissing his neck. Raph was still busy between his legs, now brushing his lips around his crotch.

  
The sensations were overwhelming and they drowned out Leo’s previous craving for raw meat and to run topside. He released his cock and had a brief moment of awkwardness at seeing his private parts so close to his younger brother’s face. But Raph took it naturally.

  
The ambience turned steamy quickly. It was so good to be kissed, stroked and sucked all at the same time, but a deep, primal hunger flared into him. He needed more. He wanted to be fucked senseless, now.

  
“Enter me already,” he hissed.

  
“Why are you in such a hurry?” Mikey asked between two languorous French kisses that stole away Leo’s breath. “We have all the time in the world, and good sex is like good food. You need to taste it, not gulp it down it in one bite, dude. Don’t you feel good?”

  
“You’re the one who eats pizza in one bite,” Leo countered, but deep inside, he knew his brother was right. There was no need to rush. It felt too great for that.

  
“Well, I’m at my limit anyway,” Raph said. “We've had two hours of foreplay already and I feel like my dick will spontaneously combust if we keep screwing around.”

  
“That’s a big word for you,” Donnie sniped. Leo looked up at his genius brother. When they were kissing, Don had been eager. Now he looked moody, and Leonardo was reminded of Mikey’s comment about Donatello being possessive. Was Donatello upset Raph would go first?

  
“Donnie, I want to be with the three of you,” Leo whispered, kissing him feverishly. “All the three,” he insisted.  

  
“Are you implying what I think you are implying?” Don asked, frowning. “You mean the three of us at the same time? And you’re suggesting in the same orifice at once?”

  
Dazed, Leo's mind pictured what Donnie had just said. It wasn't what he had meant at all. Leo could be horny, but his imagination wasn’t that wild. He only meant he didn’t want any brother feeling left out. He never had a preference for one of them. They were even in his fantasies, no one appearing more than another. It would depend of his mood. Mikey, if he felt energetic and kinkier and wanted to have fun. Raph for passionate sex, to leash out, and Donnie if he wanted tenderness and romance. The image he had now had an appeal. The very thought of them all, not in the same hole, but in the same embrace. His silence made it seem like he was considering because Don shook his head.

  
“This is crazy talk, Leo! Do you see us?” Donatello urged, pointing at his own cock out in the open. Indeed, by human standards, they were huge. “There no way we’d all fit together in you and even if we do, it won’t be pleasant. You may call yourself Fearless, but this is too ambitious for a virgin body!” Now, Don was pacing, breaking the mood and he slammed Mike hard  on the back of the head when he muttered something about Leo being able to take it. “You will get torn up, even with a good preparation!” he exclaimed. “But I doubt Raph would be patient enough to give you one,” he added ignoring Raph’s snort. “You will end up with your rear up in my lab with me putting ointment on it!”

  
While he was speaking, Don was getting closer to the door and in a flash, Leo understood. Donatello wanted to withdraw, not because he desired him any less but because he was uncomfortable about sharing. Even included, he felt awkward and he would hide his possessiveness or shyness behind the fact he didn’t want to hurt Leo. It was so cute, so fitting with Donnie’s modesty, that almost all the darkness filling him faded away. If Don left, it would be like a puzzle missing a piece and Leo could not find balance without him.

  
“Maybe you should be the one in charge of prepping me,” he murmured, ogling the hard-on Don still had. “I’m sure I would be in good care.”

  
Donnie, who was already almost out of the room, stopped and hesitated.

  
“I don’t care who is where. I’m not on the battlefield to order any of your moves,” Leo said. “I just know I want all of my brothers with me. That includes you.”

  
He spread his legs to beckon Donnie to come closer. Raph stepped aside, not throwing a tantrum, and Leo felt a tickle of bliss. If he knew that sex would make  the hothead so compliant, he would have tried this out earlier, to hell with their father’s disapproval.  But the genius took the bait and fell on his knees.

  
“Lube.”

  
Don's voice shook but to see his scientist brother in such a horny state did it for Leo, turning him on even more. He turned to the closest lips, Raph's, and kissed him passionately. Raphael answered the kiss eagerly, and Leo's first moan, when Donnie breached him with a finger, was swallowed in the heat of the kiss.

  
Mikey's tongue joined in the kiss and Leo gasped out of a kiss to have his breath stolen away by another one to the point he wasn’t even sure which brother he was kissing. He didn’t notice in the heat of the moment but a few candles had been blown out by one of his brothers at some point to made the room darker. To focus on Don’s busy caressing, licking and kissing his cock and ass was impossible, anyway. Their mingled scent, filled with pheromones, added to the strong perfume from the incense, was making him dizzy with lust. Too overwhelmed, Leo lay down.

  
“Look how your are sucking my finger into you,” Donnie said with a tremor. His voice sounded very admiring and Leo looked down, curious, taking a breather from all these hungry kisses. Don seemed engrossed by his preparation work. “You have already softened. I'm adding a second one.”

  
The second finger was easy to take but then, without any warning, Don got deeper and touched him so right that he let escape a shout of ecstasy.

  
“This is your prostate,” Don stated, trying oddly to keep up his scientist character but how he was sweating and trembling was giving him away. “If I continue to stimulate there you can have what is called a dry orgasm.”

  
Donatello ate the insides of his thigh with kisses, while continuing playing with his fingers. “Can I give you one?” he asked, looking up, trembling with excitement. “After, you will loosen up more easily.”

  
“Don’t ask... such things. You don't even have to do.” Leo felt pained to answer, shivering from Raph’s teeth carefully piercing his skin. “Whatever you want to do, do it now before I go crazy.”

  
His own gasp interrupted him while white filled his vision and he arched his back. When he came back to his senses, he heard Raph chuckle about the great and pure Leonardo having cursed, using the F word. Leo didn’t have any memory of it, but it could be.

  
“Did it feel good?” Donnie asked and Leo blinked once. He was too much in a frenzied haze, with these six hands roaming over his body, to waste energy with words.

  
“You’re not answering? That means you want more, right?”

  
“Mikey, you animal, let him breather,” Don opposed.

  
But Leo didn’t need a breather, not after having longed for this exact moment for years. He had spent so many lonely nights rubbing his flesh raw, in despair of never knowing more. He grabbed Mikey’s head to crush his lips against his as answer.

  
“I got my green light,” Mikey grinned, licking his lip to savor the flavor of Leo’s kiss. “But Raph’s been patient so I’ll let him go first.”

  
It was fair, Raph behaved better than he had ever seen, Leo thought, and he nodded his agreement, too blissfull to voice it.

  
“Tell me if you are in pain,” Raph said, leaning over him, his amber eyes full of concern, and in a flash, Leo felt like he had seen these eyes wearing the same worried expression not too long before, but when? He had a memory of rooftop lightened by a moonbeam, but the memory scattered when Raph breached him.

  
Now he could understand why Donnie was saying three at once was crazy talk. There was no way skin could stretch to that point. The more Raph pushed in, the bigger his girth seemed. He was now completely stiff in his other brothers’ arms and Leo felt grateful to be held so strongly. It helped to bear the pain.

  
Leo could tell Raph was holding back, taking his time, giving his body time to adjust even after hours of teasing. Such delicacy in his usually rude brother stirred him, both happiness and pain from the stretch bringing tears to his eyes.  

  
“I can stop,” Raph proposed, probably mistaking the tears and he wiped one away with his thumb.

  
“No,” Leo replied. The burning sensation now felt gradually more pleasurable. “Just go ahead.”

  
Raphael gave some careful thrusts to test the water and when he saw Leo wasn’t howling in pain, he left his restraint on the back seat. The bed cracked under the assault of his hard thrusts and the leader felt like he was about to lose his mind. He was still held tightly by his other brothers, one with his hand and sometimes his mouth around his cock while Leo was making out with the other.

  
“I love you,” Raph declared like he needed to validate what he was doing. “I never told you because I’m a proud asshole and a stubborn son of a bitch,” he continued. “It’s done no good, so now you know…”

  
Leo was about to tell Raph to watch his potty mouth, but he was too dazed to care.

  
“I love you too,” he replied simply.

  
“I love you too,” Mikey exclaimed and Leo rewarded him with a kiss.

  
“Why are we not trying what Don suggested earlier?” he added pretty quickly before Don could retort. “I don’t mean the three of us, but I guess I can enter too, right? Don prepped you and Raph stretched you. I'm sure you will feel extra good!” Mikey pleaded with his baby bro voice impossible to resist.

  
Donatello was muttering something about Mikey being a selfish little shit, but Leo shushed him.

  
“I want all of you make me forget my name,” he murmured. “When I’m alone, my mind is filled with darkness.” He thought he saw a worried glance exchanged between them. “I have nightmares every night. I want to be so worn out, I can’t even think.”

  
Raph had stopped his thrusting, focusing solely on what he was saying and Leo felt encouraged. “I missed you so much and wanted this for so long... I was starving for your touch, your presence. I want to be full of you, now,” he confessed. “I’m trusting each of you with my life anyway. If it’s too rough for my liking, I’m confident you will stop.”

  
“Of course, we will,” Don promised, kissing his temple. “I’m here. I’m watching over you. Nothing can go wrong now. I’m taking care of it, now that we are together your... inner demons will disappear.”

  
A spasm shook the leader at this world, but at the same moment, he got pulled forward by Raph, making him sit on his lap.

  
“Ride me,” Raph almost begged. “Fuck yourself on my cock like no tomorrow. When you’re up for it, Mikey will add his cock.”

  
Leo shook his head, to push away the shadowed thought he had a moment ago. He eagerly did like Raphael told him and when he felt Mikey behind him, he lifted his hip to offer himself more easily. Mikey breached him carefully, a very slow and burning agony, and Leo trembled all through it, barely holding himself up by his arms, sweat rolling from his neck to his fingers flat on Raph’s plastron, but Don looked at him straight in the eyes, stroking Leo’s cheek, murmuring lovingly to the leader about how amazing he was and not to be scared because he was right there.

  
Leo wasn’t sure if he was the one moaning like that but when Don poured water in his mouth, ‘Because you need to stay hydrated, Leo’, he realized that it was indeed him since now there were only more of Raph and Mikey’s low grunts. While he was drinking the water Donnie had kindly offered to him, Leo glanced to the still open door. They were at it for a while and their father never showed up. But he guessed that as a father, hearing his eldest moaning loudly could be upsetting. Leonardo wasn’t mad at their Sensei anymore. He was now too happy to keep the bitter feelings.

  
He didn’t ask because he guessed Don would say something about Leo not being forced to do that or that he had not washed and so wasn’t clean enough for that but he grabbed Don’s still hard dick and put it in his mouth, tasting the saltiness of it and feeling the jolt of pleasure. Donnie was impossibly hard and in the back of his mind, Leo wondered how they were able to stay hard so long. He sucked hard on it, twisting his tongue around and even biting the side. The important thing was to keep his mouth busy to not moan loud enough to be heard through the whole lair.

  
But his mind turned blank soon. Mikey and Raph had taken an opposite pace, rubbing his insides mercilessly. Don was steadily fucking his mouth. Precum was filling Leo’s mouth, his taste buds appreciating the bitter, salty taste of it. The idea that Don was about to fill his throat with his cum while both Raph and Mikey’s would splatter his insides was making him mad with horniess. He had never thought he had such a slutty side, but the way his brothers were acting was comforting. From the outside, people could think Leo was used like a whore but he could tell that in their thrusts, they still had respect and care for him.

  
But Don withdrew before having cum and Leo uttered a groan of frustration.

  
“Nobody comes inside you,” Don stated and Leo tried to protest again, but the genius swallowed his complaint with a kiss.

  
“Just trust me, Leo. Everything will be alright. But you need to climax. Show me how you do it.”

  
Donatello stared at him while Leo pulled on his own cock with jerky movements. It wasn’t long. He came and he was still in his afterglow, noting that Don had already wiped both Raph’s and Leo’s plastrons clean.  

  
Don left for a shower. When he came back, it was Raph’s turn to wash. He still wasn’t back when Mikey decided to wash too, after a look at his sticky plastron and leg, looking grossed out. He added he would come back with some food. After Mikey left, Donatello cuddled him, pampering him with kisses and caresses and Leo understood that Mikey had probably faked his hurry to take a shower to leave them alone. Donatello had a much more territorial behavior and wanted to be alone with his partner while having sex.

  
Donnie entered in him easily and this time, pleasure came immediately without any pain. Don was exactly like Leo had imagined him in his lonely nights in the jungle. Tender but with a sharp focus.  Raph and Mikey reappeared only when Donnie had finished. Mikey had made grilled cheese with omelets on the side, ‘To get back some protein, dude,’ and the moment, his plate was empty, Leo got pushed down. The whole night was spent that way, his brothers taking turns and only taking short naps. Each time of one of them came, Don was there wiping up the evidence to the point that Leo was curious about it.

  
“I’m currently working on a project about genetics,” Don had replied. “I need sperm samples and blood samples.”

  
In fact, Leo wasn’t sure if it was day or night or for how long his room looked like a porn movie stage. He had skipped training, his meals and his routine were a mess, but he was still bewildered when Don told them it was dinner time, while Raph was getting ready for a new round.

  
“It’s past ten p.m. and we need to eat,” Don retorted to Raph’s protest about getting interrupted. “You’ve been screwing him for more than a full day. Just find yourself a new hobby,” Don snapped before turning to Leonardo.

  
“Go wash yourself, Leo. You need to be clean for the ceremony.”

  
It took a moment for Leo to remember which ceremony Donnie was talking about, but then, a tremor took him. In his lust, he had forgotten about Splinter stepping down. It wasn’t that he needed to be the master. Now that he knew he didn’t have to hide his feelings in a foreign country for years, it wasn’t the same. But it was still an ego stroke and Leo followed Mikey, who was in charge of ‘dolling him up.”

  
A  bath was ready, instead of a mere shower and Mikey dragged him into it. They made love before anything because Mikey wanted to try it in the water. After they were both satisfied, Michelangelo scrubbed his body before oiling it. Then, he handed the soon to be master a black kimono.

  
When he walked in the dojo where the ceremony was, the sound of bells accompanied him. At the end of the room, Splinter was kneeling, his face calm. But what caught Leo’s attention was the dummy. The practice dummy was in the center of the room, covered with a fabric looking like a jaguar skin and fully armed. The face had a wet aspect and a smile was painted on with a blood-like paint and the tatami had been removed. Plates of raw meat surrounded it and an inexplicable panic took him.

 

He fell to the ground, breathing hard. He felt like choking and like his body would be torn apart much more than when Raph and Mikey had entered him together.

  
“Fight it, my son,” Splinter said. “To be the master of our clan, you need to be the only master of your body and soul.”

  
Voices whirled in his head and with terrified eyes he looked around. Each of his brothers were wearing a black mask. Leo knew that it was still very easy to tell them apart, by their hue and size, but a part of him was confused, angry and scared.

  
“You don’t need them, Leo. You have us.”

  
A primal instinct flared up in the leader. The thing dressed in jaguar skin was giving off a scent of blood and sperm. It was an offering, a willing and free body of a virgin warrior. This body had been tainted by the gods’ influence and the will in it was now too strong to fight. It was the perfect moment. The barrier between the realms of spirits and humans was at its thinnest…

  
Leo felt a fire ball rise from his chest to his mouth. He saw lightning hitting the dummy and darkness swallowed him.

  
***

  
When he opened his eyes, his head was on Raph’s lap. Raphael’s face was bare and he was stroking his face with affection.

  
“What’s burning?” he asked. “Did Mikey tried to do caramel again?”

  
He turned his head to follow the odor and he saw the burnt remains of the dummy.

  
“What happened?” Leo asked, and he stretched his finger to touch at the white powder making a circle around it.  “Salt? For what?”

  
“This is part of the ceremony to make you Master, my son,” their father said, with a quiet smile. “We have burned the demon from the past. This salt represents the circle of tears and regret now broken.”

  
Mikey handed him a glass of water, calling him master with emphasis, but Leo shushed him.

  
“Did I faint?” he asked again. Something wasn’t right, but he remembered nothing, except some erotic memory that he recalled with a deep blush. Was all of this a dream? “Why?”

  
“Well, when some teenagers discover new leisure, they tend to overdo it,” Splinter deadpanned and Leo flushed harder. “I don’t want to chastise you anymore. You are the master, now. But please, as a father, there are things I don’t want to witness. Be more discreet about it. Now, go eat before you faint again.”

  
Leo bowed respectfully.

  
“I will do my best to honor your teaching and respect your will.”

  
He wasn’t sure such a declaration was appropriate for his new position, but it was what his heart had told him to say.

  
He walked to the kitchen followed by his brothers and with a sigh of delight, Raph opened the liquor cupboard.

  
“I think today is a sake day,” he said and Donnie hissed in disapproval.

  
“I definitely say it’s a sake day,” Leo stated. “We will drink, have a toast, and then, I want to know exactly what each of you wants from... this new relationship. I feel like maybe I got a concussion before leaving Guatemala because I have some blank spots, but I do remember we shared some intimate moments, right?” he asked, a tiny doubt still subsisting on his mind.

  
“We definitely have,” Mikey said, putting Leo’s favorite pizza on the table. “Two cocks in a hole counts as sharing!”

  
“Don’t say such embarrassing things!” Leo muttered. “But by your face, I can tell you are okay with it.”

  
Mikey gave a thumbs up.

  
“I give you an eleven out of ten, bro!”

  
Flustered, Leo turned to Raph, after having swallowed the cup the hothead had handed him in one gulp .

  
“Whatever you are willing to offer, I will take it,” Raphael said, with a hint of awkwardness and Leo thought this unexpected cute side of his brother would never get old. But a  memory came back again.

  
“I had a dream you were this infamous Nightwatcher.”

  
“A dream is just a dream, you know, Fearless” Raph replied, uneasy. “So now ask Donnie what his jealous ass is thinking before we get wasted, because I’m sure as fuck drinking to that point today.”

  
Leo didn’t point out to Raph to watch his language. He was concerned by Don’s opinion too. If Donnie disagreed, Leo would call all the whole thing off. They needed to be in this all together. No turtle left behind.

  
“I’m not jealous,” Donnie replied, his voice clipped and sharp. “I don’t mind being in an open relationship. I’m just not so eager to do it with the four of us every time.”

  
“So three is okay?” Mikey exclaimed, pretending to not have understood what Don meant. “Pick me as the third partner!”

  
Leo took it at it was. A way to lighten the ambiance.

  
“I understand, Donnie, and I think we can agree about us having some alone time when we feel it, like Mikey and Raph can have.”

  
“Yes!” Mikey cheered. “After so much work, Don’s brain deserves that.”

  
This put back a smile on Don’s tired features even if Leo didn’t get the joke. He poured a third cup of sake down his throat.

  
“The only thing we still need to figure out is… which of us did you get caught jerking off to?” Michelangelo wondered.

  
“I don’t quite remember,” Leo answered. “Because I was used to doing it thrice each night. Once to each of you.”

  
His three brothers exchanged amused smirks.

  
“Damn, if we knew you were so horny…” Raph commented, pouring a fourth cup for Leo. He didn’t remember how a funny drunk his brother was.

  
“I even beat off to Usagi when he was sleeping here,” he admitted with a tipsy chuckle. He didn’t notice his brothers didn’t look as pleased with themselves as they were five minutes ago. “Maybe we should ask Usagi help to get rid of this Nightwatcher,” he added dreamily. The lack of food, of sleep, and the excess of physical activity was making the alcohol affect him more quickly.

  
“The Nightwatcher retired,” Raphael stated, putting down his cup with a bang. “No need for your fluffy sword buddy. Now, Master,” he murmured lasciviously with a hungry grin. “Eat to get your strength back. We all need to make up for two years of beating off.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be one shot. I can't do short to save my life. Thanks KC Anathema for the prompt and the readers


End file.
